The Wasting Game
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Traduction de la fic de Polomonkey. résumé : Merlin arrête de manger et personne ne le remarque. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un le fasse.
1. Les choses avec la nourriture

Titre : **The Wasting Game**

Auteur : **Polomonkey**

**Traduction : **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

**Disclaimer : ****Merlin ne m'appartient pas**

**Avertissements : ****Il est question de trouble alimentaire, de crise d'adolescence**

**Mot de l'auteur : ****J'espère que vous aimerez ! S'il vous plait, prenez garde aux déclencheurs des troubles alimentaires**

**OOO**

**« The eating thing :**

**the slouching beast **

**that's come to stay,**

**to splatter the slops**

**and foul the manger,**

**to snap at the hand**

**that tries to feed it, so**

**we leave it and we lie**

**in darkness, trying not to know,**

**not to bear it gnawing**

**in the next room, gnawing**

**itself to the bone."**

Ce n'était pas difficile, pas vraiment. C'est venu naturellement en fait, regarder sans toucher, observer les épaisses brioches de Chelsea par la fenêtre de la boulangerie ou les fraises fraîchement cueillies siégeant dans leur barquette sur une étale dans la rue : les observer et s'en aller. Il ne s'attardait pas sur les barres chocolatées que ses amis dévoraient durant les pauses, ni sur les chips qu'ils faisaient glisser dans leur gorge – même les pommes qu'ils croquaient lui semblaint énormes et répugnantes de toute manière. Il avait appris à détester les odeurs enivrantes émanant des restaurants, et même à avoir des hauts le cœur à l'odeur épicée de la cuisine de Madame Patel vivant l'appartement d'à côté.

_(Elle avait l'habitude de lui donner de savoureux gâteaux maison quand il était plus jeune, des chikkis et des khajas, mais maintenant quand ils se rencontraient dans le hall, il refusait poliment et souriait en essayant de ne pas s'attarder sur l'inquiétude dans son regard.)_

Les excuses venaient facilement aussi, après un petit temps. « Je viens juste de manger » ou « J'ai encore mon déjeuner sur l'estomac » ou « le repas de la cantine m'a rendu malade. » Il restait à l'écart des virées au Pizza Hut, des soirées tardives où tout est à emporter, la gueule de bois chassant l'envie de déjeuner. Il buvait des litres d'eau, glissant dans sa bouche, en savourant son manque de saveur tandis qu'elle descendait facilement dans sa gorge.

Personne ne le remarquait. C'était le printemps, la dernière année scolaire et ses amis étaient emballés d'avoir 18 ans, sur le point d'entrer à l'université, de passer à l'âge adulte, d'entrer dans la vie. Ils en étaient surexcités, la tête pleine de projets et de rêves, de peur et d'amour, comme des enfants dont les pieds seraient à moitié emporté par leur cerf-volant, trop enivrés pour réaliser que l'un d'eux avait les pieds cloués au sol.

Donc personne ne l'avait remarqué.

Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un le fasse.

**OOO**

Merlin n'imaginait pas vraiment que ce serait Arthur.

Il ne pensait pas que ce serait l'un d'eux, convaincu qu'il masquait bien son jeu, mais si il avait dû en désigner un seul d'être suspicieux, ça aurait été Gwen. Gwen qui avait été la seule à froncer les sourcils quand il avait refusé une invitation à manger et elle avait dit gentiment : « Tu ne viens plus jamais. Tu manques à ma mère. Tu me manques. »

Ou peut être Lance, qui avait attrapé son poignet alors qu'il lisait un livre de littérature anglaise, et qui avait tout à coup semblé surpris, ses doigts faisant le tour du bras de Merlin.

« Tu as maigri mon pote ? Je suis certain que mes doigts ne sont pas supposer se toucher. »

Alors Merlin avait dégagé son poignet, rabaissant la longue manche de son pull qui le couvrait toujours jusqu'à ses mains, et puis seulement il s'était forcé à sourire tandis qu'il désapprouvait d'être l'objet des taquineries simplement parcequ'il ne faisait pas parti de l'équipe de football comme le reste d'entre eux.

Mais Arthur ? Arthur était…insouciant. Dans tout les sens du terme. Que ce soit les petites choses, comme ne jamais remarquer quand l'une des filles avaient coupés ses cheveux, ou lorsque Gauvain s'était fait percé le sourcil, ou pour les choses plus importantes, comme ne pas se rendre compte que Freya était bouleversée alors qu'elle pleurait silencieusement près de lui durant le cours de math, ou par le fait que Merlin était désespérément, irrémédiablement, irrévocablement…

Et bien. Qui avait-il de bon d'être amoureux d'Arthur Pendragon de toute façon ? Merlin s'était permis de nourrir une petite lueur quand Arthur et Gwen avaient finalement rompu à la fin d'un trimestre, mais cette lueur vacillante s'était éteinte rapidement lorsque Arthur s'était montré au pub, après Noël, Mithian à son bras. Cette nuit avait été étrange, Merlin avait presque eu la sensation d'être en dehors de son corps pendant que ses amis riaient et s'amusaient tout près de lui, tout ce qu'il avait pu regarder c'était Arthur, son visage, ses yeux, son bras enroulé autour de la taille de Mithian.

_(Et elle était si mince.)_

Presque une minuscule, toute petite fille, une t-shirt serré contre ses abdos plats, ses longs doigts tripotant les cheveux d'Arthur, rejetant la tête en arrière lorsqu'elle rigolait avec ses dents parfaitement blanches.

Merlin était aussi grand qu'Arthur, probablement plus. C'est pourquoi il n'allait pas ensemble, et c'est pourquoi Arthur ne voulait pas de lui dans ses bras ? Parcequ'il était le mauvais choix, parcequ'il ne pouvait pas convenir à Arthur aussi parfaitement que Mithian ?

**OOO**

Ce n'était pas vraiment ça qui l'avait déclanché, pas vraiment. Merlin ne s'en rappelait pas très bien, mais sa maman lui avait raconté qu'il avait un comportement étrange avec la nourriture quand il était petit. _Sélectif, _disait-elle.

_(« Ce n'était pas que tu ne voulais pas manger, c'est juste que tu voulais certaines choses. A certains moment aussi. Tu as eu une période où tu voulais seulement du riz, ou bien tu changeais pour des nouilles. Puis tu as commencé à me faire compter chaque bouchée que tu prenais. »)_

Sa maman avait cessé tout ça après, refusant de faire des repas spéciaux ou de jouer avec la nourriture.

_(« Tu as été furieux dans un premier temps, ce qui entraînait certaines crise de colère. Mais ensuite tu avais simplement l'air d'avoir oublié tout ça. C'était juste une phase de l'enfance que tu traversais. »)_

Les choses avec la nourriture, comme Merlin disait par euphémisme, n'étaient pas vraiment nouvelles. Durant sa période de stress lors de son brevet, il s'était mis en tête de ne plus manger, une idée folle conduite par la peur d'échouer donc il était incapable de quitter ses livres même pour quelques secondes. Puis, alors que les examens ne s'était pas si mal passé, Arthur avait insisté pour l'emmener en vacance dans le cottage de Wales quand il avaient finis, celui qu'Uther avait acheter pour Igraine juste avant la naissance d'Arthur, puis il n'y avait jamais plus remis les pieds depuis 18 ans. Merlin s'était mis en tête que cela serait sinistre, ou simplement déprimant mais l'endroit se révéla être un bon break, il avait été entretenu par une femme du village, et si Arthur avait semblé un peu pensif en entrant la première fois, plus tard il avait très vite retrouvé le sourire.

Il élaborait des stratagèmes pour que Merlin cesse de se prendre la tête, et cela avait relativement bien fonctionné. Ils étaient allés nager chaque matin dans la mer, puis Merlin lisait sur la plage pendant qu'Arthur faisait du sport en jouant au beach ball, et les soirs ils allaient boire de la bière pas cher avec le cousin d'Arthur. Arthur s'était surpris à être très habile derrière une poêle, ce n'était pas des mets, mais ses préparations étaient assez bonnes et d'une manière ou d'une autre, avec Arthur se ventant de ses talents culinaires, Merlin n'avait eu aucune difficulté à manger.

Il pensait parfois que ces vacances avaient été les derniers bons moments. Car lorsqu'ils étaient retournés à l'école à l'âge de 12 ans, Arthur avait subitement commencé à observer Gwen un peu trop, et Merlin avait réalisé avec horreur que Gwen le regardait de la même manière. Et, bien sûre, deux mois après leur rentrée scolaire, à la fête de Gauvain, Merlin avait été ivre et il était entré dans une chambre qu'il croyait vide, mais il était tombé sur Gwen et Arthur entortillé sur le lit, les lèvres collées ensembles.

« Merlin ! » Avait dit Arthur, mais le pire de tout était qu'il ne semblait pas ennuyé, juste sur un petit nuage, comme quelqu'un qui a finalement eu ce qu'il voulait. Ensuite Gwen avait pouffé de rire, ces bruits intimes avaient découpé Merlin comme un couteau, l'étouffant d'excuses avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Ils étaient restés ensemble la plupart du temps, les deux mois qui suivirent. Gauvain et Lance étaient convaincus que c'était juste une brève liaison (et Lance était un peu plus insistant sur ce point pour des raisons qui lui était propre, personne n'était assez cruel pour le taquiner avec ça) et même Freya avait rigolé quand Merlin lui avait demandé si elle pensait qu'ils étaient amoureux. « Seigneur, Merlin, ils ont 17 ans ! C'est trop tôt pour ça, » alors le poids sur la poitrine de Merlin s'était un peu alléger, jusqu'à ce que Freya ajoute, « C'est probablement du sexe sauvage à cet âge, » alors Merlin avait senti la bile lui remonter dans la gorge, brûlante et acide.

_( Il avait toujours de la bile quand il regardait Arthur certains jours, mais il ne savait pas dire si c'était juste un effet secondaire de la sensation de faim, des crampes de son estomac.)_

Puis les deux mois sont devenus six mois, ensuite huit mois, puis une année, et ce n'était clairement plus une brève liaison. Arthur et Gwen n'étaient plus deux, ils faisaient un, un tout. Ils mangeaient ensemble, marchaient en classe ensemble, rentraient à la maison ensemble. Et quand Merlin appelait Arthur durant la semaine, pour voir si il voulait aller au parc ou au cinéma, Arthur avait invariablement des projets avec Gwen. Alors Merlin attendait patiemment et il partait seul au parc mais Arthur n'était jamais libre, donc Merlin avait cessé de sortir puis cessé de l'appeler pour commencer à passer les semaines dans sa chambre avec les tentures fermées et la télévision allumée.

Il mangeait, encore. Mais ses jeux de l'enfance avaient refait surface. Il avait des jours où il avait une couleur de nourriture préférée, ou des jours où il pouvait seulement prendre des bouchées par multiple de trois, ou des jours où il jetait son assiette quand la nourriture se touchait l'un contre l'autre.

Ca ne ressemblait pas à un problème. C'était plus une source d'amusement, quelque chose pour passer le temps.

Mais quelque part il avait cessé de prendre des goûter, parceque ce n'était pas un problème, ensuite il avait arrêté de déjeuner, parcequ'il n'avait jamais le temps au matin, puis il s'était retrouvé à sauter le dîner parceque ça devenait trop difficile de se concentrer avec l'estomac plein, et que ça le rendait somnolent.

Il mangeait encore le soir de toute manière, chaque soir, avec sa maman, alors il se disait que tout allait bien.

Pourtant un mois avant Noël, sa mère s'était retrouvée dans le service de nuit à l'hôpital. Donc elle n'était plus là en soirée, et même si elle lui laissait de quoi faire à manger, rassuré par le fait qu'elle lui avait appris à cuisiner pendant des années, Merlin avait décidé que ça l'ennuyait. C'était comme une corvée quand il rentrait à la maison, et il était trop fatigué, à tel point qu'il avait besoin d'aller au lit dés qu'il rentrait.

Arriva le nouveau trimestre et Arthur était avec Mithian et elle était incroyablement fine.

**OOO**

On était en mars à présent, et Merlin ne pouvait plus se souvenir du dernier vrai repas qu'il avait mangé. Il bougeait tout le temps, parfois en prenant une tranche de pain au matin, ou un yaourt à la cantine.

Il savait que ce n'était pas assez. Il savait que les constants maux de tête, que ses essoufflements, que ses vertiges présageaient que le pire était à venir. Il voyait combien ses vêtements flottaient sur lui, comment ses joues se creusaient, combien sa peau se resserrait autour de ses côtes. Ce n'était pas beau à voir dans le miroir, mais il ne se sentait pas plus mal pour autant, pas encore. Il y avait un peu moins de lui quelque part, et ça le satisfaisait d'une certaine manière. Il avait oublié qu'il voulait sortir de ça quand tout avait commencé et son esprit semblait le guider vers une sorte de…vide. C'est comme si…il voulait ne plus être. Pas dans le sens dramatique que l'entant le suicide, simplement qu'il avait cette vague idée de vouloir disparaître.

Ca n'avait pas vraiment de sens mais Merlin pensait que ça allait, parceque qu'est ce qui avait du sens de toute façon ? Ils lisaient la poésie de guerre en littérature anglaise et Merlin avait eu du mal de se concentrer ces jours là, il était à peine intéressé par la plupart des sujets.

_(Il y avait la moitié de ses devoirs complétés sous son lit la semaine suivante et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment les finir, alors ce qu'il faisait, il les cachait tous sous son lit avec les aliments que sa mère lui laissait pour le souper, enveloppés dans un sac en plastique et il les imaginait pourrir en dessous de son lit quand il dormait la nuit.)_

Pourtant il aimait la poésie où les auteurs se révoltaient parceque ça lui faisait penser que rien n'était vraiment uni, qu'ils traversaient juste le bordel de la vie en attendant par hasard la joie ou le malheur. Rien n'était sous contrôle, il le savait, alors pourquoi pas cette chose ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas contrôler cette chose ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas manger ce qu'il voulait ?

**OOO**

On était mardi et il était dans les nuages, arpentant le couloir comme un planeur. Les néons au dessus de sa tête entraient et sortaient de son champ de vision alors qu'il déambulait, et il était heureux, et il était libre et puis…tout à coup la lumière était devenue trop vive et il ne planait plus, il était redescendu sur terre, inexorablement, attiré sur la terre par la force de gravité puis il y avait eu des tâches qui dansaient devant ses yeux…

« Merlin ? » avait dit une voix familière. Un visage flou était apparu devant lui, dont il distinguait à peine les traits, mais il avait reconnu la voix entre mille.

« Arthur ? » avait-il dit.

Ensuite, il était tombé.

**Des commentaires pour Polomonkey, please ! Elle fait un travail incroyable !**


	2. Depuis si longtemps

Titre : **The Wasting Game**

Auteur : **Polomonkey**

**Traduction : **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

**Disclaimer : ****Merlin ne m'appartient pas**

**Avertissements : ****Il est question de trouble alimentaire, de vulgarité.**

**Note de l'auteur : ****Je viens de réaliser que je n'avais pas expliqué les mots en gras ! Ils proviennent d'un poëme incroyable de Philip Gross : The Wasting Game.**

**OOO**

**« It's the Dark Ages now. I believe**

**in possession, in demons that speak**

**in crone voices out of eighteen-year-old lips"**

Arthur avait rattrapé Merlin avant qu'il tombe. Ils se connaissaient l'un l'autre depuis presque 18 ans, Arthur avait déjà jeté Merlin dans la piscine tellement de fois, ou grimper sur ses épaules, ou simplement hisser en l'air pour l'ennuyer.

Il y avait eu tellement de blague sur la maigreur de Merlin, mais il n'avait jamais été aussi léger. Jamais aussi angulaire avec des extrémités si acérées, les coudes et les genoux de Merlin raclaient l'estomac d'Arthur alors qu'il le transportait à l'infirmerie.

Des mots terrifiants comme diabète ou cancer avaient traversé l'esprit d'Arthur tandis qu'il traversait le couloir, parcequ'il y avait clairement quelque chose qui clochait, un ado de 18 ans ne devait pas être si maigre. Puis il avait chassé ses pensées pour accélérer le pas. Les yeux de Merlin ne s'ouvraient toujours pas.

L'infirmière n'était pas là lorsqu'il était entré dans le bureau, alors il avait frappé dans la porte pour l'ouvrir et entrer. Tandis qu'il déposait son ami dans le vieux canapé, le t-shirt de Merlin avait remonté légèrement sur son estomac. Arthur n'était pas du genre à se laisser choquer facilement pourtant il avait eu un choc en apercevant l'estomac creux de Merlin. Il avait tendu une main tremblante pour remonter plus haut le t-shirt de Merlin jusqu'à sa poitrine, alors il avait perdu son souffle car chaque côte ressortait.

Les paupières de Merlin bougaient donc Arthur avait rabattu son t-shirt rapidement. Son ami revenait lentement à lui, presque comme si ouvrir les yeux lui coûtait un effort considérable.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » avait-il dit, d'une voix à peine distincte.

« Tu es tombé dans les pommes, » avait répondu Arthur, essayant de paraître calme et rassurant. « Tu es dans le bureau de l'infirmière. »

« Je suis tombé dans les pommes ? » avait répété Merlin faiblement.

« Heureusement que j'étais là pour te rattraper, » avait dit Arthur alors que son sourire ne trompait pas son regard.

Il avait observé Merlin, vraiment observer pour la première fois depuis longtemps, et chaque chose qu'il avait vu l'avait troublé. Il y avait des cernes sombres sous les yeux de Merlin, ses pommettes ressortaient, et il était si pâle qu'il en était presque translucide. Le regard 'Arthur s'était promené sur le corps de son ami, remarquant les fins poignets, le jeans trop grand. Bon dieu, que se passait-il ?

« Tu as perdu beaucoup de poids, » avait-il dit finalement, ça lui paraissait stupide de balancer ça comme ça, mais il ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose.

Merlin avait blêmi puis s'était repris rapidement.

« Je ne crois pas, » avait-il dit sur le même ton.

La bouche d'Arthur était sèche.

« Tu t'es regardé dans un miroir récemment ? » Avait-il demandé avec précaution. « Tu as tellement changé. »

Merlin avait haussé les épaules du mieux qu'il pouvait puisqu'il était couché sur le dos.

« Tout le monde change en ce moment. Nous sommes toujours en pleine croissance, non ? »

« Mais tu… Merlin, tu fais peur. »

Merlin avait tressaillit visiblement.

« Merci, » avait-il dit, balançant ses jambes hors du fauteuil pour se hisser en position assisse.

« Non, ce que je veux dire… Tu as l'air d'être malade. »

« Vraiment, merci. »

« Merlin, écoute ! Tu as clairement perdu trop de poids et tu viens juste de t'évanouir, non de dieu, ce n'est pas normal. T'es tu senti mal récemment ? As-tu vu un médecin ? »

« Nan. Je me sens bien. » Avait répondu Merlin, en replaçant son t-shirt.

« Je sais que ça fait peur, » avait dit Arthur gentiment, « mais tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'une perte soudaine de poids et des vertiges peuvent être les symptômes d'un certains types de maladie. Je ne dis pas que quelque chose va mal je dis juste que tu devrais aller consulter un médecin pour un bilan. »

Le mot cancer avait ressurgis dans son esprit, et il l'avait chassé une fois encore. Non Merlin, pas ça. Il devait y avoir une autre explication.

« Je ne vais pas aller chez le docteur juste parceque je me suis évanoui. Les gens s'évanouissent parfois. Tu t'es évanoui à l'âge de huit ans car on regardait un porno. » Fit remarquer Merlin, et en temps normal Arthur aurait ri en le maudissant de lui rappeler ça, mais il était trop inquiet à ce moment pour en rire.

« Ecoute, je pense vraiment que… »

« Arthur, arrêtes ! » Le ton de Merlin signifiait que la conversation était finie, et alors qu'il s'était relevé sur ses pieds, Arthur avait bondi aussi, prêt à objecter pour qu'il reste au moins afin de voir l'infirmière. Mais il n'en avait pas eu besoin car à l'instant où Merlin s'était relevé, ses jambes avaient lâché sous lui une fois encore.

Arthur l'avait rattrapé avant qu'il tombe, le ramenant dans le fauteuil et plaçant sa tête entre ses genoux. Il y avait eu un silence durant quelques minutes alors que Merlin prenait de grande inspiration, respirant lentement tandis qu'Arthur essayait de réfléchir.

Quand Merlin avait finalement relevé la tête, il semblait mieux face à Arthur.

« Ne recommence pas, » avait-il dit. « C'est juste des vertiges résiduels. »

« Merde, » avait dit Arthur puis la porte s'était ouverte laissant entrer l'infirmière.

« Bonjour les garçons, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un. » Avait-elle dit, son regard passant brièvement sur Arthur pour ensuite s'installer sur Merlin.

« Vous êtes Monsieur Emrys, non ? Vous allez bien ? »

« Bien, » avait dit Merlin, juste quand Arthur avait dit : « il s'est évanoui. »

« Oh mon pauvre, » avait dit l'infirmière, en s'agenouillant devant Merlin. « Tu t'es cogné la tête ? »

« Non, mais il vient juste d'essayer de se relever et il a presque failli retomber dans les pommes, » Avait averti Arthur, donc Merlin lui avait lancé un regard noir.

« As-tu mangé ce matin ? »

« Oui. »

« Quelque chose de consistant ? Pas une barre chocolatée, je sais comment sont les garçons. » L'infirmière souriait pour l'encourager à répondre, alors Merlin s'était renfrogné.

« Des céréales. »

Arthur avait comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche à propos de ça, parceque Merlin n'avait jamais apprécié les céréales, et qu'il avait toujours pris des toasts en compagnie d'Arthur. Et il lui avait dit qu'il n'aimait pas boire du lait au matin.

L'infirmière avait placé une main sur son front.

« Tu es un peu chaud, et tu es pâle. Te sens-tu malade ? »

Arthur avait pu voir que Merlin allait formuler un non, quand, à la dernière seconde, il avait semblé changer d'avis.

« Ouais, en fait. J'ai mal à la gorge et j'ai mal à la tête. » Merlin battait les cils vers l'infirmière. « Ma mère a eu la grippe et je me suis occupée d'elle, vous pensez que c'est ça ? »

Et c'était ça. Un mensonge évident. Arthur était certain que Hunith n'avait pas été présente de la semaine, elle était partie rentre visite à sa sœur. Il le savait parceque Gauvain avait persuadé Merlin de sortir, et ensuite il avait tenté d'organiser une soirée imprévue chez Merlin, qui avait finalement avorté grâce à Gwen et Freya face à la gêne évidente de Merlin.

_Pourquoi mentirait-il ?_

L'infirmière avait acquiescé, satisfaite.

« Les vertiges sont courant avec la grippe. Je recommande que tu rentres chez toi pour aller au lit et que tu ne reviennes pas avant de te sentir mieux. » Il avait sourit. « Regarde la télé pendant quelques jours. »

Merlin ne semblait pas vraiment ravi mais il avait acquiescé pour accord, ensuite il s'était relevé du fauteuil. Cette fois il n'avait pas tangué donc Arthur s'était simplement arrangé pour être sur les talons de Merlin avant qu'il ne prenne la porte.

« Je vais te raccompagner, » avait-il dit.

« Je peux reprendre le bus, » Avait marmonner Merlin.

« Ne sois pas stupide, j'ai deux temps libre et puis la pause de midi, je peux largement te raccompagner. » Avait insisté Arthur.

L'infirmière avait sourit en l'approuvant et durant quelques secondes Merlin avait semblé totalement paniqué, puis son visage s'était relâché et il avait haussé les épaules en acceptant.

**OOO**

Le trajet du retour chez Merlin était seulement de vingt minutes et Arthur n'avait pas l'intention d'un perdre une seconde.

« Pourquoi lui as-tu menti ? » avait-il demandé, l'instant même où Merlin avait mis sa ceinture.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as dit que ta mère avait eu la grippe. Elle n'était même pas là. »

« Ouais et bien, elle posait des questions et je devais dire quelque chose. Je t'ai dit que j'allais bien mais on dirait que personne ne veut me croire, et puis j'ai bien droit à une journée de maladie. »

Arthur était resté silencieux un moment, attentif. Puis :

« Tu n'aimes pas les céréales. »

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« Tu as dit que tu avais mangé des céréales, mais tu n'aimes… »

« Seigneur, c'est l'inquisition espagnole ? » Avait explosé Merlin. « Non, je n'ai pas déjeuner parceque j'ai oublié, vas-tu m'en vouloir de ne pas vouloir faire un rapport complet de mes repas à l'infirmière de l'école ? »

Merlin jurait rarement. Et il hurlait rarement sur Arthur sauf en dehors des plaisanteries qu'ils s'échangeaient. Les seules fois où Arthur avait vu Merlin hurler c'est quand il était réellement bouleversé. Comme lorsque Hunith avait eu son accident de voiture et que les médecins avaient refusé qu'il aille la voir, ou quand Freya avait eu un œil au beurre noir à cause de son copain, ou quand il avait surprit Valiant en train d'ennuyer un gamin parcequ'il était gay.

« Pourquoi es tu sur la défensive ? » Avait calmement demandé Arthur.

« Pourquoi poses tu autant de questions ? » Avait répondu Merlin.

« Parceque je me fais du soucis. » Avait simplement répondu Arthur, puis Merlin s'était tu.

Il y avait eu un long silence gêné.

« Merci de te soucier de moi, » avait dit Merlin de façon hésitante après un moment. « Mais honnêtement, je vais bien. La seule chose est que je suis juste un peu stressé pour mes devoirs d'anglais. »

Le poids sur le cœur d'Arthur s'était allégé légèrement. Merlin était reconnu dans leur groupe d'ami pour être perfectionniste, il était toujours celui qui se tuait le plus au travail durant les examens, et passait le plus de temps pour ses devoirs ou ses présentations. Le stress combiné avec des repas manqués semblait suffisant pour causer une perte de connaissance.

« D'accord, » il avait dit en souriant à son ami. « Promets moi que tu vas décompressé aujourd'hui ? »

« Promis, » avait dit Merlin en souriant en retour.

Arthur s'était senti rassuré. En venir à une conclusion dramatique comme le cancer avait été une situation ridicule. Merlin était juste un peu à cran.

**OOO**

Arthur avait insisté pour monter jusqu'à l'appartement de Merlin.

« Je veux être certain que tu seras bien dans le fauteuil avec une tasse de thé avant que je m'en aille, » avait-il dit fermement donc Merlin avait concédé.

En vérité, il avait forcé Merlin à s'asseoir pendant qu'il était parti dans la cuisine pour faire chauffer la bouilloire.

« Lait, sucre ? » Avait-il appelé.

« Noir, » avait-il eu en réponse.

La cuisine de Merlin était familièrement plaisante – petite comme le reste de l'appartement, mais très chaleureuse. Il y avait des cartes postales sur un mûr, et des photos. Hunith et Merlin en train de marcher, les 16 ans de Merlin, Merlin et Arthur en train de tirer la langue près de la tour de Blackpool. Arthur souriait en la regardant. Quel âge avaient-ils ? 13 ou 14 ? Ils étaient devenus amis quelques mois après leur première rencontre à l'école, mais ils étaient inséparables depuis huit ans. Arthur ne se souvenait pas d'avoir eu une amitié comme cela avant, quelqu'un qui pensait comme lui, qui avait le même sens de l'humour, le même point de vue sur la vie. Il n'avait jamais autant rigolé avec quelqu'un que comme il le faisait avec Merlin.

« Ce carillon est nouveau ? Je ne le reconnais pas, » avait appelé Arthur, en le frôlant car il ouvrait l'armoire où se trouvaient les tasses.

« Il est là depuis quelques mois, » avait répondu Merlin.

Quelques mois ? Quand était-il venu pour la dernière fois ?

Arthur avait fait un calcul rapide dans sa tête et il était surpris de réaliser qu'il n'avait plus mis un pied dans l'appartement de Merlin depuis avant Noël.

_Je vivais pratiquement ici._

Il avait passé énormément de temps avec Gwen l'année dernière, il en était conscient, et les derniers mois il avait fait des aller retour entre Mithian, le football, et les devoirs et…il ne savait plus. Il n'avait simplement plus trouver le temps de passer du temps ici.

Se sentant terriblement coupable, Arthur avait versé de l'eau dans une tasse ensuite il avait commencé à chercher quelque chose à manger pour Merlin. Peut être du beurre de cacahuète sur un toast, ou un reste de spaghetti, quelque chose pour le remplir.

Mais quand il avait ouvert la porte du frigo, c'était presque totalement vide. Un pot de moutarde et un tube de tomate concentrée, aussi un peu de margarine et une botte de carotte légèrement moisie. En fronçant les sourcils, Arthur s'était rabattu dans les placards. Il n'y avait pas de céréale bien sûre, Hunith n'en mangeait pas non plus, et il n'y avait rien d'autre. Quelques assortiments de boîtes de conserves, des lentilles et une variété de condiments, mais rien de consistant. Rien de vraiment mangeable.

Arthur était revenu lentement dans le salon.

« Je voulais te faire à manger. Mais il n'y a pas de nourriture. »

Merlin ne l'avait pas regardé.

« Ouais, je suis un peu paresseux quand maman s'en va. Je prends des plats à emporter. »

« Il n'y a pas de barquettes vides dans la poubelle, » avait dit Arthur.

« J'ai sorti les poubelles hier soir. » Merlin s'était retourné, en plissant les yeux. « Tu ne vas pas recommencer ? »

L'image des côtes de Merlin avait traversé l'esprit d'Arthur, et un autre souvenir lui était revenu, comme un déclic, il s'était tout à coup souvenu d'une conversation qu'il avait eu avec Merlin quand ils étaient allés au cottage.

Arthur avait fait frire un énorme déjeuner alors Merlin avait rigolé, en protestant qu'il y avait beaucoup trop de nourriture.

«_Mais non, mon ami, » avait répondu Arthur, se cuisinant un peu plus d'œufs. « Manger est la meilleure chose au monde. »_

_« Mais tu n'es jamais rassasié ? » Avait dit Merlin, mais ça ne sonnait pas aussi drôle que ça aurait dû l'être._

_« Si, mais jamais longtemps. » Avait répondu Arthur, en regardant son ami. « Je parie que tu n'es jamais rempli, tu manges comme un oiseau. »_

_« Je suis rempli ! » Avait protesté Merlin. « C'est juste…je n'aime pas vraiment ça. »_

_« Tu n'aimes pas quoi ? »_

_« Me sentir rempli. » Merlin avait regardé son assiette. « Si je mange de trop, je me sens vraiment bizarre, comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal. »_

_Arthur était sur le point de lui dire que c'était dans sa tête, mais quelque chose dans le ton de Merlin l'en avait empêché._

_« C'est pourquoi tu ne manges pas beaucoup ? »_

_« Parfois, » Avait dit Merlin, et durant quelques secondes il avait semblé très vulnérable. Puis son expression s'était clarifiée et il avait souri à Arthur._

_« Mais tu manges assez pour nous deux. »_

_« Hé ! » Avait dit Arthur, prenant un morceau du toast de Merlin, et le sujet avait été oublié._

Arthur avait cligné des yeux.

« Tu n'as pas la grippe ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. »

« Oui, je sais. » Merlin semblait embarrassé.

« Tu t'es évanoui parceque…tu ne manges pas. »

Les mots flottaient lourdement dans l'air. Arthur pouvait voir la poitrine de Merlin monter et descendre, lentement au rythme de sa respiration.

**A suivre…et n'oubliez pas de commenter pour Polomonkey !**


	3. Lorsque tu me soignes

Titre : **The Wasting Game**

Auteur : **Polomonkey**

**Traduction : **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

**Disclaimer : ****Merlin ne m'appartient pas.**

**Avertissements : ****violence, homophobie, vulgarité.**

**OOO**

**« I believe fairy tales like hot news,**

**How the Snow Queen's pinched**

**Enraptured child might desire**

**Nothing but tu spell ETERNITY**

**From jags of ice, how Rumpelstiltskin**

**With the rage of any secret thing**

**That's named for what it is**

**Might stamp so hard the splintering**

**Could go on forever"**

Merlin avait fait son coming out trois ans auparavant. Ou plutôt ça avait été dévoilé à cause d'une photo téléchargée sur Facebook sur laquelle il embrassait un autre gars pendant la fête d'Avalon. Il l'avait appris en arrivant à l'école le lundi d'après, où Gwen l'avait entraîné dans une classe vide pour lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle.

« Tout le monde sait ? » Il avait essayé de ne pas haleter. « Est-ce…est ce qu'Arth… »

Et puis la porte s'était ouverte et Arthur se tenait là, entouré de Gauvain et de Lance et de Freya, évidemment tout le monde voulait le voir. Merlin ne pouvait en regarder aucun, ses mains tremblaient de peur tandis qu'il s'efforçait de réfléchir à ce qu'il se pasait.

Puis Arthur s'était avancé vers lui, alors Merlin avait reculé involontairement, en s'imaginant qu'Arthur allait le frapper. Mais il avait senti des bras solides se resserrer autour de son dos, alors il avait fallu un moment à son cerveau pour réaliser que c'était Arthur qui l'enlaçait.

« Je m'en fiche, » avait dit Arthur distinctement. «Et j'emmerde tout ceux que ça dérange. »

Merlin avait senti des larmes lui brûler les yeux lorsqu'Arthur l'avait finalement relâché, et il s'était retourné vers ses autres amis, qui souriaient tous.

« J'ai toujours su que tu avais un petit faible pour moi, » Avait dit Gauvain, alors Freya l'avait frappé dans le bras. « Aie, quoi, je détendais l'atmosphère ! »

« Idiot, » avait dit Lance, ensuite il s'était avancé pour tapoter Merlin sur le bras. « Ca ne dérange aucun de nous, je te le promets. »

« Attends, donc, tu crois que tu es, euh genre, gay Merlin ? » Avait demandé Freya. « Ou bi, ou… »

« Dis moi Freya, ça veut dire quoi 'genre' gay ? » Avait ricané Gauvain, alors il avait reçu un autre coup dans le bras.

« Je…je… je ne sais pas. C'est un peu… Je n'y avais pas réfléchi jusqu'à présent. » Avait bégayé Merlin.

« Tu n'as pas à y réfléchir, mon beau, » avait répondu Gwen chaleureusement. « Tant que tu es heureux. »

« Très bien. » Avait dit Arthur fermement. « A présent, bougeons, on va être en retard pour le cours d'histoire et j'ai besoin de recopier tes notes. »

Et Merlin s'était senti si chanceux à ce moment là, tellement aimé qu'il se sentait invincible.

**OOO**

Cependant, malgré la promesse de Lance, ça dérangeait des gens. Des personnes comme Cenred, et ses potes de l'année du dessus, qui avaient piégé Merlin dans un coin, deux jours plus tard, alors qu'il rentrait chez lui en empruntant le terrain de jeux.

Il les avait vu appuyé sur le goal, alors il avait tenté de légèrement dévier sa trajectoire, mais ils l'avaient remarqués. Il avait accéléré le pas, mais ils l'avaient facilement rattrapé.

« Tout va bien Emrys ? Jolie photo. Ca mets en évidence ton côté tapette. »

Merlin avait été dans l'obligation de s'arrêter car ils lui avaient bloqués le passage. Donc, il avait gardé les yeux baissés et il s'était tu. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'aggraver la situation, sa meilleure chance était qu'ils finissent par se lasser et s'en aller.

« Je connais ce gamin avec qui tu étais, Mordred. Un petit gothique avec plein de piercing, c'est ça ? Je parie que c'est un petit vicieux, putain. »

Cenred s'était penché pour se rapprocher de Merlin.

« Une question Emrys, lequel des deux fait la fille ? C'est toi ? Tu te mets à quatre pattes et tu te laisses grimper dessus comme la petite pédale que tu es ? »

Merlin avait tressailli, à cause de la conversation, et par la proximité de Cenred.

« Ou est ce que tu es avec Pendragon ? Est-ce que c'est pour ça qu'il te laisse traîner avec lui ? Parceque tu suces sa bite dés qu'il claque des doigts ? »

La rage avait empoigné la poitrine de Merlin.

« Va te faire foutre. »

« Qu'est ce que tu viens de me dire ? » Avait demandé Cenred Gentiment.

« Va te faire foutre ! » Avait hurlé Merlin, faisant un geste désespéré, en poussant l'un des garçons sur le côté, puis en essayant de partir en courant, mais Cenred l'avait retenu facilement, en lui tordant un bras dans le dos.

Merlin avait crié à la soudaine douleur dans son bras, puis Cenred l'avait retourné pour lui donner un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Merlin avait ressenti une explosion aveuglante de douleur, puis il s'était retrouvé sur le sol avant de le réaliser, en gémissant. Ensuite ils l'avaient tabassés sans ménagement. Merlin s'était recroquevillé en boule pour se protéger de la plupart des coups de pieds, mais il avait terriblement mal, et il n'arrivait plus à penser à cause de la peur, puisqu'il n'avait aucune idée de leur limite, si ils allaient le faire hospitaliser, ou pire.

Ensuite les coups de pieds avaient cessé et Merlin s'était légèrement déroulé, seulement pour être rejeté sur son dos, afin que Cenred s'asseye sur son torse. Il avait attrapé les cheveux de Merlin pour tirer dessus violemment, de façon à faire apparaître le blanc de son cou, puis il avait utilisé sa main libre pour tracer une ligne invisible sur la gorge de Merlin.

« Tu as de la chance qu'on ne te tue pas, tapette, » avait-il dit très bas, alors que Merlin ne pouvait plus respirer.

Et puis Merlin avait senti le poids sur sa poitrine s'alléger, car Cenred s'était relevé et qu'ils s'étaient tous éloignés, en riant. Il n'avait pas bougé durant une minute ou plus, apeuré que ça soit un piège et qu'ils soient dans son dos, mais quand il avait finalement retourné la tête, il n'y avait plus aucun signe de leur présence.

Merlin avait essayé de s'asseoir mais une agonie lancinante lui déchirait les côtes et les flancs, alors il était retombé en arrière, pantelant. Ca faisait trop mal d'essayer de se lever.

Il allait devoir appeler quelqu'un pour l'aider.

Sa mère était au travail et à côté de ça, il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voie comme ça, ça l'aurait détruite. Puis Gwen était partie, ensuite Lance n'avait pas de téléphone, et Freya allait paniquer, Gauvain allait en faire tout un plat.

Il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait appeler Arthur.

**OOO**

Il avait été bref au téléphone, en expliquant qu'il avait un problème et qu'il avait besoin d'un coup de main.

Il ne s'était pas attendu qu'Arthur vienne aussi rapidement, pourtant il avait vu sa tête blonde au loin à peine 15 minutes plus tard, alors il avait poussé un soupir de soulagement.

Il avait su deviner l'exact moment où Arthur l'avait aperçu, car son ami avait tout à coup commencé à courir.

« Merlin ? Merlin, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé bordel ? » La voix d'Arthur était forte et sévère, mais Merlin pouvait entendre qu'il avait eu peur.

« J'vais bien… Juste…quelques ennuis. »

« Quoi ? » Avait répété Arthur frénétiquement, en s'agenouillant à côté de lui.

« Cenred et les autres, » Merlin essayait de répondre. Même si parler le faisait souffrir.

La mâchoire d'Arthur s'était crispée de colère.

« Je vais les tuer, » avait-il dit, et son visage s'était assombri.

**OOO**

Arthur avait insisté pour retourner chez lui en taxi où il pourrait garder un œil sur Merlin, et Merlin avait capitulé – en partie car il préférait se nettoyer avant que sa mère le voie, et surtout parcequ'il ne voulait pas être seul.

Arthur avait allongé Merlin dans son lit et il était parti prendre la trousse des premiers secours. Apparemment, les sifflements de douleur de Merlin s'entendaient dans la pièce d'à côté, car 5 minutes plus tard, la sœur d'Arthur, complètement effrayée, Morgane, était entrée sans un bruit pour prendre le coton et l'alcool des mains de son frère et s'occuper de Merlin. Elle n'avait pas posé la moindre question et elle s'était montrée très efficace pour soigner Merlin, et même pour lui trouver un paracetamol puisque Merlin avait mal.

Il avait eu la permission de sa maman pour rester chez Arthur cette nuit là, et ils avaient regardé des DVD ensemble dans la chambre d'Arthur, puis ils avaient parlé jusque très tôt au matin.

Arthur était allongé sur un lit d'appoint qui reposait par terre, mais au bout d'un moment il avait grimpé dans le lit près de Merlin, alors ils avaient fini par s'endormir, ça semblait naturel pour Arthur de rester là. Merlin et Arthur avaient partagé leur lit tellement de fois avant, surtout celui là, qui était plus grand et plus confortable.

Tout juste quand Merlin avait commencé à dériver, Arthur avait parlé.

« Savais tu…je me demande…depuis combien de temps sais tu que tu es gay ? »

« Mmm ? Oh. Je ne sais pas. Peut être quelques mois. »

Dans la lumière d'une simple lampe, il pouvait voir qu'Arthur le regardait, attendant clairement qu'il développe.

« Je pensais, je me disais que c'était bizarre de ne pas vraiment aimer les filles, et lorsque Freya et moi sommes sorti ensemble, j'ai trouvé ça trop gênant et j'ai commencé à me poser la question… »

« Alors, samedi… »

« Hum, et bien, je bavardais juste avec ce gars et il m'a donné une bière et il était trop sympa… »

Merlin s'était interrompu, trouvant étrange d'en parler avec Arthur. Il se demandait si son ami essayait de lui prouver qu'il était à l'aise avec sa sexualité, ou si il était simplement curieux.

« Continue, » L'avait relancé Arthur.

_Il fallait aller jusqu'au bout…_

« Ouais, et bien, nous somme sorti et nous nous sommes assis sur un petit banc, et je parlais de chose et d'autre quand il m'a…simplement embrassé. »

C'était la première fois que Merlin se faisait embrassé par un garçon et il avait été surpris par le goût atténué de fumée de la bouche de Mordred, et de la tendre pression de sa langue. C'était…en quelque sorte, merveilleux. C'était tout à fait inattendu. Pourtant Merlin avait commencé à s'intéresser aux garçons, mais il n'avait jamais eu le moindre espoir que cet intérêt lui soit retourné. Il se disait qu'il devrait avoir beaucoup de chance, avec ses grandes oreilles décollées, sa grande carcasse, et sa maladresse habituelle. Qui allait bien vouloir de lui de toute façon ?

Puis Mordred s'était intéressé à lui. Il semblait sincère, intéressé par ce qu'il disait, suffisamment attiré par lui pour l'embrasser. Ca avait été un rare moment de pure joie pour Merlin.

« Je ne savais pas que Vivian était en train de prendre des photos avec son téléphone, » avait dit Merlin amèrement. Si prêt de sortir du placard qu'il se sentait bien. Mais ce placard avait été ouvert de force, en quelque sorte.

Il s'était retourné pour faire face à Arthur, puis il avait grimacé à la soudaine pression sur ses côtes. Il pouvait voir Arthur se tendre, même dans l'obscurité.

« Je vais vraiment tuer Cenred, tu sais. »

« Non, » avait dit Merlin. « Tu vas avoir des problèmes. Ca n'en vaut pas la peine. »

« Si, ça en vaut vraiment la peine. » Avait répondu Arthur déterminé.

« Ils vont probablement recommencer, » Avait dit Merlin, et il se sentait mal à cette idée.

« Personne ne recommencera. Considère moi comme ton garde du corps personnel. »

Merlin avait rigolé.

« Comme dans le film avec Whitney Houston ? »

« Si tu commences à chanter, je démissionne officiellement. » Avait dit Arthur et ils avaient rigolé tout les deux.

Ensuite Arthur était resté silencieux un moment et Merlin s'était demandé si il s'était endormi, quand son ami avait soudain parlé.

« J'ai eu peur aujourd'hui. Quand je t'ai vu sur le bord du terrain, tu avais l'air…tu étais comme… »

La voix d'Arthur avait chancelé légèrement, alors Merlin avait impulsivement attrapé sa main sous les couvertures.

« Je vais bien, » il avait dit, en lui souriant tendrement.

Arthur avait souri en retour.

« Bien. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. »

Et puis, si rapidement que Merlin se demandait si il l'avait rêvé, Arthur s'était rapproché pour effleurer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Puis il s'était retourné et il avait éteint la lumière.

Ils n'avaient plus parlé de la nuit, et au matin Arthur était parti, laissant à Merlin un mot où il lui disait de ne pas s'inquiéter pour l'école. Alors il avait passé la matinée dans le lit d'Arthur jusqu'à ce que Morgane le reconduise chez lui, où il avait passé la plupart de la soirée à se questionner sur la soirée.

Ils n'en avaient plus reparlé, mais le matin suivant, quand Merlin était retourné à l'école, Arthur avait été suspendu une semaine à cause d'une bagarre avec Cenred, qui avait reçu son dernier avertissement, et qui avait été renvoyé.

**OOO**

Pour une raison inconnue, c'est ce baiser timide/ou pas auquel Merlin pensait à présent, avec Arthur en face de lui, qui attendait une explication.

Parcequ'il avait été vulnérable une fois, Arthur lui avait remonté le moral, il l'avait emmené chez lui dans son lit et il l'avait embrassé et il l'avait protégé. A présent, il se sentait de nouveau vulnérable, alors une petite part de lui voulait qu'Arthur lui remonte le moral une seconde fois, qu'il le prenne dans ses bras en lui promettant de combattre ses démons comme il l'avait fait trois ans plus tôt.

Mais c'était avant, et depuis Merlin ne croyait plus au conte de fée où tout finissait bien.

Et puis Arthur ne voulait pas de lui, et Arthur ne pouvait plus le sauver.

Il s'était soudain senti horriblement fatigué. Il voulait qu'Arthur s'en aille, il voulait que son ami oublie tout ça. Il voulait rester seul avec ses mauvais choix, son horrible solitude, et ses armoires vides.

« Merlin ? Tu m'écoutes ? »

Merlin avait relevé les yeux sur le visage d'Arthur pour voir le même regard de pitié qu'avait eu Arthur quand il s'était réveillé dans le bureau de l'infirmière. Pour une raison inconnue, ça l'avait mis en rogne.

« Non, parceque tu m'ennuies. »

La mâchoire d'Arthur s'était contractée mais il n'avait pas perdu son sang froid, Merlin pouvait le constater. Son ami était déterminé à rester diplomate et attentionné, et une centaine d'autres choses irritantes que Merlin ne supportait plus. Il ne voulait pas être traité comme un gamin ou un incompris, surtout par Arthur. Ca le mettait au plus bas, il ne voulait pas de la charité d'Arthur, juste qu'il soit l'ami qu'il aurait dû être.

Encore qu'il y avait des avantages à avoir été d'ancien meilleur ami. Ils savaient exactement où se piquer l'un l'autre.

« Je m'inquiète simplement, » Avait recommencé Arthur, alors Merlin avait reniflé.

« Ne fais pas ta fillette, Arthur ? J'ai sauté quelques repas, il n'y a pas besoin d'en faire toute une histoire. »

« Très bien, ce n'est pas juste quelques repas, non ? » Avait dit Arthur qui semblait ennuyé que Merlin tourne les choses à son avantage.

« Juste parceque je ne me gave pas de glucide comme les super joueur de football, » railla Merlin, puis il avait ajouté, en prenant la mimique de Valiant, « Peut être que je devrais manger des boissons protéinées, mon pote ! »

« Arrêtes de faire comme si ce n'est pas un problème ! Pour l'amour du ciel Merlin, il n'y a rien à manger chez toi. »

Merlin avait joué sa dernière carte.

« Comment peux tu savoir ce qu'i manger chez moi ? »

« Comment ? »

« Quand es tu venu la dernière fois chez moi ? La semaine dernière ? Le mois dernier ? Peux tu t'en souvenir ? »

Arthur essaya de mythoner.

« Je ne suis pas venu récemment. J'étais… »

« Occupé, je sais, » l'avait interrompu Merlin. « Occupé avec Mithian, occupé avec le foot, occupé avec tout et n'importe quoi sauf moi. »

Arthur semblait à court de mot.

« Je t'ai vu tout les jours, » avait –il finalement dit.

« Ouais, » avait répondu Merlin. « Cinq minutes en classe, ou 15 minutes au dîner avant de t'en aller. Puis tu m'évites toujours dans les couloirs, tu le sais ça. »

« Où vas-tu chercher ça ? »

« Ca vient du fait que je ne t'ai pas vu en trois mois, et tout à coup tu penses que tu as le droit de m'accuser d'avoir un problème. Ca ne marche pas comme ça ! »

Merlin hurlait, et il ne savait pas pourquoi, puisqu'il n'avait pas envie de se battre avec Arthur, en fait tout ce qu'il voulait c'était dormir, juste se rouler en boule sur le canapé et prétendre que rien ne s'était passé.

Arthur semblait… C'était difficile à décrire. Il ressentait encore de la pitié, mais aussi un mélange de culpabilité, et d'inquiétude.

C'était trop, et Merlin n'en voulait plus.

« Peux tu t'en aller ? » Avait-il demandé.

« Merlin… »

« Je veux que tu t'en aille. J'ai besoin de me reposer. Peux tu partir ? »

Arthur voulait refuser, et Merlin pouvait voir qu'il n'était pas entièrement d'accord avec ce qu'il lui avait dit, mais il ne voulait pas entamer une autre dispute.

« Je…d'accord. Mais cette conversation n'est pas finie, ok ? Je ne vais pas laisser ça comme ça. »

Merlin n'avait pas pris la peine de répondre. Aussi prêt que ça puisse le toucher, pour lui la conversation était finie, pour de bon.

Il était parti très lentement, sur la demande de Merlin, en espérant qu'il change d'avis. Mais Merlin avait détourné les yeux, couché sur le canapé, les yeux fermés jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur le prenne au mot.

**OOO**

Il avait du s'endormir parceque lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, il faisait noir dehors, et son téléphone sonnait. Il y avait un nouveau message d'Arthur qui disait simplement « va voir dehors, à ta porte. » Il l'avait fait et il avait trouvé deux sacs de courses remplies de nourriture.

Ca avait presque fait sourire Merlin. Il avait remarqué certains de ses aliments préférés, chocolat, fraises, tagliatelle fraîche, et il avait ressenti un tiraillement qui n'avait rien à voir avec la faim, alors qu'il jetait les deux sacs pleins à la poubelle.


	4. Donc je suppose que je ne sais pas

Titre : **The Wasting Game**

Auteur : **Polomonkey**

**Traduction : **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

**Disclaimer : ****Merlin ne m'appartient pas**

**Avertissements : ****Drogue, violence mineur, vulgarité, possible situation sexuelle non consentie (certaines personnes pensent que les relations sexuelles sous l'influence de la drogue ne sont pas consentie.)**

**Note de l'auteur : ****Ce chapitre est plein d'émotion. Désolé si c'est un peu excessif.**

**OOO**

**« Close now, this nothing-**

**hungry thing that fills**

**him, that empties him… »**

Une semaine était passée. Après des mois d'absence, Arthur était tout à coup partout. Attendant Merlin à la sortie de l'école, assis avec lui pour manger, l'accompagnant même jusqu'à la bibliothèque.

Arthur voulait savoir la vérité mais Merlin était plus intelligent que ça. Il savait qu'il ne dirait plus rien à son ami avant longtemps, il était tenace. Arthur non. Il était impatient pour presque tout, il ne savait pas lutter contre ça. Il finirait par se lasser, ensuite par oublier, et Merlin serait à nouveau seul.

Merlin ne savait pas clairement pourquoi il désirait ça, du pourquoi il voulait qu'on le laisse seul, de toute façon il savait que ça allait arriver alors pourquoi mettre en attente l'inévitable ?

Il détestait un peu Arthur pour ça, mais pas autant qu'il détestait cette partie de lui qui s'en réjouissait, cette reconnaissance pathétique puisqu'Arthur passait à nouveau du temps avec lui. Même si c'était seulement par pitié.

Merlin ne s'investissait pas dans les conversations. Quand Arthur lui demandait si il avait mangé aujourd'hui, ou si il lui offrait un encas, il prétendait ne pas l'avoir entendu ou il changeait simplement de sujet. Occasionnellement, Arthur remettait le sujet sur le tapis, seulement quand ils étaient seuls, donc Merlin rassemblait ses affaires et il s'en allait.

Arthur finit par comprendre. Il avait arrêté de demander, conservant des conversations neutres, cependant Merlin pouvait sentir le regard de son ami sur lui, plein d'inquiétude.

Il détestait ça et il aimait ça.

Cela faisait trois semaines depuis qu'il était tombé dans les pommes, et Merlin voyait qu'Arthur avait reçu le message parcequ'il était moins pressant quand ils étaient ensemble, se mélangeant plus rapidement à leur bande d'amis. Ca n'était pas venu spontanément de Merlin mais il avait joué le jeu. En fin de compte, une certaine normalité était revenue quand Mithian annonça qu'elle organisait une soirée le vendredi.

« Je ne sais pas y aller, » avait-il dit automatiquement. « Je suis occupé vendredi. Je vais voir ma grand-mère. »

« Dommage que ce n'est pas samedi, » avait dit Arthur et Merlin avait hoché la tête en signe d'accord.

Il avait réalisé trop tard qu'il était pris au piège, quand Arthur s'était retourné vers Mithian pour lui demander :

« Bébé, pourrions nous la faire samedi à la place ? Je pense que tes parents sont absents tout le week end, non ? »

« Ouais, pourquoi pas ? » Avait dit Mithian, en souriant à Merlin. « Je ne peux pas organiser une fête sans le meilleur ami d'Arthur après tout. »

Elle était gentille, sincèrement gentille, et ça rendait les choses plus compliquées. Merlin avait jeté un regard noir à Arthur, convaincu qu'il avait planifié tout ça. Il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière à présent, parceque ça aurait semblé louche, depuis quelques semaines il s'était donné du mal à construire sa façade de type 'normal' et il ne pouvait pas la briser.

« Super, » il avait dit, se forçant à sourire ensuite Gauvain l'avait frappé dans le dos.

« Génial ! Maintenant on n'a juste besoin de trouver la veinarde qui va m'accompagner à la fête. »

« J'ai entendu que les femmes en prison avait un jour de liberté le samedi, » dit Freya pince sans rire, alors Gauvain lui avait tiré la langue pendant que Gwen lui volait une frite.

Merlin n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur ses amis. Est-ce qu'il l'imaginait, ou est ce qu'Arthur lui lançait des regards ? A quoi jouait-il exactement ?

**OOO**

Debout, en face de son armoire le samedi soir, Merlin se sentait mal. Il savait qu'Arthur allait essayer de lui parler ce soir, il pouvait le ressentir, et il n'était pas prêt à se disputer. Il était tellement fatigué de mentir. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour sauver les apparences, c'était éviter Arthur du mieux qu'il pouvait, et ensuite rentrer chez lui aussitôt que possible.

Il s'était tortillé dans un t-shirt noir puis il avait ajouté un pull noir et blanc avec des motifs écossais. Il n'était visiblement pas trop large alors que son jeans noir était problématique, menaçant de glisser sur ses hanches. Il finit par faire un nouveau trou dans sa ceinture qui le tiendrait quasiment en place.

Quand il s'était regardé dans le miroir, l'effet était…décevant. Ses oreilles étaient incroyablement grandes, même si elles étaient cachées par une touffe de cheveux noirs, puis son visage était émacié et fatigué. Les valises noires sous ses yeux le rendaient ridicule en quelque sorte, comme si il avait mis de l'ombre à paupière. Il ressentait une pointe de jalousie car les filles pouvaient camoufler tout ça.

_(Qui veux-tu impressionner de toute façon ?)_

Personne. Il ne réussirait même pas si il essayait. Tout à coup, il s'était senti mal en pensant à ce que Arthur verrait en le regardant. Est-ce qu'Arthur allait grimacer en jetant un œil sur le garçon complexe, le garçon squelettique, le garçon maladroit, la somme calamiteuse de ce qu'il était ? Qu'est ce que Arthur lui avait dit dans le bureau de l'infirmière ?

_(« Merlin, tu fais peur. »)_

Bien sûre qu'Arthur penserait ça. Arthur qui était littéralement à damner avec ses grands yeux bleus, sa peau dorée, et son physique de dieu grec. C'était comme dans les contes de fées, où Arthur était le beau prince et Merlin l'horrible créature qui échouait – la sorcière, le troll, ou le monstre – pour conquérir sa princesse.

Merlin avait décidé de boire beaucoup ce soir.

**OOO**

Il se sentait sur le point de craquer en arrivant, il n'avait jamais aimé les fêtes alors que tout le monde semblait emballé par la soirée, il tremblait presque de nervosité. Mais Gauvain l'avait sauvé, pressant une bière dans ses mains, et puis une autre quand l'autre fut terminée et il s'était senti mieux. Plus calme. Il avait seulement vu brièvement de loin Arthur, il était avec Mithian la plupart du temps, remplissant ses obligations d'hôte.

Il était perché sur le fauteuil quand il remarqua qu'Arthur venait directement vers lui, alors il s'était levé rapidement pour couper par la cuisine et se rendre dans le jardin, se perdant lui-même dans la foule.

Il ne savait pas si Arthur l'avait vu sortir et il ne voulait lui laisser aucune chance, alors il avait pris la porte de l'abri situé dans le fond du jardin pour se glisser à l'intérieur. Il y avait très peu de lumière et il lui avait fallu un moment avant de réaliser qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre à l'intérieur.

« Non de…oh Merlin, c'est toi. »

Il avait plissé les yeux sur le visage tapis au sol et il avait réalisé qu'il s'agissait seulement de Gilli. Ils étaient assis ensemble au cours de math, et ils ne se parlaient pas vraiment, ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis.

« Gilli ? Pourquoi es-tu dans… »

Merlin s'était arrêté de parler en remarquant finalement la table devant laquelle Gilli était allongé, puis il avait vu le permis de conduire et un petit sachet de poudre blanche.

_Oh._

« Désolé, je voulais juste… » Avait-il bredouillé, en se retournant embarrassé vers la porte.

« Relax Merlin, c'est juste de la coke. » Gilli semblait amusé, comme lorsque Merlin résolvait une équation une demi heure après le reste de la classe pendant que Monsieur Benson grattait sa tête de confusion.

« Ouais je sais, je… »

« Ecoute, je suppose que tu t'es précipité ici parceque tu voulais fuir la fête comme je le fais, alors assieds toi et ne flippe pas. »

Merlin avait toujours l'air dubitatif parceque Gilli rigolait encore, mais pas méchamment.

« Ce n'est pas un épisode de Grange Hill, Merlin. Je ne vais pas te droguer de force ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je vais simplement te prier de partager ma cachette. »

Merlin avait réfléchi un moment, ensuite il s'était assis sur une chaise de jardin.

« Pourquoi tu te caches ? » demanda-t-il.

Gilli avait haussé les épaules, déversant un peu de poudre sur la table.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment ma place. Je suis venu pour voir si quelqu'un voulait acheter un peu… » Il fit un geste vers la table. « Mais ce n'est pas vraiment l'atmosphère propice ce soir. »

Merlin ne pouvait pas l'aider mais il était fasciné par ce que faisait Gilli, aplatissant et coupant la poudre jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne une ligne blanche.

« Et toi ? » Demanda Gilli, le sortant de sa rêverie.

« Oh. Je…ne suis pas d'humeur, je pense. » Avait dit Merlin.

Il essayait de garder le timbre de sa voix léger mais à la manière dont Gilli le regardait, il n'était pas certain d'avoir réussi. Mais Gilli n'avait rien dit, juste acquiescé. Et puis :

« Tu en veux un peu ? »

Le mot 'non' s'était formé au bord de ses lèvres puis il avait hésité. Il n'en avait jamais pris, jamais plus que les joints qui tournent lors des fêtes et les pilules bizarres que Gauvain nommait speed, et qui avait retourné l'estomac de Merlin.

Arthur ne prenait pas de drogues. Il pensait que ça influerait sur son jeu de footballeur, il pensait que c'était pour les perdants.

_Va te faire foutre Arthur._

Merlin avait acquiescé et il s'était dirigé vers la table.

« Attends, » Avait dit Gilli puis il avait pris un billet dans sa poche, pour le rouler en tube. « C'est plus facile comme ça. »

Il avait tendu le tube à Merlin et Merlin avait ressenti une pointe de nervosité avant de se mettre à genoux et de pencher la tête. Il avait placé le tube au bout de la ligne et il avait reniflé.

Rien ne se passait. Gilli avait repris le billet, en approuvant d'un signe de tête tandis qu'il se préparait une autre ligne pour lui.

« C'est tout ? » Avait demandé Merlin et Gilli avait souri puis il lui avait expliqué que ça prenait une minute.

« Ceci devrait t'aider, » avait-il dit, et il avait léché le bout de son doigt pour le plonger dans la poudre. Puis, sans prévenir, il avait enfoncé son doigt dans la bouche de Merlin. Merlin était si choqué qu'il lui avait fallu un moment pour réaliser que Gilli frottait les granules sur ses gencives. Ca avait un goût amer et salé, l'expérience était étrange et intimidante.

Puis Gilli avait retiré son doigt, en souriant.

« Merci d'avoir prévenu, » dit finalement Merlin, parcequ'il ne voyait rien d'autre à dire. Gilli avait sourcillé et il était retourné à sa propre ligne.

Les gencives de Merlin s'engourdissaient, et ça lui faisait un petit peu peur mais Gilli lui avait expliqué que c'était normal. Alors Merlin s'était assis puis avait essayé de savoir comment il se sentait.

Bien, il pensait. Il s'était attendu à un effet spectaculaire, subit, mais il semblait que ça montait lentement. Il ne se sentait pas délirant, hors de son corps ou hypercatif. Il ressentait juste un genre de plénitude, la tête vide, et un peu d'excitation.

Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il parlait à voix haute jusqu'à ce que Gilli s'en amuse.

« C'est ce que ça fait aux gens. »

Puis Merlin n'était pas sûre d'en avoir le courage mais il avait dévisagé Gilli pour dire, « C'est ce que ça te fait ? »

Il y avait eu un silence durant, cependant Merlin ne s'était pas senti mal, ou nerveux, ou embarrassé. Il était un peu confiant, certainement un effet placebo de la coke. Il se sentait bien avec ça, il devinait comment s'était senti Gilli à l'instant où il lui avait mis son doigt en bouche.

Gilli ne parlait pas, il lui avait juste fait juste un signe pour se rapprocher. Il avait remis le billet dans la main de Merlin puis il avait guidé sa tête vers la table pour que Merlin prenne une autre ligne, comme un pro.

Ensuite il avait relevé les yeux , et leurs regards n'avaient pas eu le temps de se croiser que la bouche de Gilli était sur la sienne.

Ce n'était pas comme avec Mordred, ni même comme avec la poignée de gars que Merlin avait embrassé depuis. C'était rude et un poil désespéré, Gilli avait le goût du sel et sa langue blessait la sienne.

Ils avaient fini sur le sol, Gilli au dessus de Merlin, broyant ses hanches sur les siennes, et Merlin était sacrément excité, il s'était redressé puis Gilli l'avait recouché en embrassant sa nuque.

Gilli avait fait passer le pull de Merlin par-dessus sa tête, le jetant à côté, tandis que ses mains couraient sous son t-shirt. Il érafla un téton et Merlin gémit légèrement.

Ensuite il tirait sur le jeans de Merlin pendant que ce dernier essayait désespérément de l'aider en retirant sa ceinture, puis Gilli fit un pause pour dire : « Je n'en ai pas…tu n as… » Et il fallut une seconde au cerveau de Merlin pour comprendre, et encore une autre pour décider qu'il s'en fichait.

« Faisons sans, » Il avait susurré à l'oreille de Gilli, en retirant sa ceinture pour ensuite pressé sa main sur l'entrejambe de Gilli qui gémissait.

Merlin s'en fichait que ça soit sa première fois, il avait imaginé durant des années que ce serait spécial, et que ce serait avec quelqu'un qu'il aimait.

Plus de conte de fée. Qui avais besoin de ça ?

Finalement la ceinture fut retirée, et Gilli s'actionna sur la tirette de Merlin alors que sa respiration se faisait plus courte car il voulait voulait voulait…

Là, la porte de l'abri s'était ouverte, et Arthur était là.

**OOO**

Il avait fallu cinq secondes à Arthur pour enregistré l'image qu'il avait en face de lui, et une fois fait il s'était mis à rougir comme jamais Merlin ne l'avait vu durant leurs années.

« Merde, je suis désolé… » Avait-il commencé alors que Merlin se sentait plus agacé que Gilli qui levait les yeux aux ciels.

« Ca va Pendragon, peux tu simplement dégager s'il te plait ? »

Il y avait plusieurs émotions qui se jouaient sur le visage d'Arthur et Merlin n'avait aucune difficulté à les déchiffrer, surtout la confusion. Puis tel un bouclier, le visage d'Arthur s'était refermé.

« Désolé, » avait-il dit une fois de plus, en se retournant pour s'en aller. Puis quelque chose avait attiré son attention sur la table.

_Oh merde._

Lorsqu'Arthur s'était retourné il avait l'air incroyablement furieux.

« Bordel, c'est quoi ça ? » Cracha-t-il.

« De quoi ça à l'air, connard ? » Avait dit Gilli, sa patience avec Arthur arrivant à son terme.

Arthur avait eu un mouvement brusque, comme si il allait frapper Gilli. Mais il s'était juste jeté par terre pour le repousser, alors Gilli était tombé loin de Merlin, s'écrasant contre le mur de l'abri.

« Lève toi. Maintenant. » Avait dit Arthur à Merlin et il n'avait pas attendu sa réponse, attrapant le poignet de Merlin pour le remettre sur ses pieds.

« Oh, non de dieu, Arthur ? » Dit Merlin car il était toujours en plein trip et qu'il savait qu'Arthur n'aimait pas la drogue, cependant tout ça semblait un peu excessif.

« Je te ramène, » dit Arthur, la main agrippé à son bras.

« Connard. » Dit Gilli, en se remettant sur les pieds. « Ce n'est pas ton chien Pendragon, il n'a pas un collier même si tu sembles penser le contraire. »

« Ne me cherche pas, » dit Arthur, la voix sombre. « Tu as donné de la drogue à mon ami et ensuite tu profite de lui. Bordel, je devrais te tuer. »

« Seigneur, Arthur, ce n'est pas ce qu'il se passe ! » Dit Merlin, atterré, mais Arthur n'avait pas répondu, et il l'avait tiré vers la porte. Merlin avait à peine eu le temps de refermer sa tirette avant d'être entraîné dans la nuit, jetant un dernier coup d'œil à Gilli qui claquait la porte de l'abri.

Arthur n'avait pas prononcé un mot jusqu' à la voiture et même là, il avait lancé abruptement « monte », en ouvrant la porte passager à Merlin.

**OOO**

Le nuage commençait à s'éclaircir dans l'esprit de Merlin pendant qu'Arthur se rapprochait de la maison. Pourtant il se sentait totalement bouleversé et épuisé, la nuit se rejouait dans son esprit. Le trip s'en était allé mais il était toujours ivre, et un million de sentiments différents explosaient en lui.

Arthur l'avait ramené de force à son appartement et il l'avait assis dans le fauteuil, un seul sentiment surpassait les autres dans son esprit.

_Colère._

« Tu as fini d'agir comme l'homme des cavernes, Arthur ? » Siffla-t-il, donc Arthur l'avait regardé encore plus furieusement que dans l'abri, si c'était encore possible.

« Ne retourne pas la situation ! Tu pensais à quoi ? Merde, de la cocaïne, Merlin ! »

« C'était juste un peu de coke Arthur, je ne me déglinguait par dans le fond d'une ruelle, » hurla Merlin en réponse. « Ca s'appelle s'amuser ! »

« Et c'était amusant, ça ? Avoir l'esprit ailleurs et laisser n'importe quel type te toucher ? »

« Ce n'était pas n'importe quel type ! Retire le balais de ton cul Arthur, c'est ce que font les gens pendant les soirées, ils se beurrent et ils baisent ! »

« Oh et c'est ce que tu voulais, c'est ça ? Perdre ta virginité avec Gilli DANS UN ABRI, besoin d'être drogué pour baiser ? »

Ca lui faisait du mal qu'Arthur sache qu'il était encore puceau, tellement mal qu'il ne pouvait plus se retenir.

« Hypocrite ! » Cracha Merlin. « Je t'ai pris sur le fait, toi et Gwen, il y a deux ans à une fête et je ne me suis pas énervé contre toi ! »

« On était complètement consentant ! »

« Comme moi ce soir ! » Merlin ne s'était pas fâché depuis longtemps. « Gilli avait raison, tu me traite comme ton chien ! »

Arthur avait jeté son poing dans le mur.

« J'essayais seulement de te protéger de TES PROPRES CONNERIES ! Je ne veux pas que tu te réveilles au matin en regrettant une terrible erreur ! »

« Ce sont mes erreurs ! » A présent, Merlin était conscient du fait qu'il criait mais il s'en fichait. « Je devrais pouvoir faire des erreurs ! »

Puis soudain, sans le moindre mot, Arthur était en face de lui, posant simplement sa paume sur l'estomac de Merlin pour dire, vraiment très vite :

« Comme ça ? »

D'abord, durant la première seconde, Merlin n'avait pas réagi, et ensuite il avait rejeté la main d'Arthur comme si elle était en feu.

« Je t'ai dit de laisser tomber, » l'avertit-il.

« Pourquoi ? » Répondit Arthur, une voix menaçante. « Il n'y a rien de mal, c'est ça ? C'est ce que tu me dis, n'est pas ? »

« Tout à fait, » Merlin serrait les dents.

« Alors je te crois. Parceque les amis ne se mentent pas, le font-ils ? » Le ton d'Arthur n'avait pas changé et Merlin sentait les poils de sa nuque se dresser.

« Tu es en parfaite santé, est ce juste ? »

« Oui ! » Répondit Merlin dans un demi cri.

Et puis, comme venant de nulle part, Arthur avait tiré sur le t-shirt de Merlin.

« Montre moi, alors. Laisse moi voir à quoi ressemble un corps en parfaite santé. »

« Dégage ! » Grogna Merlin, en poussant la main d'Arthur. Mais Arthur était plus fort et il avait passé le t-shirt de Merlin par-dessus sa tête même si celui-ci se débattait en griffant et mordant. Ensuite Arthur l'avait traîné, plutôt porté, jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre où Merlin comprit ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, il avait poussé Merlin en face de l'énorme miroir et l'obligeait à rester debout là et bordel…

Il avait jeté un coup de coude dans l'estomac d'Arthur puis il avait entendu un grognement de douleur, ensuite il avait lancé un coup de pied dans le tibia d'Arthur. Arthur avait de nouveau grogné, permettant à Merlin de se dégager de son étreinte puis il s'était retourné vers son ami. Donc Arthur avait joint les mains dans une supplique, car il savait que ça allait trop loin, mais il était trop tard. Merlin lui envoya un coup dans la mâchoire, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Arthur avait roulé sur le côté, et les poings de Merlin s'était abattu plusieurs fois, puis Arthur les avait attrapé pour les mettre au sol, alors Merlin avait donné des coups de pieds désespéré mais Arthur était plus fort et Merlin manqua bientôt de force, ses membres et ses articulations protestait déjà de l'effort qu'il avait mené contre Arthur et il sentait sa tête lui tourner…

Arthur était assis sur sa poitrine, tenant ses mains vers le bas, sans difficulté, juste suffisamment pour que Merlin ne puisse plus le frapper. Merlin avait ouvert la bouche pour lâcher un tirade abusive quand il se concentra sur le regard d'Arthur…Arthur pleurait ?

Il pleurait, des larmes coulant de son visage, sa respiration lui coupant la gorge. C'était si troublant que Merlin était devenu tout à fait calme.

« Arthur ? » Dit-il gentiment, puis Arthur se retira, reculant sur le sol pour s'asseoir contre un mur, la tête dans les mains.

Merlin s'était relevé pour le regarder.

« Arthur ? » dit-il encore, et son ami le regardait, les yeux mouillés.

« Je suis désolé, » avait-il murmuré. « Je suis tellement désolé. Je ne voulais pas… »

Merlin s'était rapproché pour être assis en face d'Arthur. Mais ce n'est plus vraiment Arthur qu'il voyait, le garçon de 18 ans, mais plutôt celui de 13 ans qui avait réveillé Merlin en pleine nuit à cause d'un cauchemar, en pleurs parcequ'il avait vu sa mère morte dans son sommeil.

Merlin avait pris son ami dans une étreinte jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendorment. Mais cette fois, il ne pouvait rien faire de plus à part s'agenouiller en face d'Arthur et le regarder, Merlin tremblant légèrement car l'air frais lui caressait la peau du dos.


	5. Martyr

Titre : **The Wasting Game**

Auteur : **Polomonkey**

**Traduction : **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

**Disclaimer : ****Merlin ne m'appartient pas**

**Avertissements : ****Vulgarité, discussion non explicite d'une agression sexuelle.**

**OOO**

**« Dry priest at the shrine**

**of nothing. Maid-saint**

**fierce against the flash**

**(burn it, burn it) denouncing**

**the which in himself, see,**

**he's mounting the stake,**

**no, becoming it and**

**the tinder and heartless**

**blaze you might mistake**

**for holiness."**

Quand Arthur avait 12 ans, un associé d'Uther était venu passé la nuit dans leur maison. Son père avait clôturé un marché lucratif avec l'homme de la compagnie et ils étaient d'humeur à fêter ça. Simon Soot était son nom, Arthur s'en rappelait encore après toutes ces années. Il se demandait parfois si ce nom allait brûler à jamais dans son esprit.

La plupart des souvenirs de cette nuit étaient épars. Il se rappelait du repas, durant lequel Uther et Simon avaient descendu deux bouteilles de vin. Alors qu'Uther avait quitté la pièce, Morgane avait réussi à persuader Simon de lui servir un verre et elle l'avait siroté en le charmant. Arthur en avait été ennuyé, et quelque part un peu frustré pour des raisons qu'il ignorait. C'était une sorte d'insatisfaction qu'il ressentait souvent étant enfant – le sentiment prenant que quelque chose se passait et qu'il ne comprenait pas, quelque chose du monde des adultes et des secrets. Quelque chose à voir avec la façon dont Morgane agissait et la manière que Simon avait de la regarder. Arthur n'aimait pas ça.

Puis il avait été excusé de table et il était parti jouer à des jeux vidéo, les rires venant de la salle à manger traversant toute la maison. Il était parti se coucher une heure, ou plus, plus tard. Et puis…

Il s'était réveillé dans le nuit, dérangé dans son sommeil par un bruit. Pas bruyant mais persistant, une faible cri de lamentation venant du corridor. Il était sorti de son lit et il avait marché à pas de velours dans le hall, la tête encore embrumée par le sommeil.

Ca venait de la chambre de Morgane.

Même à 12 ans, Arthur savait que ce n'était pas normal. Morgane avait des cauchemars au moins une fois par semaine, et ce fait était moins alarmant que troublant. Il avait l'habitude de se glisser dans sa chambre et de s'asseoir près d'elle, cependant elle devenait plus veille et elle était devenue une adolescente, secrète et vigilante à propos de sa vie privée. Alors, elle le chassait.

Donc, il s'était arrêté dans le hall, pas certain de ce qu'il devait faire. Ca n'avait pas l'air d'aller, alors est ce qu'elle allait le remercier d'entrer ? Il avait réfléchi un moment, puis il avait entendu une sorte de sanglot étranglé et il prit sa décision.

La chambre était très sombre quand il avait ouvert la porte alors il avait allumé automatiquement.

Morgane était étendue sur le dos dans le lit mais elle ne dormait pas, elle était réveillée, et elle se débattait car il y avait un homme assis sur son estomac, recouvrant sa bouche de ses mains.

« Morgane ? » Avait dit Arthur alors qu'il essayait de comprendre la scène en face de lui, alors l'homme s'était retourné pour le regarder, c'était Simon.

« Hé Arthur, » avait-il dit. « Hé. Ta sœur et moi sommes en train de jouer à un jeu. »

Il avait l'air très calme et posé, pourtant Arthur avait toujours cette sensation, ce qui était en train de se passer était un secret, quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir.

« Retourne au lit, » Avait dit Simon rassurant alors Arthur avait acquiescé, parceque Morgane faisait beaucoup de chose qui lui semblait étrange, et il se disait que c'était juste l'une de ces choses.

Une chose seulement. Morgane pleurait.

Et c'était bizarre parcequ'elle ne pleurait jamais vraiment. Uther l'appelait souvent 'ma petite reine de glace' le ton plein d'admiration, car il disait que Morgane ne pleurait jamais et qu'elle pouvait en être fière. Alors, dés lors qu'il avait remarqué ça, Arthur essayait durement de ne plus pleurer non plus, même lorsqu'il avait glissé sur la neige et qu'il s'était brisé le bras et que ça faisait mal. Il avait lutté pour garder les yeux secs durant tout le trajet vers l'hôpital et quand les infirmières avait raconté à Uther à quel point il avait été brave et qu'il n'avait pas fait d'histoires, son père avait répondu « c'est mon fils, » alors Arthur s'était senti fier, malgré la douleur.

Arthur oscillait son regard entre Simon et Morgane dont les larmes coulaient toujours sur son visage.

Il avait reculé dans le hall.

« Gentil garçon, » l'avait encouragé Simon.

Arthur avait cessé de respirer durant quelques secondes. Puis :

« Papa ! PAPA ! »

L'intensité de son hurlement l'avait surpris lui-même et presque aussi rapidement il avait entendu du bruit à l'étage, où Uther dormait.

Simon avait sauté hors du lit comme si on lui tirait dessus. Il était toujours en train de remettre le bouton de son pantalon et son t-shirt quand Uther s'était précipité dans la chambre, puis mortifié.

Il avait jeté un bref coup d'œil à la scène, Morgane en pleurs dans le lit, puis le visage pâle d'Arthur à la porte, ensuite Simon essayant désespérément de se rhabiller.

Arthur n'avait encore jamais entendu un cri comme celui de son père à ce moment.

C'était inhumain, animal.

Et puis il y avait eu une bagarre, des cris, puis les voisins et la police, et finalement Arthur avait rampé jusqu'au lit de Morgane et il s'était serré contre elle comme lorsqu'ils étaient petits. Elle avait très froid et elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de trembler. Après le docteur Gaius était venu et il l'avait emmené dans une autre chambre et Arthur ne savait pas quoi faire alors il s'était simplement recroquevillé dans son lit, en l'attendant.

Il y eut beaucoup de conversation d'adultes les jours suivants, des fragments de murmures dans les couloirs et des appels téléphoniques, tard le soir. Arthur n'en comprenait pas la plupart mais il se rappelait que son père répétait encore et encore « Il n'a rien fait. Nous sommes arrivés à temps. Il n'a rien fait. »

Et c'était la vérité mais il fallut quelques années à Arthur pour comprendre que ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance que Simon n'ait pas réussi à aller au bout de son agression parceque Morgane avait quand même changée, irrévocablement. Elle parlait moins et souriait rarement, errant dans la maison comme un fantôme. Plus tard, elle avait commencé à rentrer tard et à boire, alors les disputes qu'elle avait avec Uther prenaient des proportions énormes, surtout quand elle revenait à 3h du matin un soir d'école. Durant les trois années qui suivirent, la vie d'Arthur à la maison semblait se résumer aux bruits et au silence, aux cris et aux mots acerbes que s'échangeaient régulièrement le père et la fille, ponctué par de longue période où ils ne s'adressaient plus la parole, des dîners laborieux et des salutations muettes quand ils se croisaient dans les couloirs.

Arthur ne savait plus comment lui parler. C'était comme si elle était devenue une autre personne que la sœur avec qui il avait grandi. Et puis il y avait toujours cette terrible…chose…entre eux : la vérité sur ce qu'il avait vu ce soir là, le moment d'hésitation qu'il avait eu avant d'appeler à l'aide. Parfois Arthur voulait lui demander si elle le détestait, même un peu, mais cette nuit était à présent oubliée des mémoires de la maison, comme l'était Igraine, et Arthur ne s'était jamais senti suffisamment fort ou brave pour briser ce silence.

Il n'avait jamais osé en parler avec Uther non plus, et Morgane avait pris la décision d'aller à l'université de Brighton quand Arthur avait 16 ans. Elle lui manquait, en dépit de leur relation tendue depuis les dernières années, alors il était reconnaissant quand lui et Gwen avait commencé à se voir car il avait une excuse pour ne pas rentrer dans sa maison vide chaque nuit.

**OOO**

Il savait que ce n'était pas la même chose. Il savait quand il était entré dans l'abri que ça n'avait aucun lien avec ce qu'il avait vécu étant plus jeune. Le choc soudain et brutal l'avait d'abord bouleversé quand il avait ouvert la porte, une réaction instantanée qui l'avait empêché de raisonner durant quelques secondes.

_(Avant que son cerveau ne puisse analyser, tout ce qu'il pouvait voir, c'était Gilli sur Merlin, le coinçant, tâtant son pantalon, et les lèvres de Merlin se détacher alors que ses yeux étaient fermés, alors Arthur n'avait pas su dire si c'était excitation ou d'agonie, si il désirait ça ou si il voulait que ça s'arrête.)_

Alors quand Gilli s'était retourné irriter plutôt que coupable. Et que Merlin avait semblé être choqué et légèrement embarrassé, et quelque chose d'autre qu'Arthur n'avait pas pu reconnaître. Mais il n'avait pas l'air effrayé.

_Ce n'est pas comme avant _Avait pensé Arthur même si il avait bégayé une excuse.

Et puis Gilli avait lancé quelque chose, comme quoi il était un tue l'amour, alors Arthur avait ressenti une vague de rage inexplicable, quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec sa peur précédente.

Il n'avait jamais fait attention à Gilli avant, mais sur l'instant il avait décidé qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Que faisait Merlin avec lui ici ? Comment Gilli, dans toute cette foule, avait réussi à contourner la réserve naturelle de Merlin pour le séduire dans un abri ? Merlin méritait mieux que ça.

_Ce n'est pas tes affaires, n'est-ce pas ?_

Non. Ca ne l'était pas. Pourtant tout ce qu'il faisait en ce moment était en rapport avec Merlin, pour trouver ce qu'il se passait avec son ami. Et cette nuit… Il avait espéré pouvoir lui parler, assis dehors avec une bière comme au bon vieux temps, et donner une chance à Arthur se savoir la vérité sur son ami, lui montrer qu'il était là pour le soutenir…

_L'homme propose, et dieu dispose, _comme disait toujours Gaius.

Arthur était certain que son visage était livide quand il s'était retourné vers la porte.

Mais quelque chose sur la table avait attiré son attention, et une horrible pièce du puzzle venait de se mettre en place, il pensait avoir finalement compris.

« Bordel, c'est quoi ça ? » Il avait dit tandis qu'il pouvait sentir la fureur parcourir ses veines, rapide et violente.

Gilli avait dit quelque chose mais il ne l'entendait plus, il était en train d'observer les yeux de Merlin et ils étaient livide, il était clairement hors de sa saloperie de tête.

Un flash de Simon en train de servir un verre de vin à Morgane lui avait traversé l'esprit, il l'avait regardé avec avidité pendant qu'elle le buvait.

Il avait senti son sang ne faire qu'un tour alors il s'était élancé sur Gilli pour le pousser et remettre Merlin sur ses pieds. Merlin avait protesté mais il ne l'avait pas écouté. De plus près, Arthur pouvait voir la fine pellicule de sueur sur son visage, et son regard éteint.

Il avait dit à Merlin qu'il allait le ramener alors Gilli avait essayé d'objecter.

« Ne me cherche pas, » avait dit Arthur, une autre vague de rage traversant son corps comme un flux d'adrénaline.

« Tu as donné de la drogue à mon ami et ensuite tu profite de lui. Bordel, je devrais te tuer. »

L'envie de faire du mal à Gilli était revenue, fortement, mais Merlin était plus important alors il avait dévisagé Gilli avec un dernier regard et ensuite il avait poussé la porte de l'abri, tirant Merlin à l'extérieur dans l'air froid de la nuit.

Il ne se pensait pas capable de parler durant le trajet du retour, son esprit était barré par des pensées et des souvenirs sans aucun rapport. Quelque part, au milieu de tout ça, il savait qu'il avait agi excessivement. Il savait que séduire quelqu'un de drogué n'était pas la même chose que de saoulé un enfant de 15 ans pour attenter de…

Mais l'entièreté de son corps hurlait son besoin de protéger Merlin, sûrement la seule personne dans ce monde à qui il tenait autant qu'à Morgane. Il avait eu si peur récemment parceque Merlin avait semblé tellement fragile ces dernières semaines, plus faible dans tout les sens du terme.

Merlin n'était pas quelqu'un combatif dans les bons jours. Alors comment pouvait il espérer qu'il prenne soin de lui quand il avait perdu cent kilos et qu'il n'avait même plus l'énergie nécessaire pour se rendre en cours ? Arthur savait que c'était parano de penser ça, mais certains jours il se disait que le monde était rempli de mauvaises personnes, et qu'ils faisaient du mal aux gens qu'il aimait. Peut être que son père l'influençait, en voyant des ennemis dans chaque recoin sombre et donc sa politique était de ne croire personne, alors Arthur était méfiant du monde.

Alors que Merlin avait toujours été confiant.

Quand ils étaient arrivés à l'appartement, Arthur s'était demandé si il devait juste le laisser et s'en aller pour la nuit, mettre Merlin au lit et avoir une conversation le lendemain. Mais Merlin avait trébuché légèrement en sortant de la voiture, et ce n'est pas tant la chute que le sourire niais qui traversait le visage de son ami, et seigneur, Arthur pensait avec dégoût qu'il était encore défoncé.

Il était de nouveau enragé et quand ils arrivèrent à l'appartement, il avait ouvert la bouche pour parler mais Merlin l'avait devancé.

Et ils s'étaient disputés, c'était bruyant et houleux, et Arthur voulait que ça s'arrête pour parler correctement mais en même temps il était si fâché que ce n'était pas possible.

Puis Merlin avait mentionné Gwen et ça avait retourné les entrailles d'Arthur, encore, après tout ce temps, alors il avait élevé la voix. Dieu merci, Hunith n'était pas encore rentrée de sa nuit.

Merlin avait répété les paroles de Gilli, sur le fait qu'Arthur le traitait comme son chien et bon dieu, ça en était trop. Arthur avait frappé le mur, enregistrant à peine la douleur dans sa main.

« J'essayais seulement de te protéger de TES PROPRES CONNERIES ! Je ne veux pas que tu te réveilles au matin en regrettant ta terrible erreur ! »

« Ce sont mes erreurs ! » Lui avait hurler Merlin. « Je devrais pouvoir faire des erreurs ! »

_Erreurs._

Clairement, il en avait fait récemment. Ne plus être en compagnie de Merlin. Ne pas remarquer qu'il était malade. Ne pas être capable de lui parler calmement.

Il avait commis tellement d'erreurs qu'il ne pouvait pas en supporter une de plus. Il n'allait pas laisser le silence s'installer entre lui et Merlin, lui voler la chance de l'aider comme il l'avait fait avec Morgane durant toutes ces années.

Il avait pour habitude de penser que son père avait raison. Comme ne plus reparler de sa mère ou de Simon, s'imaginant que ça les préservait d'une souffrance. Arthur ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait pas perdre Merlin car ces choses le consumaient.

C'est pourquoi il s'était avancé vers son ami et qu'il avait posé sa paume sur l'estomac de Merlin, sentant la chair non rembourrée sous sa main.

« Comme ça ? »

Merlin avait mal réagi mais Arthur s'attendait à cela. Il pensait bizarrement à ces films de science fictions, ces films d'horreurs où ils exorcisaient un démon, ou faisaient sortir un alien du corps d'un individu pour le ramener à la vie.

Mais Merlin avait lutté alors il avait essayé de l'attraper, pour le forcer à voir la vérité, voir ce qu'il se faisait à lui-même. Il se sentait légèrement perdre les pédales pendant qu'il retirait le t-shirt de Merlin mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, Merlin devait voir, il devait voir à quoi il ressemblait et comprendre où ça le menait.

_Le miroir _avait vaguement pensé Arthur en commençant à le tirer vers la chambre, et c'était comme forcé un enfant puisque Merlin ne pesait rien, il était sans force.

Mais il avait reçu un bon coup de coude, qui l'avait frappé dans l'estomac avec une force surprenante. Ca n'avait pas été suffisant pour le faire lâcher, mais le coup de pied dans le tibia si.

Arthur avait laissé Merlin s'en aller, une forte douleur dans la jambe le traversait et il s'était senti mal durant quelques minutes. Puis il avait été horrifié de voir Merlin en face de lui, à moitié nu et tremblant de rage et de peur. Il n'avait jamais souhaité lui faire peur, jamais. Il avait levé les mains dans un geste de paix mais Merlin était trop loin pour s'en rendre compte, alors il s'était protéger juste à temps contre le poing qui s'était abattu sur sa joue. Ca faisait mal mais Arthur ravalait sa douleur, relevant automatiquement ses mains pour attraper les poings suivant de Merlin, et aussi gentiment qu'il peut, maîtriser Merlin au sol.

Il avait besoin de lui parler, de s'excuser, mais il ne pouvait pas le faire tant que Merlin essayait de le frapper, alors il avait maintenu ses bras. Merlin se débattait en dessous de lui malgré le fait qu'il s'épuisait, sa respiration devenait plus courte.

Arthur pouvait bien voir Merlin, sentir son corps en fait. Les poignets qu'il maintenait sur le sol étaient horriblement fins et friables, et il pouvait même sentir les pulsations battre contre ses mains. Le corps de Merlin était bouillant malgré l'absence de t-shirt, chaud à cause de l'effort du combat. Son estomac était piteusement incurvé tout comme Arthur l'avait vu dans le bureau de l'infirmière, ses côtes perçant toujours sa peau de papier. Il ressemblait à une de ces victimes de la famine des journaux. Il ressemblait à un de ces martyrs de la religion qui donne leur âme à Jésus pour ensuite mourir. Il ressemblait…

Arthur ne réalisait pas qu'il pleurait jusqu'à ce qu'il ressente le goût salé au coin de sa bouche. Et sa première, ridicule, pensée était qu'il était content que son père ne soit pas là pour le voir, parcequ'il avait honte.


	6. Réconfort

Titre : **The Wasting Game**

Auteur : **Polomonkey**

**Traduction : **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

**Disclaimer : ****Merlin ne m'appartient pas.**

**Avertissements : ****Vulgarité, et discussion non explicite d'une agression sexuelle.**

**Note de l'auteur : ****Un chapitre légèrement fluffy à présent, pour chasser toutes ces angoisses.**

**OOO**

**« Inside him, the slowing**

**the faltering,**

**voltage.**

**But still**

**There's this brilliant**

**Flicker on the surface,**

**Arc lights**

**On dragged canal"**

Arthur avait continué à dire qu'il était navré, mais il avait fini de pleurer à présent, même si il semblait toujours bouleversé.

« S'il te plait, ne t'excuse pas, » Avait dit Merlin. Il se sentait horriblement confus et étrangement coupable, ça avait été trop loin, il avait besoin que ça se calme…

« Toi et Gilli… J'ai cru. » Arthur s'était arrêté, affligé. « Quand je t'ai vu, j'ai d'abord pensé… » Il avait laissé sa phrase en suspension une fois encore.

Merlin avait attendu qu'Arthur se reprenne.

« Ca m'a rappelé…l'histoire avec Morgane. »

Merlin avait senti de la glace lui tomber sur l'estomac parcequ'il savait exactement de quoi parlait Arthur. Il l'avait toujours appelé « l'histoire avec Morgane », incapable d'être moins vague après cette histoire, puisque Merlin savait qu'utiliser le mot viol ou agression était trop douloureux, trop pénible dans la bouche de son ami.

La première fois qu'Arthur l'avait mentionné, ils avaient 16 ans, et c'était une semaine après le départ de Morgane à l'université. Uther était parti pour la semaine alors Merlin avait pris l'avantage de ce départ pour passer du temps avec Arthur. Il ne l'avait jamais admis à son ami, mais le père d'Arthur lui faisait très peur. Il donnait toujours à Merlin le même regard d'appréciation quand il le voyait, lui donnant l'impression de n'être qu'un poids lourd et d'être très incompétent.

Après le départ de Merlin, il avait aussi clairement désapprouvé le fait qu'Arthur et Merlin aient partagé le même lit. Il ne faisait jamais plus qu'un soupir au matin, quand il voyait que Merlin était là, et une fois Merlin avait entendu que son père demandait à Arthur si il était approprié que « ce garçon » passe toute ces nuits ici.

« Son nom est Merlin, » avait dit Arthur en serrant les dents. « Et je ne vois pas ce qui est inapproprié au fait que mon meilleur ami dorme avec moi. »

La colère de Merlin envers Uther avait un peu diminué après avoir entendu la réponse d'Arthur. Ca n'arrivait pas souvent que son ami s'élève contre son père, et Arthur l'avait fait pour lui, ce qui avait été une agréable surprise.

Cependant, il était resté suffisamment en colère pour entrer dans la cuisine en souriant à Arthur avec son habituel, « Bonjour, bébé, » - se réjouissant de chasser Uther de la cuisine avec une grimace de dégoût sur le visage. L'expression d'Arthur était l'étonnement même, avant de croiser le regard de Merlin, et puis ils avaient explosés de rire.

La maison des Pendragon avait toujours semblé légèrement austère et rebutante quand Uther était là, mais quand il était parti c'était un tout autre monde. Avec le départ de son père, la personnalité d'Arthur semblait remplir l'espace, chaleureuse et conviviale. Merlin ne se sentait plus comme un visiteur, mais plus comme hôte spécial. Arthur et lui faisait des tortillas dans la cuisine, ou ils jouaient à la X-Box dans le salon, ou il regardait des DVD l'un contre l'autre dans le lit d'Arthur. C'était la maison d'Arthur quand Uther s'en allait, et pour Merlin c'était comme se sentir chez lui.

**OOO**

Cette semaine là, la dernière avant la reprise des cours, ils avaient décidé de se bourrer la gueule.

« C'est la sixième maintenant, » avait dit Arthur en tendant la quatrième (ou la cinquième ?) bière dans les mains de Merlin. « On va devoir travailler dur pour choisir une université et devenir responsable à partir de maintenant. Nous devons nous amuser tant que nous le pouvons encore. »

« Depuis quand tu t'inquiète des responsabilités ? » avait reniflé Merlin.

« Je suis responsable. Je suis responsable de moi-même. Si j'étais un super héro, je serais capitaine Responsable…ou pas. »

« Tu es bourré, » avait ricané Merlin, en zappant que lui aussi tandis qu'il glissait de sa chaise de jardin.

« Je ne suis pas bourré, » avait dit Arthur grandement. « Je suis un Pendragon et nous ne sommes jamais saoule, nous sommes simplement…joyeux. »

« Bourré ! » Avait chantonné Merlin, en tirant sur la jambe d'Arthur pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre, et le faire tomber dans la pelouse près de lui.

« Grosse erreur, Emrys, » Avait dit Arthur, en plissant les yeux. Puis sans prévenir, il avait bondi sur Merlin pour commencer à le chatouiller sans la moindre pitié.

« Ah ! Non, non ce n'est pas juste ! » Merlin avait du mal à respirer. Il était chatouilleux presque partout tandis qu'Arthur était presque totalement résistant…sauf derrière les genoux…

Merlin s'était légèrement retourné pour se cramponner aux rotules d'Arthur.

« Non, non ! » avait glapit Arthur. « Trêve ? »

« Jamais, » avait répondu Merlin, pressant d'avantage. Jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur se retrouve sur le dos.

« Les tables sont à l'envers ! » Avait hurlé Arthur de sa plus belle voix de super héro, ensuite Merlin s'était tortillé juste assez pour renverser sa bière sur la jambe d'Arthur.

« Et maintenant les tables sont retournées, comme avant ! » Avait hurlé Merlin dans un triomphe.

Arthur s'était relevé en sentant la bière sur son jean. Il avait regardé Merlin avec des yeux brillants.

« Tu as vraiment fait ça, Emrys. Ca va être l'étang pour toi. »

« Arthur, non ! » Merlin avait pointé un doigt d'avertissement en l'air. « N'y pense même pas. »

Arthur avait souri, comme un lion sur sa proie. Merlin avait essayé de s'éloigner mais Arthur l'avait agrippé puis soulevé dans les airs, ensuite il avait commencé à le porter à travers le jardin.

« Tu ne vas pas oser Arthur, tu ne vas pas- mfmph ! » Les protestations de Merlin avaient brutalement cessé quand Arthur l'avait jeté sans cérémonie dans l'immense étang décoratif.

Il avait émergé en toussant et crachant, une lanière d'algue coincé dans ses cheveux. Arthur pleurait presque de rire.

« Bien, tu as gagné. » Avait dit Merlin, défaitiste. « Aide moi à sortir. »

Il avait tendu ses mains. Alors Arthur les avait attrapé, Merlin avait sourit puis il avait tiré fortement. Il était terriblement satisfait alors qu'Arthur tombait dans l'eau à côté de lui.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es tombé dans le panneau ! » Avait exulté Merlin alors qu'Arthur se remettait debout, un jonc fermement coincé derrière l'oreille.

Sa victoire avait été de courte durée puisque Arthur l'avait repoussé dans l'eau.

**OOO**

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient rentrés dans la maison, laissant des traînées sur les carreaux de la cuisine. Arthur avait envoyé Merlin à la douche pendant qu'il préparait du chocolat chaud sur la cuisinière, ensuite il était parti prendre la sienne quand Merlin était revenu, lui laissant des instructions strictes sur la manière de mélanger.

« Je pense que je peux faire du chocolat chaud, » avait dit Merlin.

« Ce n'est pas si simple Merlin, c'est tout le savoir faire de l'Italie. _Ciccolata Calda,_ » avait dit Arthur avec un accent italien exagéré et ridicule, et Merlin s'était écroulé de rire une fois de plus.

« D'accord Gino D'Acampo, relaxe, » il avait dit et Arthur lui avait fait une petite tape en partant.

Merlin s'était arrêté de rire lorsqu'Arthur était revenu, uniquement vêtu d'une serviette autour de la taille. Il s'était soudain senti très intéressé par la louche dans le chocolat chaud alors qu'Arthur s'étirait sur sa chaise, faisant courir ses mains dans ses cheveux mouillés.

Combattant l'envie d'aller là bas et de voir ce que ses cheveux sentaient, Merlin avait apporté les tasses sur la table. Il avait passé ses mains autour de la sienne, la chaleur devenant une distraction bienvenue.

« Le maillot que tu as, » avait dit Arthur en désignant le t-shirt de Merlin. Il avait juste attrapé un t-shirt au dessus de la pile de vêtement dans l'armoire, sans vraiment remarquer que c'était un maillot de football. « Peut être que c'est l'année où tu vas finalement rejoindre l'équipe. »

« Ouais ou je pourrais me frapper moi-même le visage plusieurs fois, ça semble tout aussi drôle. »

Arthur avait rit.

« Tu devrais essayer ! Tu es assez rapide, je t'ai vu courir. Tu es maigrichon bien sûre, mais on peut travailler là-dessus. »

« Ca alors, je trépigne d'impatience. Bien que je sois trop occupé à me frapper le visage, tu sais. »

Arthur avait secoué la tête.

« T'es un nerd, Merlin. »

« Les nerds ont la cote, tu ne savais pas ? Geek chic etc, » avait dit Merlin distraitement. C'était incroyablement dur de se concentrer avec Arthur assis là sans t-shirt, l'humidité faisant encore briller son torse, ses tétons rosés et seigneur…

Merlin avait pris une gorgée de chocolat pour essayer de chasser ses idées, mais il s'était rapidement étranglé.

Arthur était venu lui frapper dans le dos pour l'aider, et il était plus proche de Merlin, à moitié nu et sentant le propre, ce qui ne l'aidait pas vraiment.

« Tu es une fleur délicate, tu le sais Merl ? » Avait sourit Arthur.

« Ferme là. Quoi qu'il en soit, on devrait essayer de ne pas attrapé froid, » avait dit Merlin en faisant un geste vers la poitrine d'Arthur.

Bon dieu, son ventre était parfait. Mince, musclé et bronzé, il devait être doux et –

« Je suppose que tu as raison, » avait dit Arthur alangui, en s'étirant alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte. « Je reviens. »

Merlin avait poussé un soupir de soulagement car Arthur n'avait pas remarqué que ses yeux brillaient presque de luxure. Puis il avait ressenti une petite déception puisque, bientôt, le torse adorable d'Arthur allait être recouvert d'un t-shirt.

« Un moment de silence pour le torse nu d'Arthur, » avait murmuré Merlin dans son cacao et puis il avait rigolé.

Ok, peut être qu'il était encore un peu ivre.

Mais quand Arthur était revenu dans la pièce, son expression avait changé. Il avait semblé songeur, même légèrement triste.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Avait demandé Merlin instantanément.

« Non, rien, je…c'est étrange de voir la chambre vide de Morgane. Elle ne l'utilisera plus. »

Merlin avait hoché la tête. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé de Morgane, cependant Merlin avait passé suffisamment de temps dans cette maison ces dernières années pour savoir que Morgane amenait la tension où elle allait. Plus d'une fois, au petit matin, il s'était réveillé dans le lit d'Arthur par des murmures furieux, et il présumait que c'était Morgane qui rentrait tard, et saoule, sous le regard désapprobateur du glacial Uther. Il pouvait souvent sentir Arthur se réveiller à ses côtés, tendu et rigide, mais il ne disait jamais rien, alors Merlin ne lui en parlait jamais. Il était fils unique alors il ne savait pas vraiment comment était supposé être une relation fraternelle. Gwen et Elyan semblaient s'entendre, mais peut être que c'était parcequ'ils étaient de bonne nature. Gauvain avait une petite sœur qu'il ennuyait sans pitié, mais malheur à celui qui essayait de faire pareil. Ces relations semblaient tout simplement plus naturelles et faciles que celle d'Arthur et Morgane. D'après ce que Merlin avait pu entendre, Morgane avait déraillé un peu et elle rendait dingue Uther. Arthur semblait ne pas vouloir en parler.

Mais il avait compris qu'Arthur serait triste de voir Morgane s'en aller à Brighton, certainement car il devinait qu'Arthur l'utilisait comme un tampon entre lui et son père. Merlin non plus n'aurait jamais apprécié avoir l'entière attention d'Uther braqué sur lui.

Arthur semblait abattu.

« Tu te souviens de la première fois où tu m'as invité ? Tu n'avais pas dit à Morgane que je venais et elle m'a surpris dans ta chambre, et elle m'a prit la tête en pensant que j'étais un voleur. »

Arthur avait rit.

« Oh, je suis content que tu trouves ça drôle, mais j'étais terrifié ! » Avait dit Merlin indigné, pourtant il souriait.

« Ce n'est rien. Quand j'avais 6 ans, je jouais aux gendarmes et aux voleurs, et j'avais attaché une barbie dehors dans la boue pour faire l'otage. Quand elle a vu que j'avais Sali les cheveux de sa poupée, elle m'a pourchassé avec un rouleau à pâtisserie. J'ai dû aller me cacher sous un arbre jusqu'à ce qu'Uther rentre à la maison.

Arthur avait l'air moins pensif, alors Merlin avait continué la conversation. A sa grande surprise, ils avaient passé les deux heures suivantes à parler de Morgane. Soudain, Arthur avait semblé avoir beaucoup à dire, alors Merlin s'était sentit inexplicablement honoré d'en apprendre autant de son ami.

Puis était venu le moment où il avait observé la façon dont les yeux d'Arthur dansaient quand il rigolait, et il avait réalisé que ça le troublait. Parceque reluquer le corps d'Arthur était une chose, mais être assis là à l'écouter parler, il avait ressenti une vague d'émotions, un mélange de tendresse, de bien être, et de douceur. Ca l'avait submergé.

Il aimait Arthur. C'était peut être son âge, 16 ans, les hormones, une envie, un amour non partagé, mais ça restait de l'amour.

Et il en était troublé.

**OOO**

Ce n'était qu'une fois au lit qu'Arthur lui avait raconté. Merlin allait presque s'endormir, dans une chaleur agréable et rempli d'un cacao, satisfait d'être là car il était bien où il était.

« Morgane va me manquer, » avait dit Arthur soudainement.

« Même si sa te sauve de son rouleau à pâtisserie ? » l'avait taquiné Merlin.

Mais Arthur n'avait même pas sourit.

« Je n'étais pas…je n'ai jamais…je n'étais pas vraiment un frère pour elle, » avait dit Arthur rapidement.

« Hein ? Quoi ? » Avait demandé Merlin en levant un sourcil, alarmé par le fait que la conversation allait prendre un tournant.

Arthur avait ouvert la bouche pour parler puis il l'avait refermé abruptement. « Oublie, » il avait dit.

« Arthur, c'est quoi ? » Avait demandé gentiment Merlin, parceque son ami semblait tout à coup au bord des larmes.

« Un truc est arrivé une fois, » avait dit Arthur le timbre vraiment bas. « Je l'ai laissé tomber. »

« De quoi veux tu parler ? » Avait dit Merlin anxieux.

« Non. Je veux dire… Je ne sais pas. » Arthur avait l'air vraiment misérable, et Merlin en avait mal au cœur.

« Tu n'as pas à me le dire. Mais, si tu veux… »

Arthur s'était retourné, laissant Merlin face à son dos. Merlin avait supposé que c'était la fin de la conversation, et il essayait de savoir si il devait pousser Arthur à la conversation, ou juste le laisser. Puis son ami avait parlé.

D'une voix calme, il lui avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé. Merlin s'était senti malade de cœur, mal et furieux que quelqu'un puisse faire ça, que ces actions avaient eu des répercussions durant toutes ces années.

Arthur avait semblé calme pendant qu'il racontait l'histoire, pourtant Merlin avait pu ressentir la peine qui irradiait de lui, la souffrance et la colère d'un gamin désarmé de 12 ans.

« J'aurais espéré… » Avait commencé Arthur et il s'était arrêté, pour soupirer.

« Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu, » avait dit Merlin. « Tu as fait la bonne chose. »

« J'ai…j'ai hésité. » Avait dit Arthur et Merlin avait pu entendre la colère qu'il avait pour lui-même.

« Oui. » Avait dit Merlin fermement. « Mais tu as fait la bonne chose. »

« Parfois, je me dis que tout a changé cette nuit là, » avait dit Arthur, le timbre de sa voix vraiment basse.

Merlin n'avait rien répondu parceque Arthur avait raison, et lui sortir des phrases bateau pour l'apaisé n'allait certainement pas l'aider. A la place, il avait dit : « Merci de me l'avoir dit. »

« Ouais. » Avait rigolé Arthur faiblement. « Je présume que tu me dois un secret maintenant. »

« J'ai regardé Titanic la semaine dernière et j'ai pleuré 3 fois, » avait dit Merlin rapidement et dieu merci, Arthur avait ri.

« Je pense que tu devrais le graver sur ta tombe. »

« Leo et Kate pour toujours, » avait dit Merlin.

Arthur avait de nouveau rigolé. Observant le dos de son ami, Merlin avait ressenti la même vague d'émotion le submergé que dans la cuisine, seulement 10 fois plus intense puisqu'Arthur semblait vulnérable et triste. Tout ce qu'il désirait était d'être proche d'Arthur, pour tenter de le consoler du mieux qu'il pouvait. Avant d'avoir le temps de réfléchir pour savoir si c'était une bonne idée, il s'était rapproché dans le lit, se glissant contre le dos d'Arthur et passant son bras sur le thorax d'Arthur.

Il y avait eu un bref silence, durant lequel Merlin avait oublié comment respirer.

« Merlin ? » Arthur semblait déconcerté. « Tu fais la cuillère avec moi ? »

« Oui. Non. Ferme là. C'est supposé être réconfortant. »

Merlin était pratiquement certain qu'Arthur pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur dans sa poitrine, si proche qu'ils étaient, mais il avait décidé qu'il s'en moquait. Si Arthur voulait le repousser du lit ou lui hurler dessus car il dépassait les limites, il l'accepterait. Ce qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter c'était de laisser son meilleur ami quand il en avait le plus besoin.

« Bizarre. » Avait dit Arthur après un temps.

« Quoi ? »

« Je suis habituellement la grande cuillère. »

Merlin avait souris.

« Dors, idiot. »

Puis, un peu plus tard, ils s'étaient simplement endormis.

« Tu es une bonne personne Arthur. »

Arthur n'avait pas répondu mais il s'était un peu plus rapprocher de Merlin, et c'était plus qu'assez.

**OOO**

Tout à coup, ça avait plus de sens à présent, la façon dont Arthur avait réagi, sa colère contre Gilli, sa peur pour Merlin.

« Arthur, je le jure, ce n'était pas comme… »

« Je sais, je sais, vraiment…c'est juste que j'ai vu la drogue alors j'ai pensé que tu n'avais pas tout tes moyens et j'ai paniqué puis… »

« Shh, ok. Je comprends. Je suis désolé d'avoir crié. »

Merlin était frappé par une vague de remord d'avoir hurler sur Arthur. Il avait essayé de sourire.

« Tu dis toujours que la coke rend les gens cons. »

Arthur lui avait rendu un petit sourire chaleureux. Puis Merlin avait réalisé qu'Arthur observait sa poitrine, alors il avait attrapé son t-shirt, pour le remettre le plus rapidement possible.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, » avait dit Arthur, lentement, comme si parler était difficile. La trace des larmes étaient encore visible sur son visage, et il paraissait avoir moins de 18 ans.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi…tu ne manges plus. »

« Je mange, » avait répondu automatiquement Merlin sans réelle conviction. Une vif douleur commençait à traverser ses tempes car il se sentait épuisé de son altercation avec Arthur.

« J'ai regardé…je veux dire…j'ai fait des recherches. »

« Des recherches ? » Avait dit Merlin fatigué, en s'installant sur ses talons.

« Sur, tu vois, les troubles alimentaires. » Arthur avait fait des recherches sérieuses. « Et…l'anorexie. »

Merlin avait flanché. Ce mot. Il le détestait. Il le rendait malade et lui faisait peur. Même si ça ressemblait à ça, tordu et émacié, quelque chose d'hideux.

« Je ne suis pas anorexique, » avait-il dit, et il le disait avec conviction parceque c'était vrai, sauter quelques repas ne faisait pas qu'il avait des troubles alimentaires. Il était fatigué, stressé, et malheureux, il pouvait admettre tout ça, mais les choses avec la nourriture était juste une habitude qu'il avait. Il pouvait remanger quand il voulait.

Il avait expliqué tout ça à Arthur, mais Arthur avait simplement froncé les sourcils, l'incrédulité empreinte sur son visage.

« Je suis sérieux, Arthur, » avait-il dit.

« Prouve le, alors. » Avait répondu Arthur doucement. « Mange avec moi les jours suivant. Mange ce que je mange. »

Merlin avait ouvert la bouche pour objecter, parcequ'il n'était plus un enfant et qu'Arthur n'avait pas à lui dire quoi faire, puis il avait réfléchi. Pourquoi pas ? Si ça permettait qu'Arthur le lâche, en lui prouvant une fois pour toute qu'il n'avait pas de trouble alimentaire. Il se réjouirait de manger.

« Bien, » avait dit Merlin. « Mais pas des grosses ailes de poulets, ou un genre de kebab dégueulasse de la rue. Mon corps est un sanctuaire. » Il avait papillonné ses yeux sur Arthur, pourtant Arthur était resté terriblement sérieux.

« C'est vrai ? Tu promets. »

Merlin avait levé les yeux au ciel.

« Tu veux qu'on jure par le sang ? Oui, je promets. Ce n'est pas un problème. »

Arthur avait tenté de lui sourire.

« Ok alors. »

Il avait soudain lâcher un soupir, en essuyant ses joues comme si il réalisait seulement avoir pleuré.

« Uh…c'était… »

« Intense, » avait dit Merlin. « Je me sens comme si on avait participé à un épisode de fort boyard. »

« Désolé, j'ai un peu déconné. »

« Ouais, moi aussi. » Merlin avait cligné légèrement des yeux quand il avait aperçu le bleu sur la joue d'Arthur. « Hum, je m'excuse de t'avoir frappé. »

« Ca va. Tu frappes avec une force étonnante, Merl. » avait sourit Arthur.

L'utilisation du vieux surnom avait donné à Merlin une sensation chaleureuse dans son estomac, et il avait sourit.

Arthur avait regardé l'heure sur la cheminée alors Merlin avait pensé qu'il réalisait probablement qu'il devait retourner à la fête de Mithian.

« Il est tard, » avait dit Arthur alors Merlin avait acquiescé, prêt à lui dire aurevoir.

« Est-ce que je peux crécher ici ? »

Déstabilisé, Merlin avait cligné des yeux plusieurs fois alors Arthur avait froncé les sourcils.

« Si tu veux, ou je peux y aller, c'est pareil… »

« Non, reste, » avait répondu Merlin rapidement. « Si tu n'as pas besoin de retourner chez Mithian ou… »

« Je pense qu'elle se débrouillera sans moi pour une nuit. » Arthur avait semblé hésitant. « Alors, je prends le fauteuil ? »

« Ne sois pas stupide, maman te réveilla en rentrant ? D'ailleurs, tu as manqué à mon lit. »

Merlin avait été frappé en réalisant ce qu'il venait juste de dire et il était devenu rouge cramoisi. Arthur avait ricané.

« Sérieusement Merlin, tu es gay. »

« Ouais, c'est ce que j'ai essayé d'être il y a quelques heures, si tu n'avais pas remarqué. »

Arthur avait semblé sérieux durant une seconde à la mention des derniers évènements, ensuite il avait dit, le visage totalement figé, « tu penses que Gilli t'attend toujours dans cet abri ? »

Il y avait eu un moment de silence, ensuite ils avaient explosé de rire tout les deux.

« T'es un bâtard, » avait sifflé Merlin.

« Tu aimes ça, » avait répondu Arthur en se remettant sur ses pieds, aidé par Merlin.

Merlin avait estimé qu'Arthur n'avait plus dormi dans son lit depuis six mois, ou sept, et ils étaient plus grands à présent, donc le petit matelas était loin d'être assez spacieux comme l'était le lit géant d'Arthur. Mais il le sentait très bien car ils allaient se coucher l'un près de l'autre, Arthur se plaindrait des coudes pointus de Merlin, et Merlin râlerait des pieds froids d'Arthur.

Arthur s'était endormi en premier alors que Merlin était couché sur son dos et qu'il l'écoutait respirer. Peut être que ce n'était pas si mal après tout. Peut être que tout pouvait rentrer dans l'ordre, redevenir comme avant.

Peut être qu'il pourrait manger avec Arthur sans se sentir mal avec ça.

Il y avait tellement de peut-être alors Merlin avait décidé de ne plus y penser, pas maintenant, pas avec Arthur dans son lit à côté de lui.


	7. L'amour fait mal

Titre : **The Wasting Game**

Auteur : **Polomonkey**

**Traduction : **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

**Disclaimer : ****Merlin ne m'appartient pas.**

**Avertissements : ****Angoisse, angoisse, angoisse.**

**OOO**

**« Half a scrape-of-marmite sandwich,**

**last night's pushed-aside**

**potatoes, greying like a tramp's teeth,**

**crusts, crumbs are a danger to him,**

**so much orbiting space junk**

**that's weightless for only so long.**

**Burn it up on re-entry, burn it,**

**Burn it. So he trains**

**With weights, he jogs, he runs**

**As if the sky were falling."**

Il avait eu un moment de panique en se levant le matin suivant, alors que les évènements de la nuit précédente le submergeaient. Mais avant d'avoir eu le temps de réfléchir trop, Arthur avait bougé à côté de lui.

« Tu as besoin d'un lit plus grand, » avait-il dit groggy, ne prenant pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux, alors Merlin s'était légèrement détendu.

« Oh navré Richie Rich, je dormirai par terre la prochaine fois. »

« Mmm, on verra. »

Arthur avait baillé puis il s'était étiré, ses muscles tendus sous le t-shirt qu'il portait au lit. Merlin avait détourné les yeux rapidement, ce n'était définitivement pas le moment de détailler le corps d'Arthur avec si peu d'espace entre eux. Arthur était généralement insouciant mais d'ici, il serait capable de remarquer si Merlin était…excité.

Merlin avait roulé sur le dos en se rappelant difficilement de cette fois où Gauvain n'avait pas fait attention avec la machine à coudre, et que l'aiguille lui avait transpercée le doigt. Merlin ne se considérait pas comme étant douiller, mais se souvenir de ça suffisait pour qu'il soit dégoûté, et chasser toute trace d'excitation.

Il avait laissé échapper un soupir.

« Qu'est ce qui te fais soupirer ? » avait demandé Arthur, la voix toujours épaissie par le sommeil.

« Je ne sais pas, » Avait répondu Merlin. Et puis : « je déteste les dimanche. C'est attendre en repoussant les devoirs, pour regarder des conneries à la TV alors que tu sais que tu vas retourner à l'école le lendemain. »

« Et bien, tu es un vrai rayon de soleil au matin ? »

« Je m'excuse, je n'ai pas dormi parceque quelqu'un a volé toutes les couvertures cette nuit. »

Arthur s'était assis à la remarque.

« Tu me critiques ? Le petit vermisseau me critique ? Tout ce que tu as fait cette nuit, c'est te tortiller comme si tu étais un appât (asticot). »

« Mensonge, mensonge, » avait répondu joyeusement Merlin, s'enfonçant plus profondément dans le lit. Soudain, il avait ressenti toute la chaleur et le bien être et…

« Debout, » avait dit Arthur, en retirant la couette du lit sans cérémonie.

« Arthur ! » S'était plaint Merlin, en se roulant en boule. « Il fait froid ! »

« Alors tu ferais mieux de t'habiller. Nous allons sortir. »

« Quoi ? Il est 6h du matin ! »

« Il est 10h30 Merlin, t'es qu'un casse-pieds, fainéant. Alors nous allons aller à la boulangerie pour rapporter le déjeuner à ta maman. »

« Oh je vois, » avait marmonné Merlin, en se mettant lentement sur ses pieds. « J'aurais du savoir que tu lécherais les pieds de ma mère. »

« Je suis un gentleman, » avait annoncé Arthur impérieusement. « C'est ce que Hunith mérite, mieux que l'ingrat paresseux qu'elle a pour fils. »

« Je suis génial comme fils ! » Avait répondu Merlin indigné. « Tu veux juste me remplacer. Comment tu le prendrais si j'allais chez toi et que j'apportais le déjeuner au lit à ton père ? »

Il y avait eu un bref moment de pause où Merlin s'était imaginé en train d'apporter le déjeuner au lit à Uther, ensuite il s'était presque étranglé. Arthur était en train de lui sourire largement.

« Si ça ne te dérange pas de prendre des cornflakes dans les cheveux, vas-y. »

Merlin avait continué à grogner mais il s'était quelque peu calmé pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la boutique, où Arthur avait acheté une multitude de bonnes choses.

Hunith, de façon prévisible, avait été aux anges de le voir.

« Arthur ! Viens ici, mon ange. »

Elle l'avait enveloppé dans une grosse étreinte.

« Tu es de plus en plus beau à chaque fois que je te vois. »

« Maman, » avait rouspété Merlin alors Hunith avait roulé les yeux.

« Ne sois pas jaloux, Merlin. Tu seras toujours mon beau bébé. »

« Maman ! » Avait protesté Merlin une fois de plus tandis qu'Arthur ricanait.

« Nous t'avons rapporter quelques viennoiseries, » avait-il dit en les disposant sur la table.

Hunith semblait irradier de bonheur, alors Merlin s'était précipité dans la cuisine pour faire du thé avant qu'elle ne commence à pleurer, ou un truc du genre.

Alors qu'il remplissait le plateau avec les tasses et la théière, il avait soudain ressenti de la peur à l'idée qu'Arthur trouve le temps de dire…quelque chose…sur lui à sa mère, mais quand il était retourné, Hunith était simplement en train de montrer de vieilles photos à Arthur.

« Je les ai retrouvé l'autre jour, quand je nettoyais, » avait-elle dit. « Il y en a beaucoup de tes 15 ans, mon cœur. »

« Oh mon dieu, » Avait dit Merlin alors qu'il savait que c'était impossible d'arrêter sa mère en route, donc il s'était assis à côté d'Arthur et il avait jeté un œil.

Ca n'avait pas été une grande fête, juste six d'entre eux chez Merlin pour prendre le thé, et son vieil ami Will d'Ealdor.

« Ah ah, regarde Gwen ! » Avait dit Merlin. Il ne se souvenait de cette salopette jaune qu'elle avait porté, et il était bien décidé à ramener le cliché à l'école pour le lui rappeler.

« Regarde les cheveux de Lance, on dirait, » avait dit Arthur. « Il avait une tenture ! »

Merlin avait sorti une photo où Gauvain portait un chapeau en faisant la grimace.

« Maman, est ce que tu savais que Gauvain avait rapporté des bières à cette fête mais qu'il les a toutes perdues ? »

« Mon chéri, ton ami Gauvain est beaucoup de chose, mais certainement pas le plus subtile. J'avais entendu les tintillements de son sac quand il était arrivé, alors je les ai caché dans le placard. » Les yeux de Hunith brillaient d'amusement. « Il semblait tellement troublé de ne plus les trouver, pauvre biche. »

Alors qu'ils étaient en train de bavarder et de se remémorer des souvenirs grâce aux photos, Merlin s'était surpris à prendre distraitement une viennoiserie. Il n'y avait pas réfléchi jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive qu'Arthur le regardait, et il pouvait voir de l'espoir dans son regard. L'idée rassurait et effrayait un peu Merlin. Il avait divisé en 2 le pain aux raisins et il avait donné l'autre moitié à Arthur, fourrant l'autre dans sa bouche. Arthur souriait alors Merlin avait sourit.

**OOO**

Pourtant les jours qui avaient suivi n'avaient pas été aussi faciles. Le dimanche, avec Arthur présent, ça n'avait pas été un challenge. Arthur était resté toute la journée et manger avec lui, bien que n'étant pas naturel, lui avait semblé faisable.

Mais le lundi, il s'était levé en retard et il n'avait vraiment pas trouvé le temps de déjeuner. Il avait pris une banane en vitesse, voulant tenir sa promesse envers Arthur, mais le temps d'arriver à l'école, elle avait été écrasée dans son sac et il avait du la jeter.

Puis il y avait eu le dîner, et Arthur l'avait rejoins dans la file. Ils n'avaient pas du tout parler de leur arrangement mais quand il avait vu Arthur prendre des pommes de terre au four, du jus d'oranges, et une pomme, Merlin savait qu'il s'en rappelait – parceque Arthur dévorait habituellement deux hamburgers, trois portions de frites, et un pudding du distributeur.

Il essayait de rendre les choses faciles pour Merlin et Merlin en avait été touché. Il s'était servi pareil, et puis ils avaient pris leur place près de leurs amis, où ils avaient parlé de la soirée.

« Je n'oublierai jamais, » avait dit Gauvain, en enfonçant sa tête entre ses mains.

« Sûrement pas, » avait confirmé Lance.

« Qu'est ce que tu ne pourras pas oublier ? » Avait demandé Arthur.

« Vivian lui a fait des avances samedi, » Avait dit Gwen joyeusement.

« La veuve noir en a après toi ? » avait dit Arthur, prêt à rire.

« Elle m'a piégé dans la chambre de Mithian, puis elle a commencé toutes ses conneries en expliquant qu'elle avait eu tous les gars qui en valaient la peine, et qu'il était temps qu'elle s'occupe de moi, » Avait expliqué Gauvain.

« Cinglée, » avait dit Merlin.

« Cinglée, c'est gentil. Parle avec la veuve noire, seigneur. C'était vraiment comme si elle avait huit bras quand elle m'a attrapé. »

« J'espère que tu as su t'échapper et que ton honneur est sauf, » avait dit Arthur d'une voix traînante, buvant la moitié de son jus d'orange en une gorgée.

« Mon pote, j'étais parti avant qu'elle ne puisse mettre ses faux ongles sur ma braguette. » Gauvain avait frémi de façon spectaculaire. « Je suis prêt pour ça, mais pas prêt à ça. »

« Et bien ne t'inquiète pas, Gauvain, » avait dit Freya gentiment. « Une heure après, elle était toujours énervée contre toi, et elle a dit qu'elle pensait que tu étais gay. »

La table avait explosé de rire alors que Gauvain rouspétait.

« Oh ouais, rigolez. Au moins je suis raillé de sa liste de mec. »

« Ouais, j'en suis navré, » avait dit Arthur. « Et toi, Lance ? »

« J'suis anéanti, » Avait répondu Lance, en soupirant. « Je ne saurais jamais si elle cache vraiment une queue pointue sous son jeans rikiki. »

« Merlin, sors moi de là, car t'es le seul mec à cette table qui n'est pas en danger avec la malfaisante Vivian, » avait supplié Gauvain.

« Hum, en fait… » Avait dit Merlin, en rougissant.

« Quoi ?! » Avait aussi vite crié Gwen.

Merlin ne pouvait pas croire qu'il allait raconter cette histoire.

« Et bien, il y a deux mois, elle était dehors avec moi, et elle m'a en quelque sorte traîner jusqu'à la salle de bain de Cédric pendant la soirée pour s'excuser. Puis elle a commencer à radoter en me demandant comment je pouvais être certain d'être gay, et que peut être je n'avais pas rencontré la bonne fille, et puis elle a commencé à…se jeter sur moi. »

Merlin avait frissonné en se rappelant son immonde haleine alcoolisée tandis qu'elle s'était rapprochée de ses lèvres. Il s'était jurer de ne jamais le raconter à ses amis parcequ'il savait comment ils allaient réagir, avec le même rire hystérique qu'en ce moment.

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? » S'était étranglée Freya entre deux fous rires.

« J'étais horrifié ! J'ai essayé de m'en aller mais elle ne me lâchait pas, puis finalement elle a vomi dans la baignoire et je suis sorti de cet enfer. »

Ses amis ne semblaient pas se calmer de leur hilarité, les salauds.

« Je comprends ta douleur, mon pote. » Avait dit Gauvain, en le frappant dans le dos. « C'est le lourd fardeau que nous devons endurer, nous les supers mec. Arthur et Lance ne pourront jamais comprendre ce que ça fait d'avoir un tel magnétisme sexuel. »

La semaine d'avant, Merlin se serait probablement tendu à cette blague, persuadé que Gauvain se moquait de lui, mais il avait aperçu la bouche souriante d'Arthur et il s'était détendu.

« Un don et une malédiction, » il avait haussé les épaules alors qu'Arthur lui faisait un clin d'œil.

En baissant les yeux sur son assiette, il avait réalisé avoir mangé toutes ses pommes de terre au four. Et il se sentait bien.

**OOO**

Mais le mardi avait été légèrement plus difficile. Arthur s'était pointé chez lui avec du café et des bagels, presque à l'instant où Merlin se disait qu'il était trop tard pour déjeuner. Merlin était content, parcequ'il allait prendre la voiture avec Arthur, et même si il n'avait pas faim, il avait avalé un bagel.

Mais il s'était senti mal à l'aise car il était trop rempli dés le matin, et quand il avait réalisé qu'Arthur ne serait pas là pour le dîner puisqu'il avait un entraînement de foot, il s'était excuser pour s'isoler dans la bibliothèque et rattraper ses devoirs.

Ce n'était pas tricher, pas vraiment, parcequ'il se sentait rassasié, et sûrement qu'Arthur n'attendait pas qu'il mange alors qu'il se sentait rempli ? Et puis, de toute façon, d'un point de vue technique, Arthur ne mangeait pas en ce moment (cependant il savait qu'Arthur allait manger un sandwich après son entraînement) alors il respectait sa part du marché.

Arthur n'était pas venu le matin suivant mais Merlin s'était levé à temps pour manger. Il s'était beurré quelques toasts sans enthousiasme, et il n'en avait mangé qu'une tranche. Et donc il se disait que son estomac avait l'habitude de manger moins récemment, et que si il mangeait de trop, il serait malade. Et Arthur ne voudrait pas ça non plus, alors ça se justifiait.

Il allait manger avec Arthur et les autres de toute façon, et c'était presque bien, mais quand il était rentré chez lui le soir dans son appartement vide, il n'avait franchement plus envie de se faire à manger. Il avait mastiqué quelques carottes en regardant la télévision, puis il avait eu la vague idée de se faire des nouilles ou autre chose, mais au final il s'était endormi dans le fauteuil. Quand il s'était réveillé, il était plus de minuit, alors il avait trébuché jusqu'à son lit à moitié endormi.

Merlin se sentait légèrement coupable à propos de tout ça, mais il s'était rassuré en pensant qu'il devait juste mettre le système d'Arthur au point. Ils avaient besoin d'un arrangement qui conviendrait aux deux, donc il allait s'en assurer. De toute façon, Arthur semblait vraiment ravi avec lui, il faisait toujours en sorte de manger lorsque Arthur était là, et Arthur lui rendait la pareille en choisissant des repas légers pour eux deux. Alors, il ne se sentait pas si coupable, parcequ'il mangeait plus que d'habitude, et qu'Arthur était heureux, alors où était le problème ?

La première véritable situation de crises s'était passée après la fête de Mithian. Arthur avait suggéré qu'ils sortent tous pour manger des pizzas le vendredi soir. Merlin avait accepté dés le début, ainsi que tous les autres, puis il avait commencé à se sentir anxieux à propos de ça, parcequ'Arthur était venu avec un déjeuner ce matin là et qu'il avait dîné avec lui, alors Merlin se sentait bourré avec ces deux repas. Mais il pouvait difficilement refuser, non ?

« Tu n'es pas obligé de choisir la même chose que moi évidemment, » lui avait murmuré Arthur quand ils faisaient la file. « Mais tu vas prendre une pizza, non ? »

Il semblait légèrement anxieux, même si il essayait de le cacher. Merlin avait hoché la tête pour le rassurer mais à l'intérieur, il paniquait. Il avait déjà trop mangé de la journée pour prendre une pizza, il était sûre que son estomac n'allait pas le supporter. Et il n'avait littéralement aucun moyen de la cacher ici.

Il allait ruser un peu de toute manière, en retirant le plus de fromage possible pour le cacher dans sa serviette quand personne ne le regarderait. Il allait même s'arranger pour faire tomber discrètement une tranche de pizza par terre, sous sa chaise, quand Arthur serait parti aux toilettes. Cependant il n'avait pas encore fini de manger les 2/3 de sa margherita qu'il avait commencé à se sentir mal, car il avait essuyé la graisse sur ses doigts avec sa serviette. Il s'était renfermé dans sa bulle, loin des conversations où tout le monde semblait prendre du bon temps, même Arthur était distrait.

C'était simplement de trop, il pouvait sentir son estomac s'agrandir, horriblement rempli. Il se sentait gonflé et malade, puis effrayé pour d'autres raisons qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer. Il avait l'impression d'avoir une pierre sur le haut de son estomac, toutes l'huiles et la graisse qui l'empoisonnaient de l'intérieur. Il ne pouvait plus le supporter.

Il s'était levé pour aller aux toilettes, prenant soin de ne pas se presser en d'attirerant l'attention. Il ne voulait pas ça mais il n'avait pas d'autre solution de toute façon, honnêtement il avait l'impression qu'il serait malade d'une minute à l'autre, alors ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que ça d'aider un peu les choses…

Il avait eu un moment de doute, agenouiller sur le sol froid des toilettes, conscient qu'il allait violer l'arrangement, mais ça ne l'avait pas ramené à la raison. Et puis si Arthur se souciait de lui, alors Arthur n'aimerait certainement pas qu'il souffre, non ? Parceque c'était une souffrance, ce terrible poids à l'intérieur de lui, une peur tremblante qui lui traversait tout le corps. Alors, juste pour une fois, il avait besoin de revenir sur sa parole, juste cette fois…

Il n'avait pas fallu plus de quelques essais avec ses doigts dans la gorge pour qu'il finisse par remettre, Merlin avait des larmes qui se formaient à cause de ses efforts pour vomir. Il avait vomi le plus gros, finissant par saliver, alors il avait essuyé sa bouche avec un morceau de papier avant de sortir, prenant le temps de s'adosser au mur pendant quelques secondes, les mains tremblantes.

C'était horrible et il détestait ça mais il ne le regrettait pas, puisque c'était comme appuyer sur le bouton 'reset', et qu'à présent il ne se sentait plus rempli et paniqué.

Il avait inspiré et expiré plusieurs fois avant de se remettre sur ses pieds et d'ouvrir la porte.

Seulement pour découvrir Arthur, les poings lâchement pendu, ses yeux bleus scintillants verrouillés dans ceux de Merlin.


	8. Ta mère et moi

Titre : **The Wasting Game**

Auteur : **Polomonkey**

**Traduction : **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

**Disclaimer : ****Merlin ne m'appartient pas.**

**Avertissements : ****Beaucoup de pensées noires et de conversation sur les troubles alimentaires.**

**Note de l'auteur : ****Merci beaucoup les gars pour vos commentaires ! ****Je les aimes énormément.**

**OOO**

**« Curled like a lip, a crust dries in the bin,**

**the supermodel's come-on-don't-touch sneer**

**for the camera – desire**

**caught, teases, time and again**

**untill all the wants run dry**

**and there's only this rictus,**

**a cat raking claws**

**down the arm of the chair"**

" Tu avais promis," avait dit Arthur et il ne l'avait pas répété, mais il pouvait l'entendre en boucle dans sa tête comme un mauvais mantra : _tu avais promis tu avais promis tu avais promis._

Merlin était pâle et ses doigts tremblaient – soit sous le choc d'avoir été pris sur le fait, soit à cause des effets post vomissement, Arthur ne savait pas. Ils étaient restés comme ça pendant quelques secondes, face à face, avec un robinet qui goûtait en rythme derrière eux.

Arthur avait tellement espéré avoir tort. Il avait réprimé ses doutes. Il avait gardé un œil sur Merlin toute la soirée, et il avait essayé de rester assis quand il l'avait vu quitter la table. Il se disait qu'il était parano et ridicule, parcequ'il avait surveillé Merlin ces deux dernières semaines et qu'il semblait normal, heureux – il avait mangé.

« J'ai été malade. » Avait dit Merlin, sans faire le moindre effort pour mentir, face au regard suppliant d'Arthur qui ne comprenait pas.

Ca aurait été si facile de le croire. D'hocher la tête et de taper Merlin sur l'épaule, puis de retourner au près de leurs camarades pour le reste de la soirée. Mais l'illusion était brisée, et tout ce qu'Arthur pouvait voir, c'était le triste magicien derrière la tenture, le visage tiré avec absolument rien dans les manches.

« Tu t'es rendu malade, » avait dit Arthur sans malice, alors que son esprit se demandait ce qu'il devait faire ensuite, comment il allait pouvoir retourner à la case départ avec son ami…

« Je sentais que j'allais l'être de toute façon, » avait dit Merlin impuissant. « J'ai juste essayé d'accélérer les choses. »

Arthur n'avait pas répondu.

« Ca ne change rien, » avait dit Merlin. « Je n'ai pas sauté de repas de toute manière. C'est juste un repas. »

Arthur n'avait encore rien trouvé à dire, son esprit s'activait de manière vertigineuse et le rendait malade, il ne pouvait pas réfléchir clairement.

Merlin semblait frustré du silence d'Arthur.

« Tu ne vas pas me faire culpabiliser pour une saloperie de pizza, non ? »

Arthur avait soulevé une épaule, presque inconsciemment, et Merlin l'avait pris comme un haussement dédaigneux et donc, tout à coup, il était devenu furieux.

« Pourquoi es tu ici de toute façon, tu me surveillais ? Pourquoi ce serait tes affaires ? Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce dont tu parles ! »

Soudain, Arthur savait exactement quoi dire, mais ce n'était facile.

« Je le sais. C'est pourquoi je vais le dire à Hunith. »

L'expression de défiance sur le visage de Merlin avait instantanément disparu, remplacé par les traits tordus de la panique.

« Tu ne peux pas, » il avait dit d'une toute petite voix.

« Je ne pense pas que nous ayons le choix, » avait dit Arthur avec beaucoup de précaution.

« Allez, Arthur. » Merlin avait essayé de sourire. « D'accord, j'ai fait l'idiot, je l'admets, c'était vraiment la chose la plus stupide à faire mais je promets de ne pas recommencer. »

Arthur ne lui avait pas rappeler sa promesse ultérieure parcequ'il ne voulait pas être cruel, et la dernière chose qu'il voulait à présent, c'était d'être cruel avec Merlin. Il n'était pas fâché du mensonge de Merlin, mais il était terrifié. Il savait qu'en le disant à Hunith, Merlin verrait ça comme une attaque, une sorte de punition, mais c'était tout le contraire. Arthur voulait aider Merlin et il était évident qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire seul.

« Nous pouvons lui dire ensemble, » il avait fini par dire.

« Arthur, nous n'en avons pas besoin. Je te l'ai dit, c'était une stupide erreur. Ca ne recommencera plus. Allez, tout le monde fait des erreurs, non ? Ne sois pas fâché. »

Le ton de Merlin était enjôleur, peut être détendu, mais son regard était désespéré alors que ses mains s'entortillaient.

« Je ne suis pas fâché Merlin. Ce n'est pas… Je n'essaie pas de te dire que tu as déconné, je… Tu as un problème et nous avons besoin de te trouver de l'aide. »

Merlin avait secoué la tête.

« Nous en avons déjà parlé, je n'ai pas de problèmes ! Je n'aurais pas été malade si tu ne m'avais pas forcé à manger autant ! J'ai un petit appétit, c'est mon métabolisme, c'est naturel, je ne… »

Merlin avait été interrompu car la porte s'était ouverte et qu'un homme était entré. Il semblait intrigué par eux, alors Arthur fut frappé par l'étrangeté de leur situation, deux jeunes hommes qui se confrontaient dans l'intimité des toilettes d'un restaurant.

L'homme avait certainement été piqué par la tension dans la pièce parcequ'il s'était dépêché, sortant des toilettes avec du savon sur les mains puisqu'il s'était séché rapidement avec le séchoir se trouvant près de Merlin et Arthur.

Le bref instant de pause avait donné du temps à Merlin pour se recomposer, puisque sa voix était plus calme quand il avait recommencé à parler.

« Ecoute Arthur, je ne l'ai pas mentionné mais maman passe une grande partie de son temps au travail. Elle déteste la pause de nuit et le nouveau chef est une plaie, elle est toujours rappelée… Je dis juste que je ne veux pas la déranger avec ça maintenant. »

« Elle a besoin de savoir… »

« Ecoute, on fait un marché. Deux semaines de plus, d'accord ? Je mangerais toujours avec toi. Mais cette fois je ne déconnerais pas, je le jure. Si je le fais, alors tu pourras le dire à maman, d'accord ? Juste deux semaines. »

Merlin avait espéré si fort, et c'est pour ça que le cœur d'Arthur s'était brisé quand il avait secoué la tête.

« Tu ne peux… Nous ne pouvons pas gérer ça. Tu as besoin d'un vrai soutient. »

Le visage de Merlin était déformé de consternation.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu fais ça ? » Il avait demandé, semblant blessé.

« Parceque j'ai peur pour toi, » Arthur avait simplement répondu. Il n'avait pas ajouté qu'il était dans le noir total, il aurait du le réaliser plus tôt, mais il avait espéré que ça serait plus facile, espéré qu'il pourrait intervenir et sauver Merlin.

La bouche de Merlin faisait une grimace.

« Tu ne vas pas lui dire, » il avait demandé.

« Je ne lui aurais rien dis si tu n'avais pas déconné, » avait répondu Arthur calmement.

« Personne ne doit lui dire. » La voix de Merlin était faible. « Ce que je veux dire, Arthur. Si tu lui dis, je ne te parlerais plus jamais. »

Ca avait coupé le souffle d'Arthur, mais il n'avait plus le choix, plus vraiment, parcequ'il préférait que Merlin soit vivant et le déteste plutôt que…

Les recherches d'Arthur sur les troubles alimentaires n'avaient pas été faciles. Il avait lu le profil psychologique de l'anorexique, les motifs de leur comportement, les déclencheurs extérieurs et leurs routines obsessionnels. Il avait lu page après page des récits personnels sur la manière de garder le secret : faire des exercices intensifs la nuit, avoir de très grandes poches pour cacher la nourriture – et toutes sortes d'idées ahurissantes pour faciliter une illusion de normalité.

Et ce qui l'avait le plus marquer, c'était les paragraphes et les images qu'il ne pouvait plus se sortir de sa tête, sur les effets à longs termes. Il était tourmenté par les images d'une fille au ventre incurvé et aux orbites creusés, observant l'objectif. Ou bien de ce garçon émacié dans un lit d'hôpital, ses bras fins reposant sur les draps blancs, la tête appuyée contre un oreiller comme si le corps avait été déposé. Quelques unes des photos racontaient l'histoire de rémissions, vraiment. Des personnes qui s'étaient pétrifiées en passant de 500 calories à 900, des personnes qui avaient réalisés qu'elles ne quitteraient jamais leur lit d'hôpital à moins d'accepter le fait d'être malade et de demander de l'aide. Mais le plus souvent, ce n'est pas comme ça que ça se passait. 'Voici ma sœur qui est morte d'une crise cardiaque parcequ'elle ne pesait que 58 kg'. 'C'est mon petit ami, qui a fait une overdose après 7 ans de bataille contre l'anorexie.'

_C'est mon ami, qui est mort parceque je n'ai pas su le sauver._

« Je dois lui dire, » Avait dit Arthur, puis Merlin s'était égosillé furieusement un moment, en dévisageant Arthur.

Ensuite il était parti, en poussant la porte des toilettes, avant qu'Arthur n'aie le temps de dire un autre mot.

**OOO**

Arthur ne savait pas si Merlin était directement rentré chez lui pour essayer de lui bloquer le passage, ou si il était simplement parti, mais ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance. Il allait se rendre chez Hunith de toute façon, dés maintenant, avant de perdre son sang froid. Il ignorait sa nausée, il avait un poids lourd sur l'estomac pendant qu'il conduisait, essayant de ne plus entendre les mots de Merlin qui se répétait dans sa tête.

_(Je ne te parlerais plus jamais)_

Très bien. Qu'il en soit ainsi.

Hunith était assise dans le canapé à regarder la télévision quand Arthur était arrivé, il avait pu la voir par la fenêtre. Il ressentait des crampes à l'idée d'interrompre ce qui était probablement sa seule nuit de repos de la semaine. Il avait passé tout le trajet en voiture à penser à Merlin, c'était sa seule chance d'en toucher un mot à Hunith. Il allait livrer un énorme pavé à la mère de Merlin, dévastateur, et ce sans le moindre avertissement. Comment allait-elle réagir ? Serait-elle fâchée ? Le croirait-elle ?

Il était trop tard pour réfléchir à tout ça maintenant. Il s'était repris et puis il avait frappé à la porte. Le visage d'Hunith s'était illuminé d'un sourire en l'apercevant.

« Arthur ! Je suis trop contente de te voir, mon chéri. »

Puis elle avait regardé derrière lui, semblant légèrement troublée.

« Merlin n'est pas avec toi ? »

_Alors il n'est pas encore rentré chez lui._

« Non, » avait dit Arthur. « Il est…encore dehors. »

« Oh, d'accord… Est-ce que tu veux rentrer et l'attendre ? »

« En fait, j'aimerais te parler. A propos de Merlin. »

Une sorte de confusion avait traversé le visage de Hunith, ensuite remplacé par autre chose qu'il espérait ne pas voir. Il ne voulait pas la voir inquiète. Elle avait acquiescé, puis elle l'avait fait entrer.

« Thé ? » Elle avait demandé et Arthur avait accepté, parceque le thé était bon contre les chocs, et qu'il avait peur de la traumatiser. Une part de lui voulait retarder l'inévitable, assis au comptoir en train d'inspirer pour sentir l'odeur rassurante de l'appartement de Merlin – une odeur simple, propre à une maison, que n'avait jamais eu la sienne.

Hunith était réapparue, en lui tendant une tasse de thé et il le sirotait, se préparant à ouvrir une tranchée. Mais elle avait parlé la première.

« Je pense savoir de quoi tu veux parler, Arthur. »

Arthur avait ressenti un curieux mélange de soulagement et de colère. Soulagement puisque Hunith était au courant du problème, et puis colère puisqu'elle ne semblait pas agir pour ça. Elle était infirmière, combien de temps allait-elle laisser les choses s'aggraver avant d'intervenir ?

Cependant quelque chose n'était pas normale. Hunith avait l'air étrangement nerveuse, presque comme si elle jaugeait Arthur pour essayer d'anticiper sa réaction. C'était juste…inconvenant, en quelque sorte.

« Très bien…d'accord…alors tu as remarqué… »

Il avait traîné tandis que Hunith semblait comprendre.

« Ce n'était pas vraiment difficile à voir. » Avait dit Hunith, puis elle avait souri tristement à Arthur. « Merlin n'a jamais été la plus subtile des créatures. »

Arthur avait acquiescé à moitié, toujours déstabilisé.

« Je suis surpris que tu ne l'ai pas vu plus tôt, pour être honnête, » Avait dit Hunith en soupirant, alors Arthur avait ressenti une pointe de culpabilité. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette conversation, il n'avait pas imaginé que Hunith lui reprocherait son manque de lucidité.

« Je le sais depuis un moment, » avait continué Hunith. « Je suppose que les signes étaient là depuis des années en réalité. »

Arthur était surpris par son calme quand elle parlait. Elle ne semblait pas du tout inquiète, plutôt pensive.

Elle s'était retournée vers lui, et tout à coup elle semblait terriblement anxieuse.

« Tu ne le détestes pas, n'est ce pas Arthur ? Tu ne vas pas cesser d'être son ami ? »

« Quoi ? Seigneur non, bien sûre que non ! » Avait dit Arthur, horrifié.

« Parceque je ne pense pas qu'il pourra le supporter. »

« Hunith… Je ne ferais jamais… Tout ce que je veux c'est le soutenir. C'est pourquoi je suis ici. »

Hunith lui avait fait un sourire fragile.

« Je sais que tu ne l'abandonneras pas Arthur. Tu es un bon garçon. »

Elle avait pris ses mains.

« Est-ce que… est ce que tu lui en as parlé ? » avait demandé Arthur.

« J'ai essayé, mais il ne veut pas en parler. Tu es un jeune adolescent Arthur, tu sais comment c'est. Il ne veut pas parler à sa mère de ce genre de chose. »

Une fois encore, Arthur avait été légèrement surpris du ton de Hunith. Elle en parlait presque comme une accoutumance aux jeux vidéo, alors que c'était l'inverse, il s'agissait d'un trouble. Sa voix s'était faite un peu plus tranchante quand il avait repris la parole.

« Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais insister ? Parceque je pense qu'il a vraiment un problème. »

« Un problème ? »

« Ouais, je pense, et j'essaie de lui en parler. Depuis quelques semaines. »

« De quoi tu lui as parlé ? » Hunith avait relevé un sourcil d'incompréhension. « Il sait que tu sais ? »

« Et bien, ouais. Ecoute, j'ai essayé de l'aider mais je n'ai pas pu… Je ne sais pas comment faire. Il a besoin d'un vrai soutient. Hunith, je pense qu'il a besoin d'aide médicale. »

« D'aide médicale ? » C'était au tour de Hunith d'être déconcertée. « Je suis consciente que ce n'est pas la situation idéal mais je ne vois pas comment un médecin pourrait l'aider. »

Arthur était choqué. Il connaissait Hunith depuis 7 ans déjà, et les deux choses qu'il aimait le plus chez elle, c'était son empathie, et puis l'amour qu'elle avait pour Merlin plus que tout autre chose au monde. Mais ça…son manque de réaction était un réel problème pour Arthur, ça l'alarmait au plus haut point.

_Peut être qu'elle fait un déni._

Arthur ne voyait pas d'autre tactique que de parler platement et clairement. Cela semblait être la seule façon de raisonner Hunith quand elle était comme ça.

« Hunith, je pense que Merlin est anorexique. Et nous allons devoir y faire face, dans des conditions sérieuses, donc je pense qu'il a besoin de l'aide d'un professionnel. »

Le silence avait suivi la déclaration d'Arthur et il était assourdissant. Alors que le visage choqué de Hunith se retournait pour lui faire face, il s'inquiétait de savoir si il avait été trop loin, et il devait dire quelque chose pour la faire réagir de son étrange mutisme…

« Je…je ne comprends pas. » Avait finalement dit Hunith.

Arthur avait acquiescé.

« Je comprends. J'aimerais ne pas y penser mais ces deux dernières semaines, il m'avait promis d'essayer de manger plus, et je pensais vraiment que ça allait, mais au repas de ce soir il s'est fait vomir et je pense que ça dure depuis longtemps, alors nous avons besoin de l'aider… »

Tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche ressemblait à une énorme avalanche, alors il avait fini par remarquer que Hunith était devenue complètement blanche, et qu'elle se tenait la poitrine, et puis il avait compris, sans le moindre doute il avait _compris _ qu'ils ne parlaient pas du même sujet tout ce temps, qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée au sujet de Merlin jusqu'à maintenant.

« Tu ne savais pas, » il avait dit stupidement parcequ'il ne pouvait pas pensé à autre chose.

« Tu penses que Merlin est anorexique ? » Avait elle murmuré, et des larmes s'étaient formées au coin de ses yeux.

« Hunith, je suis désolé, je pensais que nous parlions de ça. »

« Non. Non, je n'étais pas… Oh mon dieu. »

« Il… Je… Il s'est évanoui à l'école le mois dernier quand tu étais partie. Et j'ai remarqué qu'il avait perdu beaucoup de poids, et qu'il n'avait plus d'énergie, et puis il n'y avait pas à manger chez vous. Et puis, avec ça, j'ai réalisé que je ne l'avais plus vu manger depuis longtemps. Mais il ne l'a jamais admis. Puis nous… Il y a eu un incident et nous avons discuté, et il m'a promis de recommencer à manger. C'était il y a deux semaines, mais ce soir au restaurant il a simplement… »

Arthur avait ralenti. Il n'était pas certain que Hunith l'écoutait de toute façon. Elle regardait le vide, les bras drapés autour d'elle comme si elle se berçait.

Il y eut un long silence et puis elle avait parlé.

« Il m'a dit qu'il avait commencé à courir. » Sa voix était vraiment très calme. « Durant toutes mes nuits de garde. Et il était toujours dans sa chambre à travailler, alors je le laissais, il était occupé, et je me disais que j'aurais plus de temps avec lui une fois mes nuits finies. Et maintenant, tu me dis qu'il est… »

Puis elle avait commencé à pleurer.

Arthur s'était figé durant une seconde. Il ne l'avait jamais admis, pas même à Merlin et encore moins à lui-même, mais il avait toujours considéré Hunith comme une mère de substitution. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer comment était sa propre mère, et Uther ne lui en parlait jamais, même les photos qu'il avait d'elle était très vieille. Alors quand il était venu chez merlin et qu'il avait rencontré Hunith, il avait commencé à imaginer que sa mère l'aurait traité comme Hunith le faisait. Elle lui faisait des câlins quand elle le voyait, elle ébouriffait ses cheveux et elle l'embrassait sur la joue pour lui souhaiter la bonne nuit, elle lui donnait des conseils pour ses devoirs et pour les filles, et elle cuisinait ses repas préférés quand il était là. Occasionnellement, Merlin plaisantait sur le fait qu'Arthur était le fils qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, alors le cœur d'Arthur sautait toujours un battement, car il espérait secrètement que Hunith le considérait comme un second fils.

Et à présent, elle était en train de pleurer par sa faute, parcequ'il lui avait parlé sans ménagement et qu'il avait détruit son monde.

Il avait été indécis durant quelques secondes avant de prendre le risque de la prendre dans ses bras, puis quand elle l'avait légèrement serré en retour, il avait eu la sensation d'une mère étreignant son fils.

Puis elle avait reculé et il s'était souvenu que c'était Merlin qui était vraiment son fils, et c'est de Merlin qu'ils avaient besoin de parler.

« Je suis désolé, je m'y suis pris de la mauvaise façon, » Avait-il dit l'air misérable, et Hunith avait secoué la tête.

« J'avais besoin de savoir, » elle avait répondu, les yeux brillants.

Il se tenait prêt pour toutes les questions qu'elle allait poser, mais il y avait eu un bruit de porte, et soudain Merlin était là.

Il n'avait pas regardé dans la direction d'Arthur, faisant comme si il n'était pas là.

**OOO**


	9. Retomber sur terre

Titre : **The Wasting Game**

Auteur : **Polomonkey**

**Traduction : **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

**Disclaimer : **Merlin ne m'appartient pas.

**Avertissements : **discussion sur la dépression et le suicide.

**Note de l'auteur : **Merci pour les reviews et les follows ! J'ai peur que ce chapitre soit un peu triste.

**OOO**

**« Saying no**

**to the pull of the world.**

**Straight out, he said it**

**(burning but not yet**

**consumed) he said 'weight**

**is bad. Bad.' On the blanket.**

**In the desert of his bed."**

Il pensait rentrer directement chez lui mais c'était inutile puisque Arthur conduisait, et qu'il ne pouvait pas le rattraper. Pourtant il avait persévéré, et il était arrivé jusqu'à son appartement mais ses pieds avaient continués à marcher, l'emmenant dans le bas de la rue, où se trouvait l'aire de jeux pour enfant.

L'aire de jeu était déserte, parcequ'il était plus de 21h et que tout les enfants étaient au lit. Les balançoires grinçaient légèrement sous la brise, alors il s'était assis sur l'une d'elle, l'air absent.

Merlin avait l'habitude de venir ici quand il était petit garçon. Il avait l'habitude de dessiner avec ses doigts dans le bac à sable. Il avait l'habitude de se cacher dans le grand tunnel bleu qui avait des miroirs à l'intérieur et qui reflétait une image déformée. Il avait l'habitude de faire de la balançoire aussi longtemps que Hunith le poussait, ses jambes frappant l'air, convaincus qu'il allait très haut et qu'il finirait par s'envoler dans l'atmosphère.

Merlin se sentait cloué au sol à présent. Lourdement. Alourdi comme si des chaînes le retenait, plus solide que lui.

Il se sentait triste, et vieux.

Il avait été heureux, au moins une fois, il en était sure. Il se rappelait avoir été un enfant joyeux, il se souvenait de certaines choses comme les fêtes d'anniversaire et les voyages au zoo, de lire des livres à la bibliothèque et de sauter dans des flaques d'eau. Il avait été comme les autres enfants, et puis quelque chose avait changé, et maintenant il ne semblait plus pouvoir être normal. Il ne pouvait plus fonctionner quotidiennement, faire les bonnes choses, ou prendre les bonnes décisions.

Quelque part dans sa traversée, il avait cessé de croire qu'il pourrait aller mieux. Il avait cessé de croire qu'il pourrait à nouveau être heureux, qu'il pourrait aller à l'université et puis travailler, et vivre une relation normal et vieillir avec quelqu'un à ses côtés. Il ne pouvait plus y penser car quelque chose le rendait malade de cœur, et donc il ne pouvait pas aller mieux.

Et maintenant ça, avec Arthur.

Arthur lui avait dit avoir peur pour lui mais ce n'était pas vrai. Arthur voulait se débarrasser de lui. Il avait été exposé à la vérité, en voyant la plus profonde faille de Merlin, et il ne l'avait pas supporté. Alors il l'avait vendu à Hunith, et mis le bordel.

Merlin ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. C'était la différence entre l'amour et l'amitié, jusqu'à la fin de ce jour. Les amis sont les gens avec qui on rigole, avec qui on échange des blagues et des histoires, avec qui on fait du sport, avec qui on boit du café. Alors que les gens que vous aimez…ce sont les personnes avec qui on peut se montrer tel qu'on est et qui restent à vos côtés. Ce sont ces personnes qui se soucient assez de vous pour rassembler vos morceaux brisés, et qui s'assurent que vous n'allez plus voler en éclats. Ce sont ceux qui vous soutiennent contre vents et marées.

Vous ne pouvez pas attendre ça de vos amis. Arthur avait essayé de l'aider, il avait fait de son mieux, mais il n'aimait pas Merlin. Il avait peur de la part sombre que Merlin avait révélé, et sans amour pour les lier ensemble, il avait fuit.

Merlin avait été fâché, mais il sentait que sa colère était loin à présent. Il allait laisser Arthur s'en aller, le libérer du fardeau d'essayer de l'aider. Il allait appliquer la menace prononcée sous la colère et ne plus parler à Arthur – pas par haine mais par compassion. Il allait totalement décharger Arthur de son devoir de l'aider, le laisser s'en aller pour qu'il soit libéré de lui pour de bon.

Merlin savait que ce serait douloureux mais qu'avait-il comme autre choix ? Il aimait suffisamment Arthur pour faire ça. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois où il s'était senti bien dans sa peau, à l'aise dans son corps. Plus que jamais, il ressentait l'envie de disparaître, de s'évaporer dans l'air jusqu'à ne plus rien laisser. Il ne voulait plus être ici. C'était trop difficile et il était si fatigué.

Ils ne parlaient pas du suicide à la maison. La meilleure amie de Hunith s'était pendue quand Merlin avait 7 ans, après avoir perdu son bébé d'une mort subite. Il était trop jeune pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, et à ce moment là il se demandait juste pourquoi le visage de sa mère était blême, et pourquoi il entendait des pleures constant la nuit. Elle lui avait expliqué que Marnie, la gentille dame qui avait l'habitude de lui rapporter des petites voitures, était morte subitement et que c'était un gros choc pour maman. Il savait ce qu'était la mort, en quelque sorte, mais il avait toujours la vague idée que Marnie reviendrais bientôt. C'est seulement quand il avait demandé à sa mère quand elle reviendrait que Hunith avait fermement frappé sa main sur la table et qu'elle avait hurlé « Pour l'amour du ciel, Merlin, » qu'il avait compris que c'était vraiment mauvais. Puis Hunith avait pleuré et les deux semaines suivantes, il était resté avec son oncle Gaius. Quand il était retourné, Hunith ne pleurait plus, même si son visage était encore tiré et fatigué, elle était à nouveau comme elle était avant.

Encore maintenant, le suicide était rarement mentionné. Il n'était pas interdit d'en parler, Hunith avait toujours encouragé Merlin à lui parler de tout. Il savait que si il voulait en parler, elle lui dirait tout ce qu'il voudrait savoir. Mais il ne le faisait pas, parceque ça lui faisait trop de mal et qu'il ne voulait plus jamais la voir comme à cette époque. Quand il avait lu Mrs Dalloway à l'école, il ne lui avait pas dit et il avait même caché Madame Bovary derrière un autre livre. C'était stupide, il le savait, mais il ne voulait plus que sa mère soit mal.

Alors comment pourrait-il s'asseoir en face d'elle et lui dire : « Maman, parfois je me sens comme si… »

_Je veux disparaître._

_Je ne veux plus exister._

_Je veux m'en aller pour toujours._

_Je veux mourir._

Alors il avait enfoncé toutes ses pensées profondément en lui et il ne les exprimait jamais, car même y penser était un danger. Il avait peur du jour où il finirait par les accepter . Il prétendait que ce n'était pas une option, parcequ'il aimait sa mère plus que tout autre chose au monde, et qu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire revivre ça.

Mais aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui c'était différent. Il n'avait pas l'énergie pour chasser ses idées noires, et prétendre qu'elles n'existaient pas.

Aujourd'hui, il voulait mourir.

Pas simplement parcequ'il ne pouvait plus manger. Pas simplement parcequ'il aimait quelqu'un qui ne l'aimait pas. Pas simplement parcequ'il était triste et désespéré chaque jour. Pas simplement parcequ'il se sentait seul.

C'est parcequ'il avait perdu tout espoir que les choses changent. Il avait l'impression qu'il serait à jamais comme ça. Il pouvait supporter ses émotions mais il ne pouvait pas supporter le fait qu'elles ne disparaîtraient jamais. Il ne voulait pas d'un avenir avec toutes ces choses en tête, ses angoisses, ses tourments. Il ne voulait plus jamais être seul car il ne le supportait pas.

Il pleurait à présent, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues alors qu'il se balançait sur la balançoire.

Il avait peur de mourir mais il avait plus peur du reste, que ces sentiments soient là pour toujours.

Son téléphone sonna dans la poche et il sursauta, perdant presque son balancement. Puis il le sortit, et il vit un message de Gwen.

'_Ça va ? Tu es parti et nous sommes tous inquiet. Es tu avec Arthur ? Appelle moi quand tu peux XXX'_

Il pouvait presque la voir en train de choisir ses mots, le visage froncé par l'anxiété alors qu'elle finissait en tapant les bisous. Il était submergé par la vague d'amour qu'il avait pour elle, à tel point qu'il en était choqué, alors les larmes tombèrent devenant plus rapide. Il voulait l'appeler et tout lui expliquer, lui demander de l'aide et la supplier de ne pas le laisser disparaître comme ça.

Ses amis. Chacun d'entre eux. Qu'allaient-ils dire si il mourrait ? Est-ce qu'ils se sentiraient abandonnés comme Hunith après la mort de Marnie, en pleurs et affligés ? Il eut un flash de Freya en larmes, son visage pâle et crispé par le chagrin, puis il s'était senti malade de culpabilité.

_(Pourtant si ils sont véritablement tes amis, ils ne voudraient pas que tu te sentes comme ça. Ils comprendraient ce que tu veux faire.)_

Merlin avait secoué la tête. Il était confus, il faisait froid dehors, et il était épuisé. Il avait besoin de rentrer chez lui.

Il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir maintenant.

Il avait lentement remonté la rue pour se diriger vers son appartement dans un cliquetis de clés, puis il était tombé sur Arthur et sa mère par surprise.

Ils semblaient choqué en se retournant vers lui en même, alors que le regard de Merlin n'était que sur sa mère. Elle était en train de pleurer alors il sentit son cœur sombrer. Tout ce temps dans le parc, il n'avait pas réfléchi à ce qu'il allait lui dire.

« Assieds toi, mon amour, » Avait dit Hunith gentiment, alors il avait avancé automatiquement avant de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait, puis il avait durci ses traits.

« Pas avant qu'_il _s'en aille, » il avait dit de sa voix fluette mais glaciale.

« Merlin ! » avait dit Hunith, choquée, mais il était resté impassible. Il pouvait sentir le regard d'Arthur sur lui mais il savait qu'il était incapable de faire de même, car si il rencontrait les yeux d'Arthur, alors il était certain de faiblir.

Il y avait eu une pause, et puis Arthur s'était levé.

« Ca va Hunith, je vais y aller. Vous avez besoin de discuter. »

Ensuite il s'était dirigé vers la porte, Arthur s'était arrêté près de Merlin. Il était si proche de Merlin qu'il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps.

« Je suis désolé, » Arthur avait murmuré et Merlin s'était presque brisé sur place, en partie parceque Arthur avait l'air malheureux.

Mais il aimait trop Arthur pour le laisser tomber maintenant, alors il s'était retourné faisant comme si il n'avait rien entendu, puis Arthur était parti.

« Ne sois pas fâché, mon amour, » Avait tendrement dit Hunith. « Il veut seulement t'aider. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, » avait automatiquement dit Merlin, même si il savait que sa mère ne serait pas la personne la plus facile à dissuader.

Et elle ne l'était pas. Ils avaient parlé durant presque 3h, et Merlin avait essayé toutes les entourloupes possibles, mais Hunith ne voulait pas le lâcher. Elle n'avait pas laissé abandonné jusqu'à ce que Merlin lui promette de suivre un nouveau plan diététique qu'elle superviserait, et de voir un conseiller ou un psychiatre.

Merlin avait accepté, au final, usé par la conversation. Intérieurement, il avait un plan. Le boulot de Hunith allait l'empêcher de le surveiller tout le temps. Si il était intelligent, il pourrait trouvé un moyen d'adapter le plan diététique en fonction de ses besoins. Et pour le conseiller, sûrement qu'il pourrait la jouer intelligemment ? Il allait éparpiller des miettes de pain, en parlant un peu de son père, du traumatisme que ça lui avait causé, etc etc… Avec un peu de chance, le psy en viendrait à la conclusion qu'il est parfaitement normal, juste de nature anxieuse à cause des 'pressions de sa vie d'ado'. De toute façon, ça resterait confidentiel, non ? Même si le psy décidait qu'il était cinglé, il ne pourrait pas le dire à Hunith ou à n'importe qui d'autre.

Où est ce que ça le menait, Merlin ne le savait pas vraiment. Il avait repoussé ses idées suicidaires profondément en lui, et il y réfléchirait plus tard. En ce moment, il voulait juste être seul. Si il parvenait à finir les derniers mois de l'école, à avoir des bonnes notes, alors il pourrait partir d'ici. Partir à l'unif, loin d'Arthur et de Hunith, libre de faire ce qu'il voudrait. Même si il ne savait pas encore quoi exactement.

Planifier les choses l'aidait à se focaliser, à se sentir moins déconnecté. Il était éveillé dans son lit, en train de réfléchir à des stratégies et des tactiques, pendant qu'une sorte d'adrénaline du stress lui traversait le corps.

Puis il était finalement tombé de sommeil, mais ses rêves étaient peuplés d'Arthur alors il s'était réveillé en pleurant.


	10. Mon bras droit

Titre : **The Wasting Game**

Auteur : **Polomonkey**

**Traduction : **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

**Disclaimer : **Merlin ne m'appartient pas

**Avertissements : **Vulgarité

**Note de l'auteur : **Ca fait longtemps que je voulais vous remercier pour vos commentaires fabuleux ! Vous êtes tous géniaux ! Ce chapitre en particulier aurait pu être sous-titré « Là où Arthur a finalement une piste ». J'espère que vous allez aimer

**OOO**

**« Ketones : a sour chemical smell on his skin**

**like a darkroom with blackouts on windows**

**with shallow trays of fluid silky-still**

**as a swimming pool after lights-out,**

**their monochromes hardening. Developed,**

**they will close the family album."**

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Merlin soit présent le lundi à l'école, mais il était là. Arthur l'avait vu se glisser silencieusement dans le fond de la salle de cours de politique, le seul cours qu'ils avaient ensemble. Arthur lui avait gardé un siège mais il n'avait pas été surpris de voir Merlin passer à côté, pour s'installer à un banc vide plus loin dans la classe. Il avait encore mal quoi que, ce fût un léger pincement de douleur – supportable en soi mais porteur d'une lourde promesse similaire à une blessure. Comme une piqûre avant une ponction lombaire, Arthur savait que c'était le début d'une longue série de vent, si Merlin mettait à exécution sa promesse de l'ignorer.

Il avait essayé de tendre le cou pour voir Merlin, pour voir si il allait mieux ou si c'était pire que vendredi, mais monsieur Llewyn avait froncé les sourcils sur lui, alors il avait chassé ses pensées pour se concentrer sur le fédéralisme. Les messages qu'il avait envoyé à Merlin du week-end étaient restés sans réponse, mais Hunith lui avait envoyé un bref message le lundi pour le remercier et lui dire qu'elle allait s'occuper de son fils.

Ce n'était pas assez pour Arthur. Il avait besoin de savoir, alors il avait essayé à la fin du cours, même si il sentait que ça serait inutile.

« Hé. Comment ça va ? »

Merlin avait continué à ranger ses livres dans son sac, en faisant comme si il ne l'avait pas entendu.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à mes texto, » Avait dit Arthur en se fichant bien des derniers élèves qui pouvaient entendre. Il ressemblait à un petit ami pot de colle, il s'en foutait.

Merlin avait hissé son sac sur l'une de ses épaules, et puis il s'était dirigé hors de la classe. Arthur l'avait suivi, prenant le même rythme de marche que lui dans le couloir.

« Tu vas vraiment ne plus me parler ? » Avait demandé Arthur, en ravalant une boule dans sa gorge pendant que Merlin coupait dans la foule. C'était étrangement déconcertant, d'être ignoré, de faire comme si Arthur était invisible et que personne ne pouvait le voir. Surtout d'être ignoré par Merlin. C'était comme si le bras droit d'Arthur était tout à coup tombé.

Merlin avait tout à coup tourné dans une classe, et Arthur l'avait suivi, ne prenant pas attention qu'il n'était pas dans ce cours.

« Je voulais seulement t'aider, » il avait dit, calmement, debout près du banc de Merlin qui déposait son sac.

Merlin avait ouvert son livre de poésies de Guerre et il sillonnait les pages.

« J'ai rompu avec Mithian, » avait dit Arthur parcequ'il voulait surprendre Merlin dans son bavardage. Ca avait presque marché, la main de Merlin avait assurément faibli alors qu'il tournait les pages, et il avait entendu son souffle s'entrecoupé.

Mais alors qu'il se demandait si il allait craquer, une voix arrogante venait de trancher l'air.

« Mr Pendragon, vous êtes vous découvert une passion pour la littérature dans votre vie ? Je vais partir du principe que vous avez décidé de vous inviter tardivement en littérature anglaise afin d'obtenir une bonne note, car il n'y a pas d'autres raisons possibles pour que vous soyez dans ma classe. »

Mrs Loughton était au dessus de lui, les montures métalliques de ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez.

« Je voulais m'asseoir, » Avait fermement répondu Arthur.

« Découverte d'une affinité soudaine pour les poètes de la guerre, c'est ça ? » Avait dit Mrs Loughton, incrédule.

« Oui, » avait répondu Arthur vigoureusement. « Je les adore, je… Je pense qu'ils sont…géniaux. »

« Bien, avec un argument comme celui là, je suis certain que vous allez être un merveilleux atout dans notre petit groupe. Je vous en prie, qui sont vos poètes favoris de la grande guerre, hmm ? »

L'esprit d'Arthur fit un sondage rapide de tous ce qu'il connaissait sur la poésie, et il rencontrait un gigantesque, stupéfiant néant.

_Un gars avec un drôle de nom, comme Bassoon ou un truc du genre…ou william quelque chose qui a fait un truc en latin dans…oh n'importe quoi…_

Il allait admettre sa défaite quand il avait entendu un faible tapotement derrière lui. Il avait détourné les yeux pour voir que Merlin regardait toujours résolument devant lui, ses doigts en train de taper de manière insistante sur la page de son livre. Une page où était intitulé…

« Ivor Gurney, » Avait répondu Arthur, triomphant. « J'aime 'Strange Hells'. »

Mrs Loughton avait l'air de quelqu'un qui était parti du mauvais pied.

« Oui, bien… Il s'avère que Gurney est aussi mon favori. » Il avait scruté Arthur pendant un moment. « Je suppose que vous pouvez prendre un siège, juste pour cette leçon. »

Arthur avait hoché la tête pour la remercier et il s'était assis près de Merlin. Il espérait que l'aide de Merlin était le signe d'une cession des hostilités, cependant Merlin avait continué de l'ignorer le restant du cours.

Pourtant, ça signifiait quelque chose… Merlin n'avait pas voulu voir Arthur embarrassé ou ayant l'air stupide, d'une certaine manière il s'en était préoccupé…

Il était en train de se poser des questions sur les petites inspirations de Merlin quand il avait mentionné Mithian.

C'était la vérité de toute façon, et pas un stratagème qu'il avait concocté. Elle était venue lundi parcequ'il avait promis de lui cuisiner un repas mais elle l'avait trouvé penché sur son ordinateur portable dans sa chambre, en train de faire des recherches sur les troubles alimentaires. Il avait rapidement refermé l'écran quand il l'avait vu et puis ce fut les 'qu'est ce que tu me caches ?' et les 'Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?'

Arthur ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il avait été plutôt absent comme copain récemment. Il avait annulé certains de leurs rendez-vous, agissait de manière distraite en sa présence, il lui mettait des vents à l'école pour pourchasser Merlin. C'était tout à coup douloureux de réaliser qu'elle méritait mieux que ça : un pseudo petit copain qui ne pensait à rien d'autre que Merlin.

C'était horrible, malgré tout de le faire. Elle avait pleuré et il s'était senti comme la plus horrible des personnes.

Mais il savait qu'il pouvait seulement donner toute son attention sur une chose à la fois, et dorénavant cette chose était Merlin. Même si il prétendait avoir une attention inexistante.

**OOO**

Merlin lui avait échappé après le cours de littérature. Il ne s'était pas montré au dîner non plus et ça n'avait pas surpris Arthur. Ce qui l'avait surpris, c'est que la plupart d'entre eux avaient finalement compris que quelque chose clochait.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a avec Merlin ? » Avait demandé Gwen en prenant le siège à l'opposé d'Arthur, oubliant même de lui dire bonjour.

Arthur avait joué au imbécile.

« Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi quelque chose irait mal ? »

Lance lui avait lancé un regard du bout de la table, et même Gauvain avait roulé les yeux à l'insouciance apparente d'Arthur.

« Et bien, il n'a pas parlé à l'un de nous depuis des jours et il ne vient plus ici pour manger comme d'habitude. Ensuite, il y a eu cette petite affaire du départ de la pizzeria, avec toi qui le suivait. »

Gwen avait lancé un regard dur à Arthur qui s'était tortillé, détestant le fait qu'elle pouvait très bien lire en lui, même si il n'était plus ensemble.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe… » il avait commencé sans conviction mais Freya l'avait interrompu.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé quand il était dans les toilettes avec toi, tu étais après lui, et ensuite vous avez disparu pendant des lustres, vous vous êtes enfuis. C'est certain que tu sais quelque chose. »

Ils l'avaient tous regardé alors qu'il transpirait légèrement ne sachant pas quoi dire. Il ne pouvait pas leur dire la vérité parcequ'il risquait de tuer le peu d'espoir de réconciliation entre lui et Merlin. Mais il ne voulait pas mentir à ses amis, ils méritaient mieux que ça. Et puis, ils n'étaient pas stupides, ils voyaient quelque chose se tramer.

« Ecoutez, je… Ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire… »

« Ca te concerne, Arthur ? » Gwen le regardait vraiment très intensivement.

« Pourquoi ça me concernerait ? » avait répondu Arthur sur la défensive.

« Peut être…peut être que Merlin t'as dit quelque chose que tu n'as pas aimé. » Le regard de Gwen était vraiment très brillant.

« Comme quoi ? »

Gwen et Freya avaient échangé un regard, alors Arthur avait eu une drôle d'impression, comme celle qu'il avait ressenti avec Hunith l'autre jour, alors qu'ils parlaient du problème.

Il était content de voir que Gauvain semblait au moins aussi confus que lui, alors que Lance étudiait son assiette. Qu'est ce qu'il se passait au juste ?

« Peux tu simplement dire ce que tu essaies de dire ? » avait craché Arthur à présent frustré, alors que tout le monde semblait en venir à la conclusion qu'il était à blâmer pour l'absence de Merlin.

Personne ne disait rien et puis Freya avait soudain laissé échappé :

« Tu as couché avec Merlin ? »

« Non de dieu, quoi ? » Avait dit Arthur instantanément parceque de toutes les choses qu'il avait imaginé, celle là n'était pas précisément sur sa liste.

Lance avait fermé les yeux, alors que le regard de Gwen fusillait Freya, mais à part Gauvain (à en juger par sa bouche ouverte) aucun d'entre eux ne semblaient vraiment surpris par sa question.

« Bordel, pourquoi tu penses ça ? » Avait demandé Arthur lentement, son cerveau essayant toujours d'enregistrer la question.

« Parceque…parceque Merlin avait l'air si triste après que vous ayez cessé de traîner ensemble, et puis tout à coup tu étais à nouveau son meilleur pote, et alors qu'on était parti manger, toi et Merlin avez eu une sorte de confrontation dans les toilettes alors… » Gwen avait laissé la fin de sa phrase en suspend.

« J'ai une copine, » avait lancé Arthur, même si ça semblait totalement hors sujet, et puis…

« Vous n'avez pas rompu hier ? » Avait dit Lance calmement.

« Oui, merci Lance, nous avons rompu mais je peux t'assurer que ça n'a rien à voir avec l'idée farfelue que je suis avec Merlin ! »

Arthur les regardait bouche bée.

« C'est vraiment la plus conne, et la plus ridicule des conclusion. »

« Pas si ridicule, » Avait dit Gauvain et Arthur s'était retourné pour lui lancer un regard.

« Hé, ne tire pas sur l'ambulance, » avait répondu Gauvain, joignant les mains dans une supplique. « C'est aussi la première fois que j'entends cette histoire, alors je penses qu'il ne doit pas y avoir un fond de vérité, si ? »

« Pourquoi ? » avait craché Arthur.

« Et bien il y a toujours eu un peu plus que de l'amitié avec lui, n'est ce pas, et tu agis toujours comme si vous n'étiez que deux, alors que ce gamin est amoureux de toi depuis dieu sait quand et…quoi ? Qu'est ce que je veux dire ? »

Lance avait donné un coup de coude dans les côtes de Gauvain, et Arthur l'avait à peine remarqué parceque son esprit cogitait à tout rompre.

_Ce gamin est amoureux de toi depuis dieu sait quand._

_Ca n'était pas vrai._

_Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai._

_Il aurait su si Merlin était…_

_Merlin._

Un flash ignoble de toute sa conversation du vendredi soir avec Hunith lui était revenu en mémoire, et il avait finalement compris ce qu'elle avait essayé de lui dire.

Est-ce qu'elle lui disait que ?

_Je suppose que les signes étaient là depuis le début en réalité._

_Tu ne le détesteras pas, n'est ce pas Arthur ?_

_Parceque je ne penses pas qu'il pourrait le supporter._

« Oh mon dieu, » Avait soufflé Arthur, et c'était presque comme si le monde était sorti de son axe.

Est-ce que Merlin pouvait vraiment l'aimer de cette façon ? Et pouvait-il ne pas l'avoir remarqué ?

Arthur s'était souvenu du premier coming out de Merlin, il se souvenait la fois où ils avaient dormi en cuillère dans son lit, la fois où il avait effleuré les lèvres de son ami…

Ses amis semblaient paniqués.

« Arthur… Ce que Gauvain dit… ce n'est pas… » Gwen ne pouvait pas trouver les mots et de toute façon Arthur n'était pas attentif. Il devait se lever, s'en aller et réfléchir.

« Je dois y aller, » avait-il bredouillé en reculant sa chaise, prêt à partir. Ensuite il s'était rassis.

« Vous savez ce qui est vraiment offensant dans tout ça ? Ce n'est pas que vous pensiez que je suis gay, parcequ'il n'y a pas de honte à ça, et ce n'est même pas que vous pensiez que je mentais à Mithian tout ce temps. C'est que vous croyiez sincèrement que j'ai couché avec Merlin et que je l'ai ensuite jeté comme une merde. Merci de votre confiance. »

Ils semblaient tous dévasté au moment où il s'en allait. La rage avait déjà commencé à l'épuiser, il allait probablement devoir leur parler avant la fin de la journée, mais honnêtement il était incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à Merlin.

Il devait s'en aller, il devait penser clairement. Il était monté dans sa voiture, dans l'intention de rentrer chez lui, mais quelque part sur la route il avait pris la direction opposée. Il avait conduit une heure, et il s'était ensuite garé exactement au milieu de nulle part.

Une heure de route à réfléchir et il ne comprenait toujours rien.

Il avait tenté de se prouver qu'il n'avait eu aucune preuve que Merlin l'aimait, autre que la suspicion de ses amis. Pourtant quelque chose avait changé en lui, comme cette illusion d'optique où tu vois tout à coup deux visages et que tu perds de vue le vase. Certains appellent ça l'instinct, une sensation venant des tripes, alors quelque part il savait que c'était vrai pour les sentiments de Merlin.

Il avait mal au cœur en pensant à l'état actuel de Merlin. Est-ce qu'il l'avait causé ? En n'ayant jamais rien remarqué, en rejetant Merlin sans le faire exprès… Etait-il la raison qui avait poussé Merlin à ne plus manger ?

La respiration d'Arthur s'était accélérée alors il avait essayé de se calmer. Tous ces livres et tous ces sites qu'il avait consulté, ils disaient tous la même chose. Personne n'est responsable de l'anorexie. Souvent il n'y a même pas de déclencheur évident. Les amis et la famille se sentent souvent coupable pourtant ce n'est pas de leurs fautes.

Arthur avait essayé très fort d'y croire, assis dans sa voiture au fin fond de nulle part. Mais il devait admettre que ça n'allait pas aider Merlin.

En dehors de sa culpabilité, il avait essayé d'analyser ce qu'il ressentait par rapport aux dernières nouvelles. C'était un peu…étrange, le moins que l'on puisse dire. Dire que Freya ou Lance avaient annoncé soudainement qu'il l'aimait, sauf que c'était vraiment, mais vraiment plus étrange car il s'agissait de Merlin, le meilleur et plus proche ami qu'il n'ait jamais eu. Une des personnes les plus importantes de sa vie.

C'était presque… Il ne savait pas. C'est comme si il avait joué à un jeu pendant longtemps, et que tout à coup toutes les règles avaient changés sans que personne ne lui dise.

Devait-il agir différemment avec Merlin à présent ? Le devait-il ? Devait-il dire à Merlin qu'il était au courant, et bouleversé son ami ? Et comment pourrait-il revenir en prétendant qu'il ne savait rien ?

Gwen avait persisté à le joindre durant les dernières heures et il avait ignoré les appels, parcequ'il ne pouvait pas chasser les derniers vestiges de sa colère contre elle et les autres. Pourtant, quand son téléphone s'était remis à sonner, il avait décroché parcequ'ils avaient besoin de s'unir à présent pour aider Merlin, et de toute façon, il avait sérieusement besoin de conseils.

« Arthur ! Je suis tellement navrée ! Je ne sais pas à quoi nous pensions, en t'accusant comme ça, il est évident qu'aucun de nous ne pense que tu as fait du mal à Merlin ! Seigneur, s'il te plait, ne sois pas fâché, nous avons été idiots ! »

Arthur l'avait laissé jacasser un moment, souriant en dépit de lui-même. Gwen détestait être en froid avec quelqu'un, elle lui avait une fois raconté que ça lui faisait mal au ventre.

« Tu ne devrais pas être en cours ? » il avait demandé d'un ton sec.

« J'emmerdes les cours, » avait répondu Gwen avec véhémence et rien que pour ça Arthur lui avait pardonné, parceque Gwen ne jurait jamais, et ne sautait jamais de classe, et donc c'est qu'elle voulait réellement s'arranger avec lui.

« D'accord, calme toi Guenièvre, pas besoin d'être si dramatique avec moi. »

Il avait presque pu l'entendre sourire à travers le téléphone, surtout depuis qu'il l'avait appelé Guenièvre, le surnom qu'il lui avait donné quand ils sortaient ensemble. Il ne l'avait plus utilisé depuis, mais l'utilisait à présent comme pour montrer qu'ils avaient finalement tourner la page.

« Ecoute, Arthur, à propos de Merlin… »

« C'est vrai ? » Il avait demandé, son sourire s'effaçant.

« Je…oui, je le pense. C'est juste à cause de la manière dont il agit quand tu es là, et comment il te regarde… Ca semble si… »

« Ce n'est pas une preuve, » Lui avait rappelé Arthur, et il y avait eu une légère pause, comme si Gwen se préparait à dire quelque chose.

« Il y a un truc…euh, c'était juste après que tu commences à sortir avec Mithian, la première nuit où nous l'avons rencontré au pub. Tu étais rentré chez toi et nous sommes resté un peu. Merlin était vraiment bourré alors je me suis proposé pour le raccompagner chez lui. Et il s'est marmonné des choses, tu sais comment il est quand il est saoul, et donc il… »

Gwen avait pris une inspiration. Arthur était agrippé à son téléphone pour bien entendre.

« Il a commencé à pleurer et à marmonner qu'il t'aimait et que ce n'était pas juste et il pensait… Je ne devrais pas te le dire. »

« Va-y, » avait dit Arthur, les articulations blanches.

« Il… Il pensait qu'après notre séparation, que peut être il était possible qu'il se passe quelque chose mais tu es ensuite arrivé avec Mithian… et je ne sais plus Arthur, ce qu'il disait n'avait pas beaucoup de sens, il pouvait à peine articuler un mot. »

« Est-ce qu'il en a reparler…plus tard ? »

« Non, » avait répondu Gwen. « Je l'ai conduit jusqu'à Hunith, et le jour suivant j'ai essayé de lui en parler mais il était clair qu'il ne se souvenait de rien. Ce n'est pas qu'il essayait de sauver sa peau, non, il avait vraiment un trou. Il avait vraiment trop bu. Alors on n'en a plus jamais reparlé. »

Arthur allait lui dire 'tu aurais dû me le dire' mais il comprenait pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas fait, alors il avait mordu sur sa chique.

« Arthur ? » La voix de Gwen était faible. « Ce n'est pas que je veux insister, mais si l'autre nuit n'a rien à voir avec les sentiments de Merlin…alors que s'est-il passé ? »

Arthur avait appuyé sa tête contre la vitre de sa voiture, observant son souffle se transformer sur la vitre.

« Je… Je te le dirais, à un moment, mais je ne peux pas maintenant. OK ? »

« Ouais, » avait dit Gwen doucement. « Est-ce que…je devrais m'inquiéter ? »

Arthur avait fermé les yeux.

« Juste… Juste prends soin de Merlin, ok ? Du mieux que tu peux. »

« Bien sûre, » avait répondu Gwen. « Tu vas revenir à l'école ? »

« Pas aujourd'hui. » Avait dit Arthur. « Mais je serais là demain. Et j'aurais besoin de quelque conseil, ok ? »

« D'accord, » avait dit Gwen. « Viens me trouver. »

Il lui avait dit aurevoir et il avait raccroché, puis il avait abruptement saisis ses clefs pour sortir de la voiture.

Il faisait chaud pour un mois d'avril mais il pleuvait la nuit, alors l'herbe était humide, il pouvait sentir ses basket s'enfoncer dans le sol boueux tandis qu'il marchait à travers champ.

Il avait marché sans but, grimpant par-dessus les barrières et escaladant quelques murs de pierres, se réjouissant des champs à perte de vue autour de lui. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive et c'est ce dont il avait besoin à présent.

Quand il était finalement retourné à sa voiture, après quelques mauvais chemins, il était rentré chez lui. Le ciel avait commencé à s'assombrir et il avait envoyé un message à son père pour lui dire qu'il ne serait pas là à temps pour le souper. Il allait avoir des ennuis, mais il s'en fichait.

Il avait jeté son téléphone sur le siège passager, puis il l'avait repris, pour écrire un message à Merlin.

_« Je sais que tu ne veux plus me parler mais tu resteras toujours mon meilleur ami et je ne vais pas laisser passer ça. C'est comme ça. »_

Puis il avait démarré la voiture pour rentrer.


	11. Petits sauts

Titre : **The Wasting Game**

Auteur : **Polomonkey**

**Traduction : **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY - demain je travaille, alors bon, je vais publier la traduction ce soir :) Je ne veux pas être sadique en vous faisant attendre.

**OOO**

**Disclaimer : **Merlin ne m'appartient pas

**Avertissements : **Angoisse

**Note de l'auteur : **merci pour tous les following/review etc ! J'espère que vous allez apprécier.

**OOO**

**« He's been paying his dues to gravity**

**in dud coin once a week**

**checking in on the doctor's scales**

**wich wobble to a judgement : ****_holding steady_**

**though he's less and less able to hoist**

**what mass he still has, and he sways,**

**the rush of faintness in his ears like sea,**

**hissing in over mud and in and in**

**as he steadies himself and walks towards it**

**with stones in his pockets, adding one a week."**

Merlin était installé dans une routine. Chaque matin, il faisait sonné son réveil à 6h pour faire des exercices. Cinquante abdominaux, trente pompes, cinquante sauts en ouverture-fermeture. Il avait arrêté de courir sur place car ça faisait trop de bruit. Hunith était revenu à un service de jour mais elle ne se levait pas avant 7h, donc il avait une heure sans surveillance, du moment qu'il restait assez silencieux.

Il n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de faire des exercices avant, mais son nouveau régime avait tout changé. Hunith lui avait fait voir un nutritionniste de l'hôpital et lors du rendez-vous le gars lui avait parlé des groupes alimentaires et de l'équilibre des acides aminés. Il avait légèrement été insensible à l'homme qui portait une barbe rousse hirsute et qui rongeait ses ongles. Alors qu'il faisait une prise de sang à Merlin pour vérifier si il y avait une anémie, ses mains étaient désagréablement moites. Il avait fait claquer sa langue de façon dramatique quand Merlin avait grimpé sur la balance et s'en était suivi un sermon prolongé sur un BMI sain, le poids des muscles et la densité osseuse. Merlin l'avait seulement écouté à moitié alors que Hunith semblait avoir mémorisé chaque mot. Une copie de son nouveau régime était collée sur le frigo _(comme une mise en garde, qui lui rappelait sa faiblesse chaque fois qu'il allait à la cuisine) _et Hunith s'y référait comme à un texte sacré. Elle s'asseyait avec lui pour le déjeuner – porridge avec de la banane, ou des céréales au yaourt, ou des raisins et des toasts, ou une autre combinaison que le nutritionniste avait recommandé.

Elle ne pouvait pas contrôler le dîner, bien évidement, et il n'essayait plus de trouver des prétextes pour contourner le pacte d'Arthur maintenant que c'était fini. Arthur aurait pu le dire à Hunith mais Merlin devinait qu'il ne risquerait pas de creuser l'écart qu'il y avait déjà entre eux, aussi profond soit-il.

Le souper était un autre problème. Il pouvait juste trouver la force de déjeuner, au moins le porridge glissait facilement dans sa gorge et était moins lourd sur son estomac qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Les fruits, aussi, étaient suffisamment léger pour ne pas y penser. Mais le souper était presque impossible. Hunith avait pris au mot les suggestions du nutritionniste qui conseillait un tiers de légumes, un tiers de protéines, et un tiers d'hydrate de carbone – elle divisait presque l'assiette de Merlin avec une précision maladive. Et c'était la nourriture qu'il détestait le plus – le riz et les pommes de terre, les pâtes, les œufs et le fromage – des choses qui lui pesaient sur l'estomac.

Il était très astucieux. Il pouvait cacher une petite partie sous sa serviette, et il s'assurait de porter des sweat pour souper, ainsi il pouvait glisser de la nourriture dans ses poches. Les premiers jours, Hunith avait l'œil acéré sur lui mais elle s'était détendue ensuite. Il avait gagné sa confiance en dépit de sa maigre résistance, il n'avait pas fait d'histoire après la conversation qu'ils avaient eu la première nuit, sa mère pensait qu'il était d'accord sur sa façon de penser. Il avait accepté les rendez vous chez le nutritionniste tous les quinze jours sans objecter, et il lui avait donné l'autorisation pour voir un spécialiste des troubles alimentaires dans un centre. Alors elle lui avait laissé une marche de sécurité et il en avait pris l'avantage, en cachant toute la nourriture qu'il pouvait, en faisant semblant de mâcher le reste.

Mais parfois ça ne suffisait pas, et il devait se faufiler dans sa chambre à la fin du repas quand il avait trop mangé pour vomir dans un sac en plastique. C'était dégoûtant et il détestait ça mais la salle de bain était juste à côté de la cuisine, et il ne pouvait pas s'y rendre pour le faire. Sa chambre était plus éloignée de la cuisine et c'était assez loin pour que Hunith n'entende rien. Il cachait le sac plastique, et puis il se glissait dehors pour le jeter dans la poubelle au coin de la rue quand il en avait l'opportunité. C'était honteux et ça lui retournait les tripes mais il se disait que c'était seulement pour quelques mois, qu'ensuite il irait à l'université et qu'il pourrait manger ce qu'il voudrait pour le souper, même si il ne voulait rien.

Les exercices l'aidaient à moins paniquer, il se sentait mieux préparé à manger le matin. Puis pour son premier rendez vous pour la pesée, il avait trouvé des vieux trucs dans des livres et il avait été étonné de voir que ça fonctionnait. Il buvait presque 4L d'eau et il remplissait l'arrière de ses poches avec des petits poids qu'il avait volé au labo de science. Hunith n'avait pas pu se libérer pour venir au second rendez vous et comme il le soupçonnait, le nutritionniste était moins observateur quand sa mère était absente. Il avait demandé à Merlin si il suivait bien le régime, en vérifiant le journal alimentaire qu'il avait demandé de tenir à Merlin, et puis il avait parlé un peu plus en général à propos des choix sain – mais il était plutôt loin de tout ça comme son esprit était ailleurs. Quand il avait finalement demandé à Merlin de monter sur la balance, il avait marmonné son assentiment.

« Tu as pris 4kg, bravo ! Continue et nous aurons remplumé ton corps dans peu de temps. »

Merlin s'était forcé à sourire et il s'était empressé de dire aurevoir, soucieux de la douleur dans sa vessie. Heureusement, il y avait une toilette deux portes plus loin du bureau et il s'était glissé dedans. Il avait presque ressenti des vertiges en se lavant les mains – _Ça a fonctionné, il a marché !_

**OOO**

Il excellait tellement dans son domaine qu'il s'était senti suffisamment en confiance pour rencontrer un thérapeute. La partie la plus difficile étant le physique – une heure par semaine de conversation semblait facile en comparaison.

Mais la thérapie n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi il s'attendait. Elle devait avoir la cinquantaine, habillé de façon quelconque avec de long cheveux tiré en chignon désordonné. Elle avait souri en se présentant comme étant Karen, et elle l'avait invité à s'asseoir. C'était ridicule mais soudain il avait espéré trouver une sorte de long canapé, comme dans les films. Il n'y en avait pas, simplement une chaise sur laquelle il s'était assis, et elle avait pris le siège opposé au sien, sans bureau entre eux.

« Alors pourquoi tu ne me parlerais pas un peu de toi, Merlin ? Tu es en dernière année maintenant, c'est ça ? »

« Ouais. »

« Ça te fait plaisir ? »

« Non, » il avait dit instinctivement et puis il s'était demandé si ça avait semblé hostile. « Je veux dire, oui. En quelque sorte. C'est beaucoup de travail. »

Elle avait souri.

« Ne m'en parle pas. Je fais encore des cauchemars de mon examen de français. Quelle est ta matière préférée ? »

« Je… J'aime la littérature Anglaise. »

« Oh oui ? »

« Ouais, nous euh… Nous avons vu Othello le trimestre dernier et maintenant nous parlons des poésie de guerre et c'est…j'aime ça. »

« Tu as toujours aimé l'Anglais ? »

« Euh, ouais…je pense. Je lis beaucoup et je – c'est en fait la matière dans laquelle j'excelle. »

« Ah, alors tu lis beaucoup ? »

« Ouais, je… Vous n'allez pas me poser des questions sur mes trucs avec la bouffe ? » Avait laissé échappé Merlin et il avait instantanément rougi. Il ne comprenait simplement pas où voulait en venir Karen avec les cours d'Anglais. Est-ce qu'elle essayait de savoir si ses études l'affectaient ? Ou est ce qu'elle pensait que lire de trop le rendait malade ? Ça n'avait aucun sens-

« Veux tu qu'on parle de la nourriture ? » Avait-elle dit alors, puisque Merlin avait interrompu leur conversation comme ça.

« Et bien, non, mais je pensais…je veux dire, c'est pour cela que ma mère veut que je vienne, non ? »

« Ta mère m'a contacté parcequ'elle s'inquiète sur tes habitudes alimentaires, oui. Mais elle n'est pas ici Merlin, et je serai contente de parler de ce que tu veux. »

« Je… » Merlin se sentait ridicule. « Pourquoi vous me questionner sur l'Anglais ? »

Karen avait sourit.

« Sincèrement, je veux apprendre à te connaître un peu mieux. Je ne suis pas là pour te piéger, je n'ai pas d'arrière pensée. »

« Oh. »

« Tu veux me parler de quelque chose ? »

« Je… » Merlin pensait revenir à son plan de base. « Euh, je pense, je crois savoir pourquoi je ne mangeais plus bien dernièrement. Si vous voulez savoir. »

Karen avait acquiescé aimablement.

Merlin s'était jeté à l'eau en préparant une histoire sur combien il était difficile d'être le seul gay de son école, et de comment il était récemment tombé amoureux d'un garçon de sa classe qui l'avait embrassé et puis rejeté. Il avait expliqué qu'il se sentait si mal qu'il avait perdu un peu de poids pour montrer à ce garçon combien il l'avait blessé.

« Je pense avoir imaginé que si j'étais un peu plus mince et décharné, qu'il réaliserait l'effet qu'il a sur moi. » Merlin essayait immiscer le ton de l'espoir dans sa voix. « Ça devait être juste assez pour lui donner envie de revenir. »

Il avait soupiré doucement.

« J'ai été stupide. Et quand ma mère m'a confronté, je me suis senti mal parceque je n'avais pas réalisé ce que je me faisais. Ça a été un véritable choc quand je me suis pesé chez le nutritionniste et que j'ai vu combien j'avais perdu. Je pense pouvoir dire que ça m'a réveillé. »

Il s'était demandé si sa dernière phrase n'avait pas été de trop. Il avait jeté un coup d'œil à Karen dont le visage était resté impassible.

« De toute façon, je me suis rendu compte que ce garçon n'en valait pas la peine. Alors, maintenant, je veux simplement me concentrer sur ma prise de poids et redevenir normal. »

Il avait terminé avec une espèce de sourire d'espoir, essayant de donner l'image de quelqu'un qui avait appris sa leçon.

Karen avait hoché la tête, mais il était surprenant qu'elle ne lui pose aucune question sur son histoire. A la place, elle avait demandé :

« Quel genre de chose tu as fait pour perdre du poids ? »

Il lui avait presque dit toute la vérité, qu'il avait sauté quelques repas en trouvant des excuses, mais il avait évité toutes les parties concernant Arthur. Ça semblait ne pas avoir d'importance parce qu'après, quand il avait terminé, la question suivante l'avait immédiatement conduit au centre du problème :

« Ta mère m'a dit que tu t'étais évanoui à l'école et qu'un ami t'avais emmené dans le bureau de l'infirmière. Elle a dit que c'était le même ami qui était venu lui raconter que tu avais des problèmes alimentaires. »

« Et bien, on dirait que ma mère en a trop dit, » Avait craché Merlin avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Karen ne l'avait même pas regardé l'air offensé.

« Elle m'a raconté ce qu'elle en pensait. Et j'aimerais savoir ce que tu en penses. »

Merlin avait haussé les épaules.

« Donc c'est un ami proche ? »

« En quelque sorte. Je veux dire que je le connais depuis longtemps. Mais nous nous sommes éloignés, en quelque sorte. »

« Est-ce que tu savais qu'il irait voir ta mère pour lui parler de toi ? »

« C'était une réaction excessive. Arthur- » Le nom avait glissé de ses lèvres spontanément, « - a remarqué que j'avais perdu du poids et il s'est inquiété. J'aurais dû lui parler du gars et de tout le reste, mais je ne voulais pas parceque…parceque je ne savais comment il allait réagir en lui disant que j'étais gay. »

Merlin ne se sentait pas coupable de mentir parceque Arthur n'avait rien fait de plus que le soutenir, donc il avait choisi un angle qui corroborait avec son histoire 'qu'il se battait avec sa sexualité'.

« Donc ouais, je me suis plutôt montré distant et je pense qu'il s'en est tellement inquiété qu'il est venu en parler à ma mère. »

« Comment tu t'es senti quand il l'a fait ? »

« Oh, et bien, je crois que j'étais énervé, mais comme j'ai dit plus tôt, j'avais besoin de me réveiller, alors je présume que c'était une bonne chose après tout. »

Ça sonnait comme une belle connerie et il était certain que Karen s'en rendait compte, puis elle avait gribouillé quelques notes et ensuite elle lui avait demandé si il avait d'autres causes de stress dans sa vie.

Un fois l'heure finie, Merlin s'était remis rapidement sur ses pieds, essayant de ressembler à une personne soulagée de son fardeau.

« Merci beaucoup,» il avait dit. « C'était génial de pouvoir parler, je me sens mieux. »

« Je suis contente de l'entendre, » avait sourit Karen chaleureusement. « Vu ce que j'ai entendu aujourd'hui, je pense que tu aurais besoin de quelques séances de plus pour me parler des autres choses qui te tracassent. »

Merlin s'était arrêté, en train de ramasser son sac.

« Plus de séances ? »

« Oui. Je pense que, si tu me laisse t'aider, nous pourrions résoudre quelques problèmes qui te rendent la vie difficile. »

« Oh, je… Non, vraiment… »

« Tu peux aller voir Dave dehors, c'est le réceptionniste, et il te donnera un rendez-vous pour la semaine suivante. »

Karen avait sourit puis ouvert la porte du bureau.

Vaincu, Merlin était sorti. Il aurait certainement plus de séances avec Karen qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

**OOO**

L'école était à la fois plus et moins difficile. Moins parceque les examens se rapprochaient rapidement, et donc plus de personnes passaient leur pause, ou leur période de temps libre, enfoncés dans leurs manuels et leurs notes, il avait donc une bonne excuse pour passer du temps à la bibliothèque. L'interdiction de parler signifiait qu'aucun de ses amis ne pouvaient l'obliger à avoir une discussion à cet endroit. Plus parceque… Et bien, Arthur.

Il était certain qu'Arthur allait prendre ses distances à présent, après trois semaines de silence, mais son ami était très persistant. Depuis le premier lundi où il avait cédé pour aider Arthur de la divine colère de Mrs Loughton, il n'avait plus communiqué avec lui. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant du côté d'Arthur qui lui envoyait des messages de façon presque permanente. Après le message du lundi qui disait 'je ne vais pas laisser passer ça', ils avaient reçu plein de messages, triviaux, comme si lui et Merlin était toujours de parfait bon ami.

'_Tu as vu la nouvelle coupe de Val ? Elle ressemble à un singe ivre.'_

'_Tu as manqué Mr Kinnear en train de pourchasser Gauvain à travers le terrain de sport parcequ'il était convaincu que Gauvain lui avait volé ses effaceurs. Heureusement Gauvain les avait caché dans le casier de Lance…'_

'_Uther vient de me donner une leçon de 40 minutes sur l'importance de choisir les bonnes chaussettes avec le bon costume. Ça fait chier, non.'_

Merlin essayait encore, avec difficulté, de ne plus regarder dans la direction d'Arthur, et Arthur agissait comme si Merlin était devenu muet, et donc il remplissait les deux côtés de la conversation. Arthur s'asseyait à côté de lui en Politique et il parlait comme d'habitude, parfois il essayait dans la bibliothèque et il chuchotait des questions sur les révisions sous le regard du bibliothécaire. Il ne semblait jamais perturbé par l'absence de réponses.

Arthur glissait parfois des barres chocolatées et des pommes dans le sac de Merlin. Merlin se faisait un point d'honneur à les jeter à la poubelle en face d'Arthur si il le pouvait, mais Arthur ne réagissait jamais.

Parfois il avait un incroyable ressentiment en la présence d'Arthur, parceque c'était déjà assez difficile de se concentrer sur les révisions avec ses migraines et sa vision floue quand il fixait trop longtemps la même page. La douleur sourde et familière qu'il avait à son estomac s'intensifiait seulement quand Arthur était assis près de lui, comme si Arthur lui faisait prendre conscience de sa faim.

Les autres fois, il se sentait tellement fatigué, usé et misérable qu'il ne voulait rien de plus que reposer sa tête sur l'épaule d'Arthur et sentir la chaleur d'un ami contre sa peau.

Il avait toujours froid ces jours-ci.

Un matin, en plein milieu de ses exercices quotidiens, la pièce avait commencé à tourner autour de lui et il s'était effondré sur le sol et tout était devenu noir. Il s'était réveillé longtemps après, avec une douleur au crâne et la brûlure acide de la bile dans sa bouche.

Il avait décidé d'abandonner les exercices pour un jour mais la culpabilité lui avait fait passer l'heure du dîner à courir dans le gymnase de l'école, son cœur pulsait dans ses oreilles alors qu'il courait encore et encore.

**OOO**


	12. il n'y a pas de remède pour l'amour

Titre : **The Wasting Game**

Auteur : **Polomonkey**

**Traduction : **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

**Disclaimer : **Merlin ne m'appartient pas

**Avertissements : **Masturbation et images pornographiques.

**Note de l'auteur : **Merci pour vos commentaires, je ne peux vous dire à quel point je les apprécie !

**OOO**

**« To be perfect… ? 'Nothing's**

**perfect in this life,' I say.**

**Mealy, middle aged wisdom,**

**Eat your words. See how**

**precisely he'll come to agree."**

Merlin ne lui parlait plus et ce n'était pas facile. Il s'acharnait à parler seul, en espérant malgré tout qu'il ferait capituler son ami, mais Merlin ne montrait aucun signe de faiblesse.

Merlin ne montrait aucun signe de rien, en fait. Son visage semblait en permanence fermé, un petit pli gravé sur son front comme si il était toujours sur le point de sourciller. Il ne levait plus la main en classe, et n'avait même plus de petites conversations avec les autres étudiants. Arthur était resté en contact avec Hunith et elle le rassurait sur le fait que Merlin prenait du poids, même si Arthur ne voyait pas la différence. En toute honnêteté, il était difficile de constater un changement sous ses baggy, et les longues manches que Merlin portait chaque jour, même sous la récente montée des température.

Il avait foi au bon sens de Hunith parcequ'il n'obtiendrait rien de Merlin. Gwen et les autres étaient confrontés au même mûr de pierre, cependant ils pensaient que c'était dû au stress des examens et à l'obsession des révisions de Merlin. Gwen n'avait pas oublié qu'Arthur lui avait demandé de garder un œil sur Merlin, et de temps à autre elle l'observait avec une question en tête, mais ce n'était pas encore le moment. Si il avait le moindre espoir d'arranger sa relation avec Merlin, il ne pouvait le dire à personne d'autre.

_Peut être quand Merlin ira mieux…_

Il s'inquiétait encore de la santé bancale de Merlin, mais maintenant il avait un nouveau fil de pensée.

Il ne pouvait pas, dans sa propre vie, savoir comment il se sentait par rapport au sentiment que Merlin ressentait pour lui.

C'était étrange. C'était définitivement son premier, et plus éminent, sentiment. Durant leurs années d'amitié, il y avait une chose qu'il avait ignoré. Quelque chose d'énorme. Et ça changeait tout.

Encore que d'une certaine manière, ça ne changeait rien, parceque Merlin resterait Merlin jusqu'à la fin des jours. Ce serait toujours Merlin et Arthur.

Il était en colère contre lui-même de n'avoir rien remarqué, et en colère contre Merlin de ne rien lui avoir dit, même si il savait à quel point c'était insensé. Il se sentait coupable pour toutes les fois où il avait dragué des filles devant Merlin, ou quand il l'avait abandonné pour sortir avec Gwen, ou en général d'avoir agi de manière insouciante. Mais comment aurait-il pu savoir ?

Il scrutait Merlin à la recherche des signes parfois, même si il ne savait pas ce qu'il cherchait exactement. Un tatouage sur le cou de Merlin disant 'Oui Arthur, je t'aime alors que vas-tu faire ' ?

Et puis, il y avait cet autre sentiment, le seul qu'il ne pouvait pas affronter. Ça le flattait et il appréciait ça, il se rassurait, pensant qu'il était normal de réagir de cette façon quand quelqu'un vous aime. Cette partie ne le troublait pas vraiment. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre lié à cette flatterie. Quelque chose de palpitant et d'excitant qui n'avait pas de réticence par rapport à la nouvelle. Et cette part de lui, il ne pouvait pas l'examiner, cette partie il essayait au mieux de l'ignorer.

Il était inutile de spéculer de toute façon. La seule personne capable de l'éclairer sur la situation ne voulait plus lui parler.

D'ailleurs, depuis qu'Arthur avait tout dit à Hunith, peut être que Merlin ne l'aimait plus.

Arthur ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi cette idée le laissait démuni.

Il ne savait pas si il devait poursuivre ou pas, pour être honnête. Toute son inquiétude pour Merlin, ensuite sa rupture avec Mithian, et le stress des examens approchant, et finalement ce nouveau pavé. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau n'allait jamais cesser de tergiverser.

Il était au bout du rouleau et malheureusement, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait l'aider.

**OOO**

Arthur ne désirait pas vraiment en parler à Gauvain. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas son ami (incroyablement platonique, bien évidemment), mais Gauvain n'était certainement pas le plus approprié pour parler de chose sérieuse. D'ordinaire, Gwen était l'amie idéale pour ça, mais il avait besoin d'un mec pour cette fois. Lance aurait certainement été 100 fois mieux que Gauvain pour gérer ce genre de chose, mais malheureusement, il n'était pas l'homme de la situation. Il était trop conformiste pour ce problème en particulier, et Arthur avait besoin de quelqu'un avec un peu plus…d'expérience.

Ça ne signifiait pas qu'il avait une appréhension avec ça.

C'était difficile d'être seul avec Gauvain, alors il avait délibérément traîné sur le terrain de foot, et quand ils étaient entrés dans le vestiaire, les autres étaient partis.

Malgré la réussite de son plan, Arthur n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée sur la manière de lancer cette fichue conversation. Il avait réfléchi en se changeant, en espérant que l'inspiration lui viendrait, mais trois minutes plus tard tout ce qu'il avait dit :

« Alors, Gauvain… »

« Mmm ? »

« Le truc de Merlin… » Avait dit Arthur.

« Que Merlin est amoureux de toi, ce truc là ? » Avait dit Gauvain de manière décontractée, en tripotant son protège tibia.

« Ferme là ! » Avait sifflé Arthur, même si il savait qu'il était seul avec Gauvain dans les vestiaires.

« Tu fais une fixette là-dessus, princesse ? » Avait sourit Gauvain, et seigneur qu'est ce qu'Arthur pouvait détester ce surnom surtout à ce moment.

« Laisse tomber, » Il s'était dégonflé mais Gauvain lui avait attrapé le bras avant qu'il s'en aille.

« Oh, allez, je te taquinais seulement. Qu'est ce que tu voulais dire ? »

Arthur avait dévisagé Gauvain pendant une seconde pour voir si son ami était dans l'un de ses rares moments de sincérité. Il avait décidé de prendre le risque.

« Je me sens…je me sens vraiment bizarre avec tout ça. »

Gauvain avait hoché la tête.

« Mal à l'aise ? »

« Oui. Non ! Ce que je veux dire, pas de la façon que tu penses, je ne suis pas dégoûté. C'est juste… »

Arthur eut du mal pendant quelque seconde. Il ne savait pas comment formuler sa pensée.

« Depuis que vous me l'avez dit, je ne fais qu'y penser…enfin pas y penser, mais j'essaie de comprendre… »

« Si tu l'aimes aussi ? » Avait dit Gauvain, de son timbre imperturbable. Arthur avait cessé de respirer durant une seconde, se disant qu'il pouvait le nier, mais il y avait quelque chose dans la nonchalance de Gauvain – comme si ils bavardaient simplement du nouvel équipement – et ça l'apaisait un peu.

Il s'était assis sur le banc.

« Ouais, je crois. »

Il observa Gauvain du coin des yeux.

« Tu as… avant, je pense, qu'il y a eu cette histoire avec un mec… »

« Le gars qui m'a posé un lapin ? » Avait dit Gauvain avec sa franchise caractéristique

« Ouais, c'est ça. »

Jamais personne ne retenait les détails de sa vie privée, Gauvain leurs avait tout raconté dans le moindre détail sur ce qu'il s'était passé quand il avait été dans un bar gay de Berlin, l'été dernier. Les filles avaient été intriguée, Lance avait été à moitié exaspéré de l'habilité de son ami à s'envoyer en l'air partout où il allait, et Merlin avait rougi et était devenu silencieux, comme à chaque fois quand ils parlaient de sexe. Plus tard, Merlin avait ironiquement commenté que c'était bien triste que son ami vive plus de chose gay que lui.

Arthur n'avait pas été particulièrement intéressé cette fois là, mais maintenant il voulait en savoir plus.

« Est-ce que tu as eu peur ? »

Gauvain avait haussé les épaules.

« Non, je veux dire que j'étais déchiré, et c'était un beau mec alors j'ai pensé, pourquoi pas ? Quand t'es à Berlin, tu fais ce que font les berlinois, etc…etc… »

« Est-ce que c'était… » Arthur ne pouvait pas croire qu'il demandait ça. « Est-ce que c'était bien ? »

« Je ne me suis pas senti très bien quand il m'a sucé. »

Il avait souligné un point.

« Et depuis, tu n'as jamais voulu recommencer… »

« Je n'ai jamais plus cherché, » Avait dit Gauvain contemplatif. « Mais je peux apprécier un beau mec quand j'en vois un, et je me dis que peut être un jour je pourrais recommencer. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment, pourquoi pas ? La vie est faite pour être vécue, non ? J'ai pensé une ou eux fois à faire des propositions à Merlin pour le soulager de sa virginité mais il est si dingue de toi qu'il n'acceptera jamais. »

Arthur était certain d'avoir la mâchoire décrochée, c'est que ça n'arrivait pas dans les livres.

« Tu voudrais…avec Merlin… »

« Bien sûre. Les ados sont tous effrayés de leur première fois, ça travaille dans leur tête, je pensais que ça serait plus sympa de le faire avec un ami, tu vois ? »

« C'est très réfléchit. » Avait finalement dit Arthur.

« Et bien, si tu veux faire du bénévolat à ma place… » Avait dit Gauvain, en souriant, et Arthur avait senti ses joues rougir.

« Ha, ha, » il avait dit, et puis il avait soupiré.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

Gauvain l'avait regardé plein de sympathie.

« C'est bizarre, je te l'accorde. Un conseil, ni réfléchis pas trop. Fais ce que tu sens. »

« Comment ? » Arthur ne pouvait être aidé mais il avait demandé.

« Regarde quelques porno gay. Ça devrait t'aider à te faire une idée. »

Arthur réalisait qu'il devait avoir l'air scandalisé parceque Gauvain rigolait.

« N'y réfléchis pas, Princesse ! Juste, relax. »

Arthur avait roulé des yeux et il s'était mis debout, en tapant Gauvain sur l'épaule et ils s'étaient dirigés vers le terrain.

**OOO**

Il n'avait pas la moindre intention de suivre les suggestions de Gauvain. Mais quand il était rentré chez lui ce soir là, ça le turlupinait. Alors qu'il était couché dans son lit, il s'était senti nerveux et excité, comme si quelque chose était en effervescence sous sa peau.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup le choix. Bon sang, pourquoi pas ?

Il avait bu une bière, puis une autre. Il avait entamé la troisième, quand il avait pris sa décision et qu'il avait ouvert son ordinateur, douloureusement satisfait qu'Uther travaille tard ce soir là.

Rechercher des pornos gays était intimidant, en quelque sorte. Et si il tombait sur quelque chose de vraiment bizarre ? Que devait-il entrer pour avoir quelque chose de traditionnel, du sexe sans chichis ? Il avait cliqué par hasard sur un site, devenant plus craintifs face aux titres explicites, et finalement il en avait choisi un qui semblait assez correcte. Il avait bu le reste de sa bière en une gorgée et il avait appuyé sur play.

Il s'agissait de deux hommes dans un vestiaire, le genre de chose prévisible. De toute façon, personne ne regarde un porno pour son originalité, il supposait. Ils devaient avoir aux environs de la vingtaine, l'un blond et l'autre noir de cheveux. Arthur devinait pourquoi il avait cliqué dessus et y songer le fit rougir. Alors que le blond lui faisait sommairement pensé à lui, Arthur devait admettre à contre cœur, que le garçon aux cheveux noirs n'était pas du tout comme Merlin. Il était déjà trop musclé, de ses bras avec de larges épaules. Pas du tout comme Merlin, qui avait l'estomac creux et les côtes protubérantes.

_Arrête ça._

Il ne pouvait pas penser à ça maintenant. Il essayait de se concentrer sur la vidéo, où les gars s'échangeaient des compliments aguicheurs sur le corps de l'autre. Heureux de constater que le jeu des acteurs était aussi pauvre que dans les pornos standards, pensait-il avec ironie. Et puis ils avaient commencè à se déshabiller tout les deux dans les douches.

C'était ok, c'était bien, il pouvait apprécié les torses sculptés, même les corps nus car il s'y était préparé. Mais c'était encore un peu bizarre de regarder la bite d'un autre mec comme ça, et même quand ça arrivait en un flash dans les vestiaires du football ( et ce n'était pas vraiment comme si il regardait de toute façon) il n'en avait jamais vu une.

Intérieurement, il se forçait à faire quelques commentaires (et c'était de loin sa plus mauvaise…expérience, de toute façon), il se disait que la bite du gars aux cheveux noirs était plutôt pas mal. Plus ou moins raide, et bonne à regarder. Même penser à ça le faisait rougir, et le rendait bizarre. Il avait ouvert rapidement une autre bière en regardant les mecs se diriger dans la douche. Ensuite le blond fit le tour de l'autre, le poussant contre le mur pour l'embrasser.

Et c'était bien. En quelque sorte c'était…c'était vraiment hot en fait. Il ne l'aurait pas imaginé. Peut être que c'était simplement l'alcool qui lui réchauffait le corps, pourtant ce n'était pas trop difficile à regarder. Deux corps appuyés l'un contre l'autre, sous le jet de l'eau, s'embrassant avec passion.

Arthur s'était renfoncé dans son siège, conscient que quelque chose faisait frétiller son entrejambe. Peut être. Juste un tout petit peu.

Puis, tout à coup, le blond cessa les baisers pour mettre l'autre gars sur ses genoux. Puis le gars aux cheveux noirs avait ouvert la bouche et puis…

Ok, c'était bizarre.

C'était vraiment bizarre.

Pas nécessairement de la mauvaise manière, mais… évidement, il avait déjà été dans des situations similaires mais ce que ces deux gars faisaient semblait…totalement étranger à lui ?

Il était déterminé à regarder le visage du blond encore un peu, mais il s'accorda à penser que ça n'avait pas vraiment d'intérêt si il ne faisait pas les choses correctement. Donc il s'était forcé à observer la, euh, l'activité principale.

Les lèvres de l'homme aux cheveux noirs montaient et descendaient sur l'autre homme, entièrement rosées. Ses joues se creusaient tandis que le blond agrippait ses cheveux en gémissant au dessus de lui.

L'idée d'être l'homme sur les genoux était encore un peu trop dérangeante pour Arthur, alors il essayait d'imaginer qu'il était l'autre. Certainement que ça n'était pas si différent que de le faire avec une fille ? Une bouche était une bouche après tout…

Son entrejambe frétillait encore. Lentement, de manière expérimentale, il ouvrit son jeans et il poussa une main dans son boxer. Gardant les yeux rivés sur l'écran, il avait commencé à se caresser.

L'homme blond semblait sur le point de jouir bientôt, mais soudain il avait lâché les cheveux de l'autre pour le repousser. L'homme aux cheveux noirs s'essuya la bouche, en souriant, alors que le blond le remettait sur les pieds pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Le sexe d'Arthur s'était totalement contracté d'intérêt à cela.

Et puis, alors, le blond avait retourné l'autre pour le pousser contre le mur, et ensuite il lui avait enfoncé ses doigts, et il avait craché dans sa main libre, en inclinant légèrement l'autre gars et puis _Jesus Christ, non-_

Arthur referma son ordinateur en le claquant.

C'était juste un peu de trop. Il s'était senti bien (_plus que bien_) avec les choses précédentes, puis tout était devenu un peu trop compliqué et il y avait eu les doigts, et les allées venues alors tout s'était enchaîné trop rapidement, et puis certainement que le crachat était un substitut terrible au lubrifiant, de toute façon ?

Arthur essayait de reprendre son souffle, et de se calmer. Il avait été un peu trop loin, pour une première tentative.

Son autre main était toujours dans son boxer, cependant l'excitation était tristement retombée à présent. Mais peut-être qu'il allait essayé quelque chose d'un peu moins intense ? En utilisant simplement son imagination les choses ne pourraient pas déraper ?

Il avait essayé de s'imaginer un mec, n'importe quel mec. Lance et Gauvain traversèrent brièvement son esprit mais ça semblait être une très mauvaise idée. En plus, il doutait que la force de son imagination pourrait faire taire Gauvain suffisamment longtemps pour avoir une érection.

Il avait cherché dans son esprit un peu plus loin, alors lui était apparu Percy, l'assistant du coach de foot. Il était considéré comme le plus beau mec, à en jugé par toutes les filles qui développaient un intérêt soudain pour le football quand il dirigeait les entraînements. Il était le cliché de la beauté, le genre de gars dont on était facilement attiré.

Arthur se donna une chance. Il s'imaginait que Percy revenait avec lui après un entraînement, peut-être en le complimentant sur son jeu. Sauf que ça devenait affreusement kitsch alors il avait décidé de couper les dialogues et d'en venir au fait. Il imaginait Percy retirer son t-shirt, l'imaginait en train de se pencher pour l'embrasser, et directement changer de pièce…

Sauf que tout à coup, ça ressemblait horriblement à la vidéo qu'il venait tout juste de regarder alors il avait frissonné, changeant de pièce rapidement. Sauf qu'il n'arrivait pas à imaginer Percy ailleurs qu'au foot, et les images qu'il avait de lui semblaient s'effacer sous ses yeux, même sa queue en était résolument désintéressée.

Une fois encore, il ouvrit son ordinateur avec précaution, avec la vague idée que regarder des images sur Google pourrait l'aider. Il sortit rapidement de la fenêtre qu'il avait ouverte, pour tomber sur son fond d'écran.

C'était une photo de Merlin et lui.

Bien, il se disait que c'est ce qu'il avait essayé d'éviter jusqu'à maintenant. La solution la plus évidente, certainement la seule définitive qui répondrait à la question sur ses sentiments pour Merlin.

Pourtant ça semblait si dégoûtant, en quelque sorte. Il connaissait Merlin depuis qu'il avait 13 ans, et maintenant il regardait des photos de lui prise à l'anniversaire d'Arthur l'année dernière, pour avoir du plaisir.

_Merlin doit certainement faire la même chose, _lui avait murmuré une infime petite voix dans sa tête. Il s'était mis à rougir à l'idée que Merlin pouvait penser à lui. Un mélange d'embarras avec un soupçon de quelque chose d'autre…

Il reconnaissait ce sentiment, même si il n'était pas prêt de l'admettre. C'était le même sentiment qui l'avait poussé à poser ses lèvres sur celles de Merlin quand ils avaient 15 ans, c'était le même sentiment qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait surpris Merlin et Gilli quelques semaines plus tôt.

Ce n'était pas vraiment de la jalousie, pas non plus de la possessivité, mais un sentiment indéfinissable profondément ancré en lui et que seul Merlin lui faisait ressentir. C'était son attention, sa protection, son rire et les conversations, et une centaine d'autres choses qu'il ne pouvait pas nommer.

Et il y avait un peu d'égoïsme aussi. Le fait de vouloir être le centre d'intérêt de Merlin. Quand ils avaient parlés de Mordred cette nuit là, et de l'homosexualité de Merlin, Arthur avait été saisi par une peur soudaine. Jusqu'à maintenant Merlin et lui était parfaitement accordé l'un à l'autre, pas à pas, et maintenant c'était comme si Merlin s'éloignait de sa route, sur un sentier où Arthur ne pouvait pas le suivre. Quand il s'était penché pour l'embrasser, c'était comme si il essayait de lui dire toutes ces choses en une fois, ne m'oublie pas. Ne me laisse pas derrière. _Rappelle toi que tu es à moi._

C'était mauvais, tout allait mal, Arthur le savait. C'était mal de vouloir que Merlin soit toujours là pour lui, de rester avec ses copines et de regarder ses entraînements de football, ou d'accourir quand Arthur avait besoin de lui. C'était mal de vouloir que Merlin s'occupe de lui avant tout les autres.

Arthur était tout à coup déchiré par le dégoût de lui, amer et fort dans sa gorge. Il semblait à peine savoir ce qu'il faisait en se concentrant très fortement sur la photo du visage souriant de Merlin en face de lui. Il se caressait douloureusement, en imaginant Merlin en face de lui, en imaginant qu'il embrassait son cou, en laissant courir ses mains dans les cheveux désordonné de Merlin. Il imaginait Merlin sourire, comme sur la photo, comme il ne l'avait plus fait réellement depuis longtemps. Il se caressait fort et vite, il n'y avait rien de tendre ou de doux là dedans et même son Merlin imaginaire semblait le réaliser parceque son sourire s'effaçait, et quand il retira son t-shirt, Arthur avait pu voir ses épaules squelettiques et ses côtes, et c'était terrible mais il était trop tard, et il avait joui dans un halètement.

Il avait fermé son ordinateur en le claquant pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, incapable de supporter le visage rayonnant de Merlin sur lui. Il était resté assis là, un certain temps, avant de se nettoyer, luttant contre son besoin inexplicable de pleurer.

**OOO**

Merci d'avoir lu. J'apprécie votre attention. Désolé si ce chapitre est bizarre et embarrassant, mais Arthur se sent comme ça alors j'espère que vous comprenez.


	13. C'est la façon dont le monde prend fin

Titre : **The Wasting Game**

Auteur : **Polomonkey**

**Traduction : **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

**Disclaimer : **Merlin ne m'appartient pas

**Avertissements : **juste de vieilles angoisses.

**Note de l'auteur : **Merci pour vos commentaires.

**OOO**

**He left home months ago.**

**Somehow we never noticed.**

**He was going solo**

**As a conjurer :**

**The egg we found rotting**

**In the body-folds of the sofa;**

**Caked wads**

**Of tissues in the bin with Weetabix**

**Compacted in them like the Mob's**

**Car-crusher sandwiches;**

**Potatoes spirited away**

**With one pass of the baggy-wristed**

**Sweater he draped**

**On his bones. (What apllause**

**When he whips it off one day**

**And he's gone !)**

Merlin avait mal à la tête. Il ne se sentait pas très bien non plus, les aphtes dans sa bouche étaient sensibles et douloureux, son estomac se tenaillait douloureusement, et ses yeux lui brûlaient. Mais c'est sa tête qui monopolisait toute son attention maintenant, une douleur sourde l'empêchait de se concentrer, et même d'entendre les mots qui lui étaient adressé.

« …ne semble pas bien… »

Quelqu'un semblait lui parler mais il ne pouvait pas en saisir les mots.

« …travaille de trop… »

Si il focalisait juste son regard pendant quelques secondes, si il pouvait juste faire cesser la douleur dans sa tête…

« …ramène chez toi… »

Il avait cligné une fois des yeux fortement, deux fois, puis le monde avait semblé se fixer.

« Merlin ? Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? »

Le visage de Gwen était apparu en face de lui, avec une expression d'anxiété.

« Quoi ? » il avait dit, ensuite : « Ouais, bien sûre. »

« Alors tu laisses Lance te raccompagner ? » Avait dit Gwen, alors il avait relevé les yeux sur Lance caché derrière elle.

« Quoi ? Non, je n'ai pas besoin de rentrer chez moi. »

« Mais Merlin, tu ne sembles pas bien du tout. »

« Je vais bien. »

Il avait dû parler un peu fort parceque le surveillant de la bibliothèque leur avait lancé un regard à tous.

« Elle a raison, Merlin, » était intervinu Lance. « Tu as une sale tête. »

« Et bien, les révisions ne sont pas vraiment une partie de plaisir, non ? » Avait répondu Merlin si fatigué qu'il n'avait pas été désagréable.

« Tu pourrais prendre une journée de repos. » Lui avait fermement dit Lance. « Tu as besoin d'aller te coucher, allez. »

« Les gars, je ne veux vraiment pas- »

« Je t'en supplie, mon cœur, » avait dit Gwen et il avait vu que son regard brillait, comme si elle essayait de ne pas pleurer.

Gwen l'appelait seulement mon cœur quand elle était triste. Ou effrayée.

« Ok, très bien, » avait-il dit parcequ'il ne pouvait rien retenir avec cette saloperie de migraine de toute façon, et donc réviser était une perte de temps.

Et il n'avait pas l'énergie d'argumenter avec ses amis.

Gwen l'avait accompagné jusqu'à la voiture et elle l'avait pris dans ses bras, en lui promettant de l'appeler plus tard.

Puis il s'était laissé tomber sur le siège passager, frappé par une autre vague de douleur alors il avait massé ses tempes.

« Il y a du paracétamol dans la boite à gant, » avait dit Lance, et Merlin en avait avalé deux très reconnaissant alors que Lance faisait démarrer la voiture.

Lance avait fait quelques commentaires pendant qu'il conduisait mais la plupart du trajet avait été silencieux. Quand ils étaient arrivès à l'appartement de Merlin, il avait espéré que Lance reste dans la voiture. Mais Lance s'était garé et l'avait suivi à l'intérieur.

Ce qui lui avait douloureusement rappelé la fois où il s'était effondré à l'école et qu'Arthur l'avait reconduit chez lui, donc Merlin avait décidé de tuer dans l'œuf au plus tôt.

« Merci, j'apprécie vraiment. Je vais aller directement au lit, comme tu me l'as dit, alors… »

« Ça te dérange si nous parlons avant ? » Avait dit Lance calmement.

Merlin ne voulait pas, il ne voulait vraiment pas. Il n'était pas d'humeur pour une leçon de morale, ou même une simple discussion. Il ne s'était pas cassé la tête pour chasser Arthur, et maintenant Lance lui faisait le même schéma.

« Lance, ma tête va me tuer, je ne suis vraiment pas prêt à parler maintenant. Peut-être que si tu m'appelles dans quelques heures- »

« Je te promets que ça ne sera pas long, » avait dit Lance avec la même voix calme. « Tu n'auras même pas à parler. S'il te plait, donne moi juste deux minutes. »

Merlin voulait de nouveau protester, mais une fois encore il s'était senti trop fatiguer pour argumenter, comme si sa capacité à raisonner et sa logique étaient floue.

Il s'était assis dans le fauteuil et il avait dit, « juste deux minutes, » en frottant ses yeux.

Lance s'était assis à côté de lui et il n'avait pas parlé durant un moment.

« Je sais que quelque chose va mal, » il avait dit finalement, et quand Merlin ouvrit la bouche, il avait levé une main. « Je ne vais pas te demander ce que c'est. Tu n'as pas à me le dire si tu n'en as pas envie. Mais si tu veux, je serais là pour t'aider, peu importe ce dont tu as besoin. »

La voix de Lance était restée douce mais il y avait eu de léger trémolo lorsqu'il avait repris la parole.

« Je ne veux pas te forcer. Je veux juste te dire que tu devrais parler de ce qu'il se passe, et tu devrais trouver quelqu'un pour te venir en aide. Ça ne doit pas être moi. Mais s'il te plait, ne fais pas qu'essayer, et fais le en mettant toute les chances de ton côté. »

Merlin pouvait sentir les larmes pointer au coin de ses yeux et c'était tellement stupide puisque Lance se plantait complètement, et qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Il aurait dû lui dire mais il était incapable de formuler ses mots.

Lance s'était remis debout.

« J'ai fini, » avait-il dit. Ensuite il s'était penché pour presser l'épaule de Merlin avant de quitter la pièce.

Il avait fallu un certains temps à Merlin pour se lever et se rendre dans sa chambre, et ça avait été pire avec les paroles de Lance qui l'avait achevé bien plus que sa fatigue.

**OOO**

Continuer à voir Karen s'avéra être compliqué. Sans jamais insister sur le problème, sans même aborder directement des sujets difficiles, elle avait réussi à obtenir un paquet d'information sur lui contre son gré. Elle semblait blindé contre ses tentatives pour changer de sujet, et elle avait comme un mystérieux don pour détecter ses mensonges, ou lorsqu'il devenait évasif. Non pas qu'elle l'accusait de le faire, elle ramenait simplement la conversation à son sujet de départ.

Arthur apparaissait, parfois. Karen s'était rendu compte que Merlin ne parlait jamais trop longtemps de lui.

« Es-tu fâché avec Arthur ? »

« Non, » avait répondu Merlin automatiquement. C'était sa quatrième session avec Karen, et il était encore nerveux en sa présence. Il ne pouvait pas retenir tous ses mensonges en tête, et il était presque sûr qu'elle savait que ce n'était pas la vérité de toute façon. Elle avait une façon de le regarder qui lui faisait baiser sa garde, et il en disait toujours plus que ce qu'il avait prévu, et il détestait ça.

C'était très difficile de savoir ce que Karen savait et ne savait pas. Hunith lui avait raconté tout ce qu'elle savait grâce à Arthur, mais Merlin n'avait jamais vraiment su vraiment ce qu'Arthur avait raconté à sa mère cette nuit là, ou ce qu'ils se racontaient dans leur conversation téléphonique clandestine. Il devait jouer avec réserve, en attendant que Karen commette la première erreur, et il devait faire preuve de prudence pour ne pas lâcher d'autres informations.

« Mais tu ne lui parles plus, » avait dit Karen.

« C'est difficile à expliquer. »

Karen l'avait regardé dans l'expectative.

« Je ne suis pas fâché, je suis juste… Je ne veux pas avoir affaire avec lui en ce moment. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parceque c'est…c'est pénible. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Vous savez, il…il exagère toujours tout. »

« Tu penses qu'il a exagéré tes problèmes alimentaires quand il en a parlé à ta mère ? »

« Oui ! C'était une réaction disproportionnée, et il n'avait pas à s'en occuper de toute façon. »

« Tu penses qu'il n'aurait rien dû faire ? »

« Je pense qu'il aurait dû me croire pour régler ça ! »

« On dirait que tu es un peu fâché contre lui, Merlin. »

Merlin avait cligné des yeux.

« Je…et bien…ouais, peut-être que je le suis. Il a inquiété ma mère et maintenant, je dois suivre cette stupide thérapie et je perds mon temps avec un nutritionniste et je dois venir vous voir- » Merlin s'était tu, en rougissant. « Heu, sans vouloir vous offenser. »

« Je ne le prends pas pour moi, » lui avait souri Karen.

« Tout ça n'a pas de sens, juste parcequ'il pense que quelque chose va mal. »

Karen avait hoché la tête.

« Je comprends pourquoi tu es fâché, » avait dit Karen. « Puis je te demander, t'es-tu jamais positionner du point de vue de ton amis Arthur ? »

« Et bien, je sais à quoi il pensait parcequ'il- »

« Attends une seconde. » Karen avait levé une main. « Revenons au commencement. Retraçons tout ça ensemble. »

Merlin avait haussé les épaules de complaisance.

« D'abord tu t'es évanoui à l'école et Arthur t'a raccompagné chez toi, en te croyant quand tu lui disais ne pas avoir de problème alimentaire- »

« Mais c'était juste la grippe, » l'avait coupé Merlin.

« Et bien, tu crois ça. Mais du point de vue d'Arthur, tout ce qu'il constatait c'est que tu t'étais effondré. Ça devait être effrayant pour lui. »

« Les gens s'évanouissent parfois, » avait répondu Merlin en boudant.

« Et puis quelques semaines après ça, il y a eu l'incident du restaurant. Que penses-tu qu'Arthur ait pu ressentir ? »

« Il a exagéré, encore- »

Karen l'avait interrompu.

« C'est ce que tu penses de son comportement. Mais que penses tu de ce qu'il a ressenti ? »

Merlin avait commencé à dire qu'il ne savait pas, et puis une image du visage d'Arthur lui avait frappé l'esprit. Il semblait…bouleversé.

« Je pense qu'il était effrayé, » avait admit Merlin. « Et…et il était triste. »

« Tu peux peut-être comprendre un peu plus pourquoi il devait parler à ta mère ? »

« Mais il n'en avait pas besoin, » avait dit Merlin, frustré.

« Si les positions avaient été inversées et que c'était Arthur qui s'était effondré, Arthur qui avait perdu du poids de façon significative, et qu'il sautait les repas, que penses tu que tu aurais fait ? »

Honnêtement, Merlin ne pouvait pas répondre. Car vu comme ça, il se sentait directement concerné bien sûre, mais…

Ça aurait été différent si c'était Arthur. Si le brillant, si le Arthur plein de vitalité avait perdu du poids, alors clairement c'est qu'il y aurait un souci. Mais Merlin avait toujours été ainsi, il avait toujours eu des hauts et des bas avec son alimentation, ce n'était pas la même chose.

Il se sentait un peu confus, mais Karen ne le pressait pas à répondre. Elle lui avait demandé d'y penser pour la prochaine fois, et il s'était levé pour ouvrir la porte du bureau. Une fois debout, un vertige familier l'avait traversé, mais heureusement Karen était dos à lui alors elle n'avait rien remarqué.

**OOO**

Le jour suivant, Merlin avait repensé à ce que lui avait dit Karen. Le fait de ne plus parler à Arthur aurait dû l'aider à sortir de sa vie, cependant Merlin devait admettre que c'était un échec lamentable de son point de vue. Arthur était toujours derrière lui, il lui offrait de la nourriture et il lui parlait comme à leurs amis. Il ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser s'en aller, et à présent Merlin se demandait avec culpabilité si ce silence n'était pas plutôt cruel. Il savait que l'idée de base était noble, mais le fait était qu'il essayait juste de la punir pour ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux.

La pensée avait rendu Merlin profondément mal à l'aise. Récemment, ses émotions ne restaient pas en place, et c'était difficile d'en saisir une pour savoir ce qu'il ressentait. Il était tout à fait possible qu'il avait laissé ses anciennes frustrations reprendre le dessus.

Il devait parler à Arthur. Pas comme il l'avait fait avant, ils avaient dépassé les bornes. Il ne voulait plus parler de son physique ou de sa santé mental, maintenant ou plus tard. Mais si Arthur voulait parler des révisions, d'un film, ou même du football, Merlin pourrait le faire.

Il restait seulement un mois avant la fin de l'année, après tout, et ils allaient partir dans différentes parties du pays, pour aller à l'université ou pour une année sabbatique, ou pour travailler. Arthur et lui ne se verraient plus beaucoup après ça, et ça aurait été agréable qu'ils puissent se parler avant la fin des cours.

_(La pensée d'être loin d'Arthur, de vivre dans une autre ville et de le voir seulement pour les vacances et les retours en famille, et donc pas aussi souvent, faisait que Merlin en avait mal au cœur. Pourtant, il avait toujours su que ce jour arriverait, il savait qu'Arthur était lié à l'excellence et que sa vie était devant lui, il savait que ça le dépasserait finalement.)_

Alors c'était décidé. Il reparlerait à Arthur. Une fois la décision prise, Merlin avait ressenti le besoin immédiat de voir Arthur. Il avait vérifié sa montre en se précipitant hors de la bibliothèque, il était à peine 17h et Arthur finissait son entraînement de football maintenant. Effectivement, quand il avait traversé le terrain pour aller vers les vestiaires, il avait vu quelques personnes en sortir.

« Hé Gavin, Arthur est déjà parti ? » avait-il demandé à celui qui passait devant lui.

« Non, Gauvain et lui sont encore à l'intérieur, » avait répondu le garçon, en lançant son pouce en direction du bâtiment.

Merlin avait acquiescé. Il y était allé et il s'était assis sur un banc à l'extérieur des vestiaires, près de la porte en attendant qu'Arthur en sorte.

Il y avait une fenêtre ouverte derrière lui et il pouvait entendre le rire distinct de Gauvain provenant de l'intérieur.

« …comme si elle ne m'avait pas déjà envoyé une photo de ça ! »

« Ta vie est ridicule. »

La vois d'Arthur était très clair en provenance de la vitre alors Merlin avait tendu les oreilles.

« Pas plus ridicule que la tienne, mon ami. As-tu pensé à ma petite suggestion ? » Avait chanté en cœur Gauvain.

« Non, je ne l'ai pas fait ! » Avait répondu Arthur, et Merlin pouvait dire au simple ton de sa voix qu'il était en train de rougir.

« Froussard. Ce n'est pas le bout du monde, tout le monde a déjà regardé un peu de porno gay à un moment ou un autre ! »

Merlin avait cligné des paupières, pas certains de ce qu'il avait entendu. Du porno gay ? C'était quoi ce bordel ? Pourquoi Gauvain avait-il suggéré à Arthur de regarder un porno gay ?

« J'en doute sérieusement. »

« Quoi, tu penses que Gwen et Freya n'en ont jamais regardé ? Quand Freya a bu au nouvel an, elle m'a raconté qu'elle avait un disque dur plein de- »

« Seigneur ! » S'était élevé Arthur. « Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre ça ! De toute façon, je me fiche que les autres y arrivent, ce n'est pas pour moi. »

« Très bien, si tu veux. Donc tu vas devoir trouver un autre moyen de savoir ce que tu penses de Merlin ? »

Merlin s'était figé. Ce qu'il pense de Merlin ? Est que Gauvain était au courant pour son alimentation ? Arthur lui avait raconté ? Certainement que non ?

_Et que ferait-il avec des pornos gay de toute façon ?_

« Non, je…je ne sais pas, d'accord ? »

« Tu as pensé à lui parler ? »

Gauvain semblait vaguement sérieux, mais Arthur avait reniflé.

« Oh ouais, et comment je devrais lancer la conversation ? 'Salut Merlin, j'ai entendu que tu m'aimais depuis pas mal de temps, qu'est ce que ça te fait ?' »

_Non._

_Non, non, non._

Pendant un moment, tout ce que Merlin avait pu entendre dans ses oreilles était un bourdonnement.

_Ce n'est pas possible._

Il se sentait dévasté par tout ça. Comment Arthur savait ? Comment avait-il su ?

_Je vous en supplie Seigneur, faite que ça ne soit pas vrai._

Mais ça l'était. Il l'avait entendu. Et Gauvain savait aussi…et ils en discutaient simplement ? Comme d'un truc ordinaire, comme si c'était quelque chose qu'il faisait tout le temps.

Comme si c'était drôle.

Merlin ne pouvait plus respirer correctement. Il chancelait sur ses pieds, remarquant à peine ce qu'il se passait derrière lui.

Il y avait du bruit derrière lui, et des pas qui venaient de la porte.

Il s'était relevé en courant.

Il avait entendu quelqu'un crier son nom derrière lui, mais il n'avait pas pu, _il ne pouvait pas, _regarder derrière lui.

**OOO**


	14. Lanugo

Titre : **The Wasting Game**

Auteur : **Polomonkey**

**Traduction : **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

**Disclaimer :** Merlin ne m'appartient pas.

**Avertissements : **beaucoup d'anxiété.

**Note de l'auteur : **Merci à Hoshiko27, Alone 77, mel, passion of Imbattables, Olie without ideas, Egwene Al' Vere, Lou, Laure marez, Themis-Eridyne, tinetinetina, les Guest, violette, ameliesky61

**OOO**

**Sap sunk**

**At eighteen, he's been old**

**For too long, always cold**

**In his matt blacks, always**

**In some kind of mourning.**

De tout les mots qu'Arthur avait appris récemment, un seul revenait constamment en tête 'lanugo'. Ça semblait étrangement exotique, peut-être car ça ressemblait un peu au mot lagon. Mais ça lui faisait surtout penser à tous ces termes techniques qu'il avait appris au cours d'anglais – anapeste, trochée, dactyle. Lanugo avait l'air poétique, comme si ça s'apparentait à une chose non tangible, quelque chose de vague et romantique.

Il ne l'était pas, bien sûre. C'était le terme médical pour nommer les fins cheveux de bébé. Mais c'était aussi le fin duvet de poils qui poussait sur le corps des anorexiques pour combler un manque de graisse, et qui devait maintenir la chaleur.

La tête d'Arthur était pleine de nouveaux mots comme hypokaliémie, aménorrhée ou ostéoporose. Des mots qui nouaient la langue, des mots qui semblaient venu d'une autre planète, des mots d'origine grecque et latine qui semblaient venir d'un autre temps. Il ne pouvait pas y croire ici et maintenant, alors que la maladie brisait lentement son ami en petits morceaux.

Même le mot 'anorexie' résonnait mal. Arthur avait recherché sa définition grecque, et il avait trouvé que le _'an'_ signifiait 'sans' et que _'orexis'_ signifiait 'appétit'. Donc l'anorexie était simplement un 'sans appétit'. C'était une définition décevante pour une maladie si terrifiante. 'Sans appétit' donnait l'impression que c'était doux, inoffensif, un truc que l'on peut dire pour refuser le biscuit de trop, ou pour un paquet de chips. Ça n'équivalait pas avec l'horreur d'une personne rongée de l'intérieur. Arthur ne pouvait pas concilier l'élégance de ces mots avec la laideur qu'ils signifiaient. Il était en colère et il n'avait personne contre qui se défouler, alors il était en colère contre ces mots qui déguisaient leurs véritables sens, qui atténuaient la cruauté de ce qu'ils représentaient.

Ils étaient cruels, c'est ce qu'il avait décidé. C'était une maladie malveillante, vicieuse, un virus insignifiant qui s'accrochait à une personne pour bousiller sa vie. Et Arthur ne pouvait pas supporter le fait qu'elle était incorporelle, qu'il ne pouvait pas l'affronter en face à face, ou la vaincre avec raison et logique. La fureur qu'il avait à l'intérieur de lui n'était pas près de s'en aller, pas sans qu'il puisse se venger sur le monstre malveillant qui dévorait son ami. Pas, alors qu'il était juste assis dans son estomac, en train de foutre le bazar de l'intérieur.

Il ne croyait plus depuis longtemps à la promesse de Hunith qui lui disait que Merlin allait mieux. Il avait pu voir de lui-même que Merlin allait plus mal, et pas mieux. Même avec ses baggy et ses longues manches, Arthur pouvait toujours voir sa peau de papier autour de ses poignets qui ressortaient, il pouvait encore voir les joues creuses de Merlin alors qu'il marchait péniblement d'une classe à une autre avec le souffle d'un vieil homme.

Qu'importe les traitements que Hunith avait prévu pour lui, ça ne marchait pas. Il n'avait plus l'impression d'être ignoré par Merlin de toute façon, à présent c'était plus comme si Merlin ne l'entendait plus, ou ne comprenait plus ce qu'Arthur lui disait. Lorsque les professeurs, ou d'autres étudiants, lui posaient une question, Merlin les regardait simplement l'air livide, en faisant un léger signe de tête, comme si ses oreilles étaient pleines de mélasses noires. Arthur était persuadé qu'il y avait des moments où Merlin était totalement inconscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Et quand il s'asseyait à côté de lui à la bibliothèque, il constatait que ses notes de révision étaient pauvres et absurdes, confirmant l'idée d'Arthur que Merlin ne pouvait plus se concentrer sur la lecture.

Il lui avait été presque impossible de conserver sa façade habituelle, et de faire comme si tout allait bien en bavardant avec Merlin. Il se sentait épuisé, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, et son ventre se nouait d'inquiétude à chaque fois qu'il regardait son ami. Le silence avait commencé à parler ces jours-ci, mais une fois de plus il doutait que Merlin l'aie remarqué.

Ses autres amis faisaient de leur mieux pour l'aider, ils savaient que quelque chose allait mal avec Merlin, même si ils ne savaient pas quoi. Gauvain et Freya mettaient ça sur le compte du stress des examens (et, il le suspectait, la pression de son amour pour Arthur). Lance était plus circonspect dans ses théories, mais il vérifiait souvent Merlin et il s'asseyait avec lui à la bibliothèque quand Arthur était en classe.

Gwen lui avait demandé une ou deux fois si Arthur pouvait lui expliquer, cependant il avait dit non, mais sa détermination faiblissait. Il était si fatigué de tout gérer seul, si fatigué de vivre constamment dans un tourbillon d'anxiété et de peur. Il n'avait personne à qui parler, il ne pouvait pas le dire à Uther ou à Morgane ou à l'un de ses amis, et donc il devait tout faire par lui-même. La prochaine fois que Gwen lui poserait la question, Arthur se demandait si il se pouvait qu'il lui raconte tout. Si il avait Gwen pour en parler, calme, rationnelle, douce, il se pouvait qu'il se sente un peu mieux. Mais en le faisant, il trahirait Merlin, et Arthur n'était pas sûre qu'il lui pardonnerait.

Alors il gardait tout pour lui. Cependant il savait qu'il était sur le point de craquer, l'inquiétude qu'il avait pour Merlin était comme un poids qui l'écrasait un peu plus vers le sol.

Il avait besoin de reparler à Hunith. En privé cette fois, et lui demander de ne rien dire à Merlin. Et elle avait besoin de savoir que Merlin n'allait pas mieux, que l'aide qu'il avait était insuffisant. Il avait besoin d'un autre genre de support avant…avant que quelque chose de vraiment tragique arrive.

**OOO**

Avec tous le stress dans sa vie, le football semblait la chose la plus relaxante ces jours-ci. Cette semaine d'entraînement ne faisait pas exception. Il s'était focalisé sur son jeu, et mis toute son énergie à gagner, et il avait chassé toutes les autres idées de sa tête. C'était bon de faire un break.

Il avait à peine écouté Gauvain dans les vestiaires, alors qu'il lui racontait les sexto malsain qu'il avait échangé avec Elena la nuit dernière. Ensuite, il avait relevé l'histoire des pornos gay, et donc Arthur avait relevé la tête, en rougissant, ainsi Gauvain avait pu lire le secret culpabilisant sur son visage.

Il avait essayé très fort de ne plus pensé à cette soirée (la 'soirée du désastre' comme il la nommait dans sa tête), alors son inquiétude pour la santé de Merlin avait repris le dessus depuis, en opposition total avec l'analyse de ses sentiments.

En y repensant sur le moment, il n'avait toujours pas de réponse. Il avait essayé de faire taire Gauvain, mais son ami n'était rien sauf persistant.

« Très bien, si tu veux. Donc tu vas devoir trouver un autre moyen de savoir ce que tu ressens pour merlin. »

Arthur lui avait donné une réponse honnête pour une fois, dans lequel il avait dit ne pas vraiment savoir. Et la réponse de Gauvain avait été irritante de justesse : parle à Merlin.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'y avait pas pensé, il s'était même joué la conversation en tête plusieurs fois. Dans son imagination, Merlin lui parlait, ce qui était plutôt optimiste vu l'état actuel de leur relation.

Alors comment pouvait-il aborder ce sujet ? Il avait exprimé sa frustration à Gauvain.

« Oh ouais, et comment je peux entamer la conversation ? 'Salut Merlin, j'ai entendu que tu m'aimais depuis pas mal de temps, qu'est ce que ça te fait ?' »

Gauvain avait rigolé.

« Peut être quelque chose d'un peu plus subtil, mon pote. Je ne dis pas que tu devrais- »

Gauvain s'était arrêté au milieu de sa phrase parcequ'il avait entendu un bruit venant de l'extérieur. Il avait l'air confus en regardant Arthur, qui avait haussé les épaules et qui s'était dirigé vers la porte. Il avait passé la tête dehors pour voir ce qui en était la cause, et durant un moment il n'avait pas compris. Le banc était sur le sol et il y avait un type aux cheveux noirs qui partait en courant. Puis il avait réalisé que le type aux cheveux noirs était Merlin. Merlin qui était certainement assis sur le banc. Merlin qui avait du percuter le banc en se relevant soudainement. Merlin qui avait du se relevé soudainement car…car il était assis sous la fenêtre et qu'il avait entendu tous ce qu'ils s'étaient dit.

La panique avait noyé le cœur d'Arthur, et il avait commencé à courir, ignorant le fait que sa blouse n'était pas fermée, et qu'il n'avait pas ses chaussures.

Désespérément, il avait crié le nom de Merlin, mais Merlin n'avait même pas retourné la tête une seconde. Il avait presque rattrapé Merlin, puisqu'il était le plus rapide de toute son équipe même pieds nus, et que Merlin avait à peine la force de marcher. Mais il avait soudainement trébuché sur une motte d'herbe, et sa cheville s'était tordue douloureusement dans la chute. Il avait eu du mal à se remettre sur les pieds, et sa cheville ne supportait plus son poids quand il avait essayé de reprendre la course. Au final, Arthur boitait tandis que Merlin arrivait au bout du terrain, et qu'il traversait la route pour disparaître de sa vue.

Arthur s'était écroulé dans l'herbe, dans la défaite, son souffle devenant court. Il avait entendu les bruits de pas de Gauvain derrière lui.

« Est-ce que c'était Merlin ? » Avait demandé Gauvain, dévasté. « Il a entendu ? »

Arthur avait seulement eu la force de hocher la tête.

**OOO**

Les deux heures qui avaient suivi, il avait téléphoné à Merlin à plusieurs reprises, mais il ne l'avait jamais eu en ligne. La dernière fois qu'il avait appelé, le téléphone était coupé. C'est là qu'Arthur avait compris qu'il devait se rendre chez Merlin, pour lui parler en face à face. Il était parti sur le champ, en essayant désespérément de trouver ce qu'il allait dire.

Il devait lui dire la vérité mais la vérité était problématique. Si il racontait à Merlin ce que leurs amis lui avaient dit, Merlin allait leurs en vouloir. Mais il n'était pas sûre que Merlin le croirait si il lui disait qu'il avait tout deviné seul. Toutes ces années d'inconscience ne donnaient pas exactement du poids à cette histoire.

Et puis, même si Merlin le croyait, que dirait-il ensuite ? C'était marche ou crève au vue de ses sentiments pour Merlin, et Arthur était toujours dans le noir total concernant ses sentiments. Alors l'enjeu semblait impossible à atteindre, peu importe ce qu'il décidait. Si il disait oui, il ne savait pas comment il se sentirait mais il espérait trouver en travaillant avec lui, et puis quoi ? Merlin était toujours malade, ce n'était pas comme si il pouvait simplement l'embrasser et faire comme si tout allait mieux. Il doutait que l'état physique et psychologique de Merlin pourrait supporter une relation en ce moment.

Si il disait non, il ne ressentirait pas la même chose, ensuite… Rejeté Merlin quand il était à des lieux d'aller bien semblait invraisemblablement cruel. Ça allait le briser sans aucun doute.

Arthur ne savait toujours pas lorsqu'il avait frappé à la porte de Merlin, il avait décidé de s'en remettre au destin. En laissant la conversation filer, alors peut-être que la réponse lui viendrait.

Mais Merlin n'avait pas répondu à la porte. Et Arthur ne pensait pas qu'il se cachait, il n'y avait pas de lumières et il n'entendait aucun mouvement.

Alors si Merlin n'était pas chez lui, où était-il ?

Déjà comme ça, Arthur était terrifié. Un autre jour, il n'aurait certainement pas réagi comme ça, mais ici il l'a sentait mal, et c'est tout ce qui importait. Tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis qu'il avait rattrapé Merlin pour le transporter dans le bureau de l'infirmière, jusqu'à la conversation que Merlin avait entendu aujourd'hui. C'est tout ce qui comptait, et à présent, Merlin était absent alors qu'Arthur frappait inutilement à sa porte.

Au bout d'un moment, la sensation étrange avait passé, alors Arthur était devenu pragmatique. Il avait immédiatement appelé Hunith, établissant qu'elle était toujours à l'hôpital et qu'elle ne savait pas où était Merlin. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle lui avait parlé quelques heures avant, pour lui rappeler qu'il avait un rendez-vous chez le nutritionniste. Elle ne l'avait plus entendu depuis.

Il avait essayé de ne pas la faire paniquer. Il y avait un million d'endroits où pouvait être Merlin, il allait bien revenir chez lui à un moment. Hunith avait raccroché pour essayer de l'appeler, avant qu'elle ne le fasse, Arthur lui avait promis de joindre tous leurs amis. Mais Merlin n'était pas avec Gauvain, ni avec Freya, ni avec Lance. Lorsqu' Arthur avait entendu qu'il n'était pas avec Gwen, son estomac s'était retourné. Gwen avait ressenti sa détresse.

« C'est à propos de ce truc, n'est ce pas ? Il y a quelque chose qui va mal avec lui ? »

« Oui, » Avait à moitié murmuré Arthur.

« Et à présent, tu ne sais pas où il est ? »

Il y avait eu une pause sur la ligne.

« Je serais là dans dix minutes. Nous allons le trouver. »

Arthur n'avait pas vraiment réalisé à quel point il était reconnaissant jusqu'à ce qu'elle apparaisse en face de lui pour le serrer légèrement. Il avait enfoncé son visage dans son cou, submergé par l'envie soudaine de sangloter car tout était totalement hors de contrôle à présent, et que Merlin avait des problèmes, il pouvait le ressentir.

« Ça va aller, Arthur. Nous allons le trouver. Il est probablement sur le chemin du retour à présent. »

Gwen avait l'air déterminée et positive, le regard brillant.

« Je pensais que je pouvais descendre en ville et regarder là-bas, et tu pourrais chercher dans les parcs et les jardins de la partie Ouest. Lance m'a qu'il conduirait jusqu'à la gare pour vérifier, et j'ai demandé à Elyan de se garer ici et d'attendre au cas où il reviendrait chez lui. »

Arthur avait serré sa main de gratitude, incapable de dire combien ça signifiait pour lui qu'elle soit là, et qu'il n'aurait pas su le faire seul.

Ils s'étaient séparés, se mettant d'accord pour rester en contact téléphonique et de le vérifier régulièrement. Arthur avait sonné Hunith pour lui raconter, mais la ligne était occupée alors il avait laissé un message. Il était d'abord allé sur le terrain de St Andrew car Merlin aimait marcher là-bas, et qu'il était possible de s'y balader la nuit.

Il avait essayé de ne pas penser aux autres possibilités, comme Merlin effondré sur un terrain et gisant seul, devenant de plus en plus froid tandis que le soir arrivait…

Il avait laissé son imagination sans aller avec lui. Merlin était à peine parti depuis trois heures, c'était beaucoup trop rapide pour imaginer le pire. Et pourtant, il ne trouvait pas ça étrange, un sentiment de mauvais augure se dissipait en lui. C'était comme quelque chose de froid qui redressait les poils dans son dos, et il ressentait une sensation de pure terreur dans le creux de son bide.

Il avait rapidement tapé un texto à Merlin, même si il savait que son téléphone était éteint.

_« Où es-tu ? Je t'en prie reviens chez toi et je vais tout t'expliquer. »_

Une heure plus tard, il avait envoyé :

_« Je t'en prie, rentre. Je t'aime. »_

Une heure après ça, le téléphone d'Arthur avait sonné. C'était Hunith.

Ils avaient retrouvé Merlin.


	15. S'éteindre à minuit sans douleur

Titre : **The Wasting Game**

Auteur : **Polomonkey**

**Traduction : **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY qui rappelle qu'elle est belge, et que donc certaine chose varie de la france (appellation des repas, système scolaire, etc)

**OOO**

**Disclaimer : **Merlin ne m'appartient pas.

**Avertissements : **Tous les avertissement précédent son d'applications. Suicide !

**Note de l'auteur : **C'est formidable de voir combien vous aimez, et de lire toutes vos théories sur ce qu'il pourrait se passer !

**OOO**

**Co-ordination**

**Slipping now, caught out –**

**Fraud, fraud ! –**

**He plays the cheapest trick of all.**

Merlin avait pu entendre Arthur crier après lui mais il s'en fichait, il avait couru et couru et il n'avait pas pu s'arrêter. Au milieu du terrain, il avait senti Arthur le rattraper et puis ses pas avait faibli alors il avait sprinté, creusant la distance entre eux. Une fois la route traversée, il avait deviné avoir semé Arthur.

Merlin s'était focalisé sur sa course, se forçant à ne pas réfléchir, à se concentrer uniquement sur le martèlement de ses pas sur le pavement. Il avait couru jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle, couru jusqu'à la périphérie du parc St Andrew et puis il s'était effondré sur le sol. Durant un moment, il s'était évanoui et puis une vague de nausée l'avait pris et il avait roulé sur le côté pour vomir. Mais rien n'était sorti de son estomac, seulement des haut-le-cœur sec qui déchiraient douloureusement le fond de sa gorge.

Une fois fini, il s'était retourné sur le dos, pour écouter sa respiration se raccourcir, en haletant difficilement.

Il ne pouvait plus ne pas y penser.

Arthur savait.

Les questions 'qui, comment, et pourquoi' volaient dans sa tête mais ce n'était pas vraiment important. Tout ce qui importait, c'était qu'Arthur savait et qu'à présent tout était fini.

Son cerveau ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de répéter les mots qu'il avait entendu, une répétition qui devenait plus déplaisantes et diforme à chaque fois. Ça lui faisait mal à la tête.

_(Hé, Merlin)_

_(J'ai entendu que tu m'aimais depuis pas mal de temps)_

_(Qu'est ce que ça te fait ?)_

Est-ce qu'Arthur savait depuis tout ce temps ? Est-ce que c'était pour ça qu'il avait essayé d'aider Merlin ? Par pitié ? La pensée le rendait malade. Arthur avait-il eu un sens tordu des responsabilités pour son pauvre ami gay qui avait tristement eu le béguin pour lui…

Il se disait que Gauvain et Arthur avait bien du rire de lui, mais la vérité semblait pire : ils étaient navrés pour lui. Ils s'accordaient à penser combien il était pathétique de nourrir un amour secret pour son meilleur ami hétéro.

Arthur avait eu l'air embarrassé quand Gauvain lui avait posé la question. Ça devait probablement être humiliant pour lui, de découvrir que Merlin avait craqué pour lui. Probablement que ça lui donnait la chair de poule. Cependant, il était trop bon pour tourner le dos à son meilleur ami, alors il avait essayé d'aider Merlin, et cela même si l'idée d'être à ses côtés le révulsait.

Merlin avait envie de pleurer mais ses yeux étaient secs, il n'y avait plus rien à l'intérieur de lui.

_Comment pourrait-il à nouveau faire face à Arthur ?_

Il ne le pouvait pas. Il ne le ferait pas.

Il était resté couché un moment, écoutant le vent dans les arbres autour de lui, sentant ses yeux le brûler et piquer sans que vienne une seule larme.

Puis, tout à coup, son téléphone avait sonné dans sa poche, et il avait sursauté de surprise.

Il n'aurait pas dû être surpris, ça avait déjà vibré à plusieurs reprises depuis qu'il avait commencé à courir, mais il avait ignoré tous les appels d'Arthur. Pourtant cette fois, il avait pris son téléphone pour rejeter l'appel, puis il s'était rendu compte que c'était sa mère cette fois ci.

« Hé maman, » avait-il dit doucement, essayant de paraître normal.

« Salut mon amour, ça va ? »

« Bien, » avait-il répondu.

« Je te sonnais simplement pour vérifier que tu n'avais pas oublié d'aller chez le nutritionniste à 17h50. »

Merde. Il avait oublié.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, maman, j'y serais, » avait-il dit rapidement.

« Je ne pourrais pas te rejoindre, mais je serais à la mais au environ de 20h pour le souper. Ça te dit des spaghettis bolognèse ? »

« Super. »

Il y avait eu une légère pause, où Merlin avait presque pu entendre toutes les choses que sa mère voulait lui dire. Mais elle avait seulement soupirer tendrement.

« D'accord chéri, on se voit plus tard. »

« Bye, » avait-il dit et il avait raccroché, en vérifiant l'heure sur son téléphone.

Il était plus de 17h30 à présent. L'hôpital était seulement à 10 minutes de là, il pouvait toujours y être, mais il devait partir maintenant si il voulait acheter un litre d'eau au supermarché sur le chemin.

**OOO**

Merlin était trop préoccupé par Arthur pour s'inquiéter du nutritionniste, pourtant il avait eu un choc en arrivant au bureau. Le barbu aux cheveux hirsutes n'était pas là, à la place il y avait un intello d'environ 40 ans assis au bureau.

« Merlin, c'est ça ? Entre. »

« Où est- » Avait commencé Merlin et puis il avait réalisé qu'il ne pouvait plus se souvenir du nom de l'autre homme.

« Le Dr Rickle est en congé annuel, alors je prends ses patients pendant ce temps, » avait dit l'homme en souriant. « Tu peux m'appeler Paul. »

Merlin avait hoché la tête, déconfit. « Paul » semblait vraiment plus investi et concentré que Merlin l'aurait voulu.

« Si tu pouvais monter sur la balance pour moi. »

Merlin l'avait fait et il avait regardé Paul qui scrutait les chiffres digitaux.

« Pourrais-tu me faire une faveur Merlin ? » avait-il demandé aimablement. « Pourrais-tu aller aux toilettes ? Nous avons constaté que la lecture était plus précise si les patients avaient la vessie vide. »

Merlin avait senti son pouls s'accélérer.

_Seigneur, il savait._

« Je, heu, je ne dois pas y aller maintenant, » avait-il balbutié.

« Si tu pouvais juste me faire ce plaisir, » avait répondu Paul légèrement, en faisant un geste vers les toilettes dans le coin de la pièce.

« J'y suis allé avant de venir, » avait répondu Merlin, essayent d'être nonchalant.

Paul n'avait pas relevé un cil.

« Et bien comme tu es mon dernier rendez-vous de la journée, je suppose que nous pouvons attendre jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt à y aller. »

Ce n'était pas la peine. La vessie de Merlin était déjà sur le point de craquer, il se doutait qu'il ne tiendrait pas cinq minutes de plus, et encore moins le temps de faire attendre Paul.

Il savait qu'il avait perdu. Il avait marché péniblement jusqu'aux toilettes, et puis il était monté sur la balance comme un mec montant sur des échafauds.

Paul avait écrit une note sur les nouveaux chiffres, et puis il avait directement proposé un siège à Merlin. Sa voix était douce.

« D'accord Merlin, en comparant ton poids avec celui de ta première visite, je suis effrayé de constater qu'il y a une diminution. En considérant que tu étais en sous poids quand tu es venu la première fois, il y a de quoi s'inquiéter. »

« Dr Rickle a dit que j'avais pris du poids, » avait dit Merlin.

« Je suspecte que ça devait être un excédent d'eau, » avait équitablement répondu Paul. Il n'y avait pas d'accusation dans le timbre de sa voix mais Merlin la ressentait tout de même.

« D'accord, très bien, je suppose que le régime ne fonctionne pas, » avait-il dit sur la défensive.

« Je pense que le régime n'est pas le problème, mais qu'il n'a pas été correctement suivi, » avait dit Paul rapidement.

Merlin avait ouvert la bouche pour nier mais Paul avait levé une main.

« Merlin, laisse moi parler franchement. Tu es dangereusement en sous poids. En ce moment, tu es très susceptible d'attraper une infection ou un virus, et même un tas d'autres problèmes de santé grave qui accompagne des BMI aussi bas que le tien. Si tu continues à perdre du poids, tu risques de t'effondrer, de faire une crise cardiaque, et certainement même de mourir. »

Merlin avait ressenti une terrible angoisse le travailler tandis que les paroles de Paul s'écoulaient, mais ça ne l'avait pas touché. Il y avait une distance entre les mots et lui, il ne parvenait pas à les rassembler ensemble.

Il avait relevé les yeux alors que l'homme continuait.

« J'aimerais te suggérer de prendre une place au centre de convalescence pour un moment. Je sais que tu es en train de consulter un thérapeute, mais je pense que ce serait très bénéfique si tu y restais pendant un certain temps afin de recevoir un traitement. »

Merlin ne parvenait pas à donner un sens à tout ça. Ils voulaient l'enfermer ? Dans une institution psychiatrique ?

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'un traitement, » avait dit Merlin. « J'ai 18 ans. Je suis adulte. »

Paul semblait vraiment fatigué de la situation.

« C'est vrai. Mais en vertu de la loi de 1983 sur la santé mentale, tu peux être retenu dans un hôpital si nous jugeons qu'il y a des risques pour ta vie. »

Merlin avait haleté.

« Retenu ? Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça. Vous ne pouvez pas m'enfermer ! »

« Personne ne veut t'enfermer, Merlin. Le centre n'est pas une prison, c'est un endroit pour aller mieux. Et j'aimerais que tu acceptes d'y aller. »

« Ou sinon, vous m'y obligerez. »

« Je ne veux pas te forcer. Je ne veux pas impliquer la justice. Je veux que tu prennes la décision de toi-même. »

La peur qui avait travaillé Merlin juste avant, venait de le percuter comme un train de marchandise. Ça se passait vraiment. Ils allaient vraiment l'enfermer. L'enfermer, l'observer et le nourrir de force et ne plus jamais le laisser seul.

Une solide panique s'agrippait à la gorge de Merlin. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait commencer à hyperventiler, et puis son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

Et puis une voix avait traversé le brouillard de ses pensées, calme et claire.

_Tiens le coup. Si tu abandonnes maintenant, ils te traîneront dans une camisole. Tu dois jouer le jeu._

Merlin avait inspiré profondément, puis encore.

« D'accord, » avait-il finalement dit, il s'était lui-même cru quand il avait dit. « Je vais essayer. »

« Vraiment ? » Paul le regardait prudemment optimiste.

« Ouais. Je veux…aller mieux. »

« Bien, » Avait dit Paul encourageant. « C'est vraiment formidable, Merlin. Je vais les appeler dés maintenant. »

Merlin était resté assis en silence durant le coup de fil. Il n'avait pas écouté la conversation, essayant désespérément de réfléchir à un plan.

Lorsque Paul avait raccroché, il avait regardé Merlin.

« Tout est arrangé. Est-ce que j'ai la permission d'appeler ta mère, pour lui faire connaître ta décision ? »

Merlin avait acquiescé.

« Formidable. Elle peut venir pour t'emmener chez toi afin de prendre quelques affaires pour le centre, ensuite nous pourrons y aller ensemble. »

Paul devait avoir remarqué le malaise de Merlin car il s'était penché, avec un sourire rassurant sur le visage.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter. Le centre est un endroit magnifique et ils ont déjà aidé beaucoup de personne comme toi. »

Il avait jeté un coup d'œil sur son bureau.

« Je pense que je dois avoir une brochure quelque part par là, attends ! »

Il avait cherché dans ses tiroirs durant quelques secondes.

« Ça doit être dans le coin, juste là. »

Paul avait ouvert une porte jouxtant le cabinet d'à côté, et il s'était penché.

« Julie, j'espérais que vous seriez encore là. Je me demandais si… »

Le reste de ses mots avaient été étouffé tandis qu'il se penchait un peu plus dans l'autre pièce, et Merlin avait réalisé qu'il n'aurait pas d'autre chance.

Aussi silencieusement que possible, il s'était levé pour prendre la porte.

Puis, pour la deuxième fois ce jour là, il avait couru.

**OOO**

Il avait ralenti sa course seulement quand il avait été bien loin de l'hôpital.

Il y avait des mouchettes sur sa ligne de vision, et il s'était effondré sur un banc, épuisé.

Où maintenant ?

Il ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui. Ils allaient l'attendre là bas.

Il ne pouvait pas aller chez des amis, ils le dénonceraient.

Il ne pouvait aller nulle part. Il n'y avait pas un endroit sauf. Peu importe où il essaierait de se cacher, ils le retrouveraient finalement, pour l'emmener dans cet endroit, pour lui ouvrir l'intérieur de la tête, pour lui faire manger ce qu'ils désiraient et l'enfermer la nuit.

Et puis quoi ? Ils lui diraient qu'ils le laisseraient s'en aller un jour. Que ferait-il ensuite ? Il aurait manqué son examen de fin d'année. Il devrait doubler et recommencer une année, si on le laissait recommencer. Et tous ses amis seraient partis à l'université, ou pour travailler, faisant de leur vie une réussite, tandis que lui pataugerait au même endroit. Coincé avec des émotions qu'il ressentait depuis toujours.

Et Arthur.

Il ne pourrait jamais plus le revoir. L'avenir qu'il s'imaginait était la certitude de l'avoir aimé puis de l'avoir perdu. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

Le réaliser aurait dû être plus spectaculaire, comme des éclairs tonnants lourdement ou la foudre déchirant le ciel. Mais c'était totalement morne, simplement comme une conclusion qui avait mis du temps à venir.

Il n'y avait plus aucun doute. C'était le mot de la fin.

Il savait où il devait aller à présent. Il s'était levé du banc et ses pieds l'avaient dirigé sur la route.

**OOO**

Il lui avait fallu du temps pour trouver les médicaments dans les rayons du supermarché. Mais il les avait trouvé, alors il avait pris deux boites de paracétamol, chacune de 32 tablettes. Il s'était dit que c'était plus qu'assez. Il avait lu quelque part que si on en prenait trop et trop rapidement, on finissait par les vomir avant qu'ils n'atteignent le foie et commence à agir. Il aurait préféré prendre des barbituriques ou quelque chose de plus fort si il avait pu, mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait pour faire ce qu'il devait faire.

La jeune caissière avait souris en s'excusant quand il avait déposé les boites sur le tapis.

« Désolé, vous pouvez seulement en acheter une à la fois. »

« Pourquoi ? » Avait automatiquement demandé Merlin, et puis il avait dû se contenir pour ne pas rire hystériquement car il savait pourquoi, c'était exactement pour cette raison qu'il en avait besoin.

La fille avait haussé les épaules.

« C'est la loi. »

Merlin était resté là un moment, pas certain de ce qu'il devait faire. Il ne pouvait aller nulle part ailleurs, le supermarché sur Oakland serait encore ouvert mais c'était une longue route-

« Oh, je vais simplement faire deux comptes séparés, » avait tout à coup dit la fille, en lui souriant avec complicité. « La loi est stupide, de toute façon. »

Et elle l'avait fait. Merlin avait eu l'impression que c'était le signe qu'il attendait pour le faire.

Il avait acheté de la vodka dans le magasin de liqueurs juste à côté, parcequ'il savait que ça accélèrerait les choses. Puis, dans un éclair de génie, une brique de lait, se souvenant de quelque chose qu'il avait vu à la télévision une fois.

Il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin, le seul autre facteur était le temps. Si ils le conduisaient à l'hôpital dans les premières heures, ils pourraient le ramener et il ne voulait pas ça. C'est pourquoi il n'était pas rentré chez lui, pour que sa mère le trouve et appelle une ambulance. Il y avait un parc à quelques rues d'ici qui était fermé la nuit, il allait y aller. Personne ne le trouverait avant le matin, et donc il serait trop tard. Il avait pris son téléphone dans sa poche, il doutait qu'ils pourraient le tracer mais il ne voulait pas tenter le diable. Il avait regardé les appels manqués, et puis il avait éteint son téléphone.

Il avait trébuché à l'aveuglette et passé devant l'entrée du parc, puis il s'était glissé à l'arrière, loin du sentier principal. Une fois là, il avait pris son sac de course entre ses dents, et il avait grimpé le mur couvert de lierre. Ça n'avait pas été facile, surtout dans son état de fatigue, mais il y était parvenu.

A l'intérieur, il s'était dirigé vers le milieu du parc. Il y a quelques années d'ici, le comité de la ville avait rendu hommage à 'Alice aux pays des merveilles' en achetant les personnages pour les enfants. C'était une sorte de repaire, caché sous un arbre énorme, à l'intérieur il y avait le visage peint du chapelier fou et de chester le chat. A l'arrière, il y avait une stèle avec un passage du livre dessus.

Officiellement, il était trop vieux pour jouer dedans quand il avait été construit, mais Merlin l'avait toujours adoré. La structure avait quelque chose d'enfantin et de secret, d'accueillant et d'énigmatique.

Merlin s'était assis sur la dalle et il avait posé ses courses à côté de lui.

Il avait d'abord bu le lait, pour recouvrir son estomac.

Puis il avait commencé à prendre les pilules, un par une, chacune avec une gorgée de vodka.

Il avait commencé à pleuvoir, mais les branches au dessus de lui le protégeait du pire. Les gouttes sporadiques coulaient par terres et sur sa tête, ruisselant sur son visage comme des larmes, celles qu'il ne pouvait pas faire tomber.

Quand la dernière pilule fut partie, il avait bu le reste de vodka et il avait posé la bouteille dans l'herbe. Il avait regardé fixement l'obscurité.

Il voulait… Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. Peut être quelqu'un pour lui dire que la réalité n'était pas vraiment comme ça, que ce n'était pas tout ce qu'il y avait.

Mais c'était comme ça. C'était ce que c'était. Il n'y avait rien de plus à présent, juste les battements de son cœur qui ralentissait alors il s'était couché sur le côté, avec le goutte à goutte régulier de la pluie dans les feuilles au-dessus de lui.

C'était la fin d'une longue journée, c'est comme ça qu'il l'avait ressenti. Il avait été fatigué toute sa vie, toujours avec un train de retard, quelque chose lui manquait toujours. Comme ces garçons dans les conte de fée, qui ont la poisse, avec une visage grotesque, et un esprit sans malice. Un esprit qui voulait le dévorer de l'intérieur. Un esprit qui agissait comme des cellules cancéreuses, détruisant tout sur son passage.

Il avait vécu trop longtemps avec ce poison dans ses pensées.

C'était tout à présent, il avait pensé. C'était plus que suffisant.

Il ne sentait même plus le froid, pour la première fois depuis des mois. Il s'était tourné sur le dos et il avait pu voir le ciel filtrer à travers les branches au-dessus de lui. La nuit était claire, et une poignée d'étoiles la parsemait.

Il aimait les étoiles. Il se souvenait avoir campé avec sa mère quand il était petit, il avait eu la permission de rester éveiller tard pour regarder le ciel et écouter sa mère qui pointait les constellations en racontant des histoires sur celles-ci.

Il était fatigué à présent, ses yeux se fermaient sans son accord, même si il voulait les garder ouvert le plus longtemps possible, voulant compter toutes les étoiles dans le ciel.

Il y avait Draco, et Arcturus, et Cassiopée. Qu'elle était l'histoire de Cassiopée encore ? Elle était belle et vaniteuse, alors elle avait été attachée à une chaise et congelé dans les cieux pour l'éternité… La plupart des mythes étaient cruels.

Il avait pensé à Arthur. Si la vie était comme un mythe grecque, Arthur en serait le héro, comme Persée ou Thésée. Il ferait de grandes actions avec bravoure et ruse, et lorsqu'il mourrait, il serait repêcher par les dieux pour devenir une étoile, et donc on se souviendrait toujours de lui.

Merlin devinait qu'on ne se souviendrait pas longtemps de lui. Mais il espérait qu'Arthur ne l'oublierait pas. Maintenant qu'il était proche de la fin, il pouvait presque sentir de la reconnaissance car Arthur savait la vérité.

Il se souviendrait toujours que quelqu'un l'avait aimé.

Que Merlin l'avait aimé.

Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à garder ses yeux ouverts alors il les avait laissé se fermer. Il avait ressenti une sorte d'engourdissement dans tout son corps mais il n'avait plus mal du tout.

Il pensait à sa mère. Et à Arthur, toujours Arthur.

Et puis la douleur s'en était allée.

**A toothmug of tap water,**

**Sixty paracetamol.**

**He tries hissing himself offstage.**


	16. ça

Titre : **The Wasting Game**

Auteur : **Polomonkey**

**Traduction : **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY - c'est déjà la fin...snif !

OOO

**Disclaimer : **Merlin ne m'appartient pas.

**Avertissements : **Tous les avertissement précédent son d'applications. Suicide !

**Note de l'auteur : **C'est formidable de voir combien vous aimez, et de lire toutes vos théories sur ce qu'il pourrait se passer !

OOO

**Drip. Drip.**

**Those stripped**

**Twigs of his fingers.**

**Ivy torsions in the wrist.**

**Two spikes bandaged**

**To drip in his veines.**

Ce n'était pas l'un d'eux qui avait retrouvé Merlin. C'était un sans-abri qui cherchait un refuge dans le parc pour se protéger de la pluie. Il était celui qui avait retrouvé le garçon tremblant et vomissant sous le chêne. Il était celui qui avait vu la bouteille de vodka et les emballages vides de médicaments. Il était celui qui avait pris le téléphone du garçon pour appeler l'ambulance.

Arthur n'avait pas su tout ça immédiatement. Il l'avait appris d'une infirmière, qui l'avait entendu des ambulanciers qui étaient arrivé sur le lieu. Le sans-abri n'avait pas voulu grimper dans l'ambulance et il n'avait pas donné son nom. Alors Arthur n'avait aucun moyen de le retrouver pour lui dire toutes les choses qu'il voulait exprimer comme son éternel gratitude.

Mais il n'était pas au courant de tout ça quand Hunith l'avait appelé la première fois. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que Merlin était à l'hôpital et que Hunith ne savait pas encore pourquoi.

Sa voiture était toujours garée chez Merlin, beaucoup trop loin, alors il avait simplement couru jusqu'à l'hôpital, écartant tout ce qu'il y avait sur sa route pour aller le plus vite possible.

Hunith était déjà dans la salle d'attente quand il était arrivé et ils s'étaient embrassés brièvement, se serrant fermement l'un l'autre.

« Où est-il ? Que s'est-il passé ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? » Avait haleté Arthur, désespéré.

Hunith ne savait pas. Ils s'occupaient de Merlin et personne n'avait demandé d'autorisation. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi et il était encore plus en colère, chaque fibre de son corps était impatient de pouvoir entrer et de le voir, de vérifier que Merlin était bien là, toujours en train de respirer, toujours en vie…

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Alors il avait attendu. Une infirmière était venue pour les informer de la progression. La deuxième fois, ils l'avaient supplié de leurs dire ce qu'il se passait.

Elle était vraiment douce au moment d'annoncer qu'il semblait que Merlin avait fait une overdose de paracétamol.

« Une overdose ? » Avait dit Hunith, sa voix devenant plus forte avec l'hystérie. « Une overdose ? »

« J'en ai bien peur même si on en est pas encore sûre, » avait dit l'infirmière sympathiquement.

Arthur devinait que c'était un mensonge bien évidement, parceque le paracétamol n'était pas comme l'héroïne, et qu'on ne pouvait pas en faire une overdose accidentellement.

Tu en faisais seulement une si tu voulais mourir.

La réalité avait frappé Arthur comme une masse dans son estomac, et il avait presque failli perdre pieds en sentant ses genoux vaciller.

Clairement, Hunith en était venu à la même conclusion que lui parcequ'il y eut un moment de silence et puis elle avait vomi. Sans bouger du tout, sans même détourner la tête, elle avait juste vomi sur elle.

« Oh ma chère, » avait dit l'infirmière, se lançant immédiatement en action. « Allons nettoyer ça. »

Arthur avait regardé impuissant alors que l'infirmière dirigeait Hunith. Il voulait les suivre mais il se sentait cloué au sol, c'était comme si il allait tombé dés l'instant où il essaierait de bouger.

Il était resté comme ça un moment et puis il avait senti un bras fort autour de ses épaules, et on l'avait conduit sur une des chaises en plastique.

« Viens t'asseoir, mon garçon, » avait dit une voix calme alors il avait levé les yeux pour voir le brancardier, un homme d'environ cinquante ans, avec un visage ridé.

« Reste là et je vais te rapporter quelque chose de chaud à boire, » avait dit l'homme en se dirigeant vers une machine du coin. Il était revenu avec un gobelet de thé.

« Fort et doux. Prends ça. »

Il avait glissé la boisson dans la main sans résistance d'Arthur, et Arthur avait pris une gorgée. C'était beaucoup trop sucré mais il avait bu docilement. Si il faisait ce qu'il lui disait, si il restait simplement assis là pour prier de tout son cœur, alors certainement que Merlin irait mieux…

« Ça va mieux ? » avait demandé le brancardier alors qu'il vidait le gobelet.

Arthur avait hoché la tête. Il se sentait un peu moins faible, moins sur le point de s'évanouir.

« Mon ami- » avait-il dit et puis il s'était arrêté, parceque sa voix était toute drôle. Il s'était éclairci la gorge et avait réessayé. « Mon ami, il- »

Mais il ne pouvait pas sortir le reste de la phrase.

« Il est là dedans ? » Avait demandé l'homme, en faisant un geste vers la pièce. « Ils vont prendre soin de lui. Je suis peut-être partial, mais j'aime penser que nous avons les meilleurs médecins du pays. »

Arthur avait hoché la tête, et le brancardier avait serré son épaule.

« Je vais me remettre au travail. Prends toi une autre boisson si tu te sens flageolant. Je suis certain que quelqu'un va bientôt venir pour vous informer, dés qu'ils le pourront. »

Il avait encore souri et puis il s'était éloigné. De nouveau, Arthur était avec lui-même.

Il avait fallu une éternité avant que l'infirmière revienne avec Hunith à ses côté, qui portait maintenant une blouse bleue.

« Elle va bien, » avait dit l'infirmière à Arthur. « Juste sous le choc. »

Le visage de Hunith était vidé de ses couleurs, ses yeux avaient l'air cernés de noirs sur sa peau laiteuse.

« Vous avez des nouvelles de… » Avait demandé Arthur, ses paroles s'évanouissant encore.

« Je vais aller en prendre pour vous, » avait dit l'infirmière gentiment, et elle était partie.

Arthur avait aidé Hunith à s'installer sur une chaise, et il lui avait offert une boisson, qu'elle avait refusée.

Ils étaient assis, main dans la main.

Puis une doctoresse était arrivée.

« Madame Emrys ? » Avait-elle demandée alors Hunith s'était levée, Arthur juste derrière elle.

« Je suis heureuse de vous annoncer que les fonctions vitales de votre fils sont stabilisées. »

Arthur ne pouvait pas comprendre.

« Il est sorti d'affaire pour ce soir, mais j'ai peur que nous ne puissions pas savoir, avant au moins 24h, si il aura des séquelles permanentes au foie. Nous devrons faire plus d'examens sur- »

Hunith l'avait interrompue, la voix haute.

« Mais il ne- Il ne va pas- »

« Non, il ne va pas mourir, » avait répondu la doctoresse rassurante.

Cette fois, les jambes d'Arthur avaient vraiment cédé alors, dans un bruit sourd, il s'était laissé tombé en s'asseyant.

Il ne s'était jamais senti soulagé comme ça auparavant, ressentant l'apaisement couler dans ses veines et ses artères, tout son corps tremblait de la nouvelle.

Merlin était vivant. Il n'allait pas mourir. Il était vivant.

« Pourrions nous le voir ? » Avait demandé Hunith, sa voix sonnant un peu durement.

« J'ai peur qu'il n'y aie que vous qui puissiez y aller. La famille seulement, » avait répondu la doctoresse, en jetant un regard compatissant à Arthur.

Il avait acquiescé en essayant de ne pas y penser. Il n'était même pas sûr d'être prêt, émotionnellement, à voir Merlin.

Mais en même temps, ça devenait trop long, et il n'était pas certain de pouvoir croire les paroles du docteur jusqu'à ce qu'il ait pu voir Merlin de ses propres yeux.

Ça devait se voir sur son visage, car après que la doctoresse aie emmené Hunith, elle était revenue.

« Je suis navrée mais je ne peux pas briser les règles en te laissant entrer. Mais si tu veux jeter un coup d'œil par la vitre, je pense que je peux fermer les yeux. »

Arthur avait essayé de sourire de gratitude, cependant il n'était pas certain que les muscles de son visage fonctionnait correctement.

Il l'avait suivi dans le couloir jusqu'à la dernière chambre. Les stores aux fenêtres étaient ouverts et il s'était rapproché lentement.

Il avait peur de voir ce qu'il voulait voir.

Mais quand il avait regardé par la fenêtre, ce n'était pas aussi mauvais qu'il l'avait imaginé. Hunith était assise près du lit, dos à lui, et couché à côté d'elle était…

Il semblait pâle. Excepté un bleu sur le côté de sa tempe, juste sous ses cheveux. A part ça, il aurait pu croire qu'il dormait, excepté le tube dans son nez, et les intraveineuses qui pendaient à son bras.

Ses yeux étaient fermés mais Arthur pouvait voir les mouvements lents de sa poitrine, monter et descendre.

Et il pleurait à présent, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé à l'hôpital, des larmes coulaient sur son visage.

Merlin avait essayé de se suicider.

Il détestait la vie au point de vouloir mourir.

Les larmes s'étaient transformées en sanglots, tout son corps tremblait, alors il avait à peine été conscient du médecin qui l'éloignait, pour le reconduire dans la salle d'attente. Quelqu'un avait pris son téléphone dans sa poche, et avait appelé. Il n'avait pas relevé les yeux, et il n'avait rien dit.

Le monde était seulement redevenu normal quand son père était arrivé en face de lui, alors Arthur s'était directement niché dans les bras tendus, s'accrochant à lui comme un enfant.

**Mulched like leafmould,**

**Mushroom-breathed, shit smelling,**

**He's a question : Can**

**You love this ?**

**Can you sit**

**And watch the hours dissolving**

**In the drip**

**Of Parvolax and glucose**

**Clear as rinsisngs from bare twig tips**

**When the downpour's gone ?**

Les lundi, mercredi et vendredi, Arthur faisait un détour après son travail pour rendre visite à Merlin.

Il avait réussi à obtenir des notes suffisantes pour entrer dans l'université de son choix, mais il avait reporté ça pour un an. A la place, il avait demandé à Uther pour faire un stage dans l'entreprise des Pendragon. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour parler à son père, mais Arthur avait réussi à le persuader qu'avoir une année d'expérience sur le terrain serait une chance pour sa licence en affaire.

Ils savaient tous les deux que ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il voulait reporter son année, mais Uther avait été assez aimable pour prétendre le contraire.

Il travaillait dans l'équipe du matin, de 8h à 16h30, ainsi il pouvait se rendre à temps pour les heures de visites qui était de 17h à 19h. Le travail était principalement ennuyant, il classait, il enveloppait et il encodait des données, mais Uther lui avait promis qu'il aurait bientôt plus de responsabilités.

Arthur ne s'en souciait pas. Le travail n'était pas sa priorité pour l'instant.

Certains jours, quand il arrivait au centre, Merlin était en train de lire sur une chaise, ou assis à un ordinateur dans la salle d'informatique. C'était les bons jours, lorsqu'ils pouvaient marcher ensemble, ou bien jouer à la Xbox, ou bien discuter du chef horrible d'Arthur et de comment il l'épuisait.

Puis il y avait les mauvais jours, quand Merlin ne sortait pas de son lit et qu'il passait l'heure de la visite à regarder par la fenêtre en faisant comme si Arthur n'était pas là. Ou quand il était assis dans le jardin, les poings fermés en arrachant des touffes d'herbes, tout en insultant Arthur pour l'avoir enfermé ici, pour les laisser l'obliger à manger, pour les laisser entrer dans sa tête.

Arthur détestait ces jours, mais pas autant qu'il détestait les rares occasions où il retrouvait Merlin en train de pleurer, de gros sanglots traversant tout son corps qu'il lui était impossible d'arrêter, qu'il ne pourrait jamais arrêter.

Il y avait les jours de mutisme où il pouvait parler à Merlin comme si de rien n'était, presque comme un flash-back de leur étrange période à l'école. Il y avait les jours de colère, où Arthur pouvait rester ferme en se prenant des insultes, sans jamais être désagréable ou lui retourner une réplique, jusqu'à ce que Merlin se fatigue et finisse par s'excuser, ronger par la culpabilité et la fatigue.

Cependant, les jours de pleurs, il pouvait seulement tenir Merlin, en frottant son dos ou en l'étreignant, en le laissant se déverser inconsolablement sur l'épaule d'Arthur. Ces jours là lui brisaient cœur.

Leurs amis venaient aussi. Ils étaient tous dans les environs durant l'été, avant que Septembre n'arrive et que leur nouvelle vie commence. Gauvain allait à l'université métropolitaine de Manchester, ce n'était pas trop loin, et il revenait en conduisant pour voir Merlin la plupart des week-end. Freya avait prit une formation en boulangerie/patisserie dans la ville, alors elle pouvait venir le voir assez souvent. Gwen et Lance avait tous les deux choisis d'aller à Edinburgh, l'université la plus éloignée de toutes, mais ils revenaient fidèlement ensemble toutes les deux semaines.

C'est Gauvain qui avait le plus de mal, pensait Arthur. Dans la vie, sa principale défense était l'humour, mais ça ne fonctionnait pas trop bien avec Merlin. Si Merlin était de bonne humeur, Gauvain pouvait lui donner la pêche. Mais quand Merlin était de mauvaise humeur, Gauvain ne savait pas quoi faire. Alors Arthur le regardait, assis sur le bord du lit, ou assis dans le jardin sur un banc, en train d'entortiller ses mains ensemble, une expression perdue sur le visage.

Arthur lui avait expliqué qu'il était normal de se sentir impuissant, mais Gauvain semblait se le reprocher à tout moment.

Gwen et Freya s'en sortait un peu mieux, elles étaient toutes les deux capable de l'emmener dans leur délire. Gwen était spécialement bonne quand Merlin était en colère, en s'asseyant près de lui et en lui parlant avec une voix douce jusqu'à ce que la tension disparaisse de son corps. Après Arthur, c'est Freya qui venait le plus souvent, elle cuisinait un tas de choses aux fruits à la boulangerie – principalement de délicieux cake et des tartes qu'elle partageait volontiers. C'était un peu ironique comme aubaine dans un centre qui traitait les troubles alimentaires, cependant, parfois, même Merlin essayait un morceau de biscuit ou un demi muffin.

Cependant, la véritable surprise était Lance. De tous, incluant Arthur, Lance était le seul à avoir le plus grand effet apaisant sur Merlin. Il n'avait même pas besoin de parler, comme si il dégageait une sorte de plénitude qui correspondait à Merlin. Une fois, un jour où Merlin pleurait, Arthur avait dû quitter la chambre pour prendre l'air frais, et quand il était revenu 10 minutes plus tard, Merlin était niché dans les bras de Lance et il souriait.

Arthur était presque jaloux de la facilité qu'avait Lance avec Merlin, mais comment pouvait-il être jaloux de quelque chose qui faisait que Merlin se sente mieux ?

Hunith avait tendance à alterner ses visites avec celles d'Arthur, ainsi ils n'étouffaient pas Merlin. Elle était épuisée, n'ayant pas d'autre choix que de continuer à travailler alors qu'elle aurait clairement préféré passer plus de temps avec son fils. Pourtant elle avait gardé le même tempérament d'acier qu'elle avait depuis des années, certainement acquis après des années de céliba, et elle croyait au rétablissement de Merlin.

Arthur aussi, certains jours.

Ses repas étaient certainement mieux. Mais Merlin était encore loin d'aller mieux, pourtant ses os ne saillait plus si douloureusement sa peau, son visage n'avait plus de creux, il n'avait plus ce regard émacié. Les spécialistes travaillaient avec lui sur son régime, essayant de lui procurer des repas qu'il appréciait, en les planifiant chaque semaine. Arthur savait qu'il n'y avait pas moyen de tricher ici, un fait qui rendait souvent Merlin furieux quand il poussait un coup de gueule aux thérapeutes.

Il était encore trop mince mais il prenait lentement du poids, et Arthur savait que sa santé n'était plus en danger.

Il savait aussi que Merlin ne pourrait pas rester dans le centre éternellement, alors qui l'empêcherait de tout reperdre une fois sorti ?

Mais ça ne servait à rien de penser à ça. Il voyait aussi un thérapeute, une chose que Morgane lui avait recommandé quand elle était rentrée chez eux pour les vacances d'été. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ils avaient été capable de se parler comme ils le faisaient enfant. Morgane s'était assise pour écouter Arthur qui lui avait expliqué tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec Merlin, et quand il avait fini, elle l'avait pris dans ses bras durant un long moment. Depuis lors, ils parlaient presque tous les soirs et Arthur était surpris de voir combien ça lui était bénéfique.

Un soir, Morgane lui avait raconté qu'elle avait consulté un psychologue à l'université.

« Après ce qu'il s'est passé, » avait-elle dit et Arthur s'était tendu, « j'étais tellement…en colère. Misérable, perdue, et seule. J'avais tout intériorisé, et bien sure c'est ressorti de la mauvaise manière, tu te souviens de toutes les disputes que j'avais avec papa. Mais après, ça allait un peu mieux, et je suis allée à Brighton, mais ça n'allait plus aussi bien lorsque j'ai réalisé que j'avais besoin d'aide. »

« Alors ? » avait demandé Arthur. « Ça t'a aidé ? »

« Ouais. Beaucoup. Ne te méprends pas, c'est vraiment difficile et parfois je ne voulais plus y aller, pour tout dévoiler. Mais avoir quelqu'un avec qui tu peux parler de tout…c'est vraiment bien. »

Morgane avait souri.

« Merlin ira mieux également, tu sais. Je sais que la route semble longue, mais c'est possible. »

Arthur avait acquiescé, la gorge serrée.

Il voulait y croire, vraiment…

« Tu devrais penser à voir quelqu'un. »

« Moi ? » Avait dit Arthur surpris. « Je ne suis pas malade. »

« Non, mais tu subis beaucoup de stress et depuis trop longtemps maintenant. Tu as tout pris sur tes épaules, et c'est courageux de l'avoir fait, mais c'est une pression énorme. Je pense que ça t'aiderait d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler. »

Arthur n'en était pas sûre. Il était presque certain qu'Uther ne voudrait pas qu'il y aille. Cependant Morgane savait quoi faire, alors elle était venue souper le soir suivant, et elle avait violé leur règlement tacite de ne jamais parlé des sujets graves.

Arthur s'était crispé et il avait attendu qu'Uther lui demande de la fermer, ou qu'il l'ignore tout simplement. Mais à sa grande surprise, Uther avait déposé sa fourchette puis acquiescé.

« Si c'est ce que veut Arthur, je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Je serais content de payer quelques rendez-vous. »

Arthur avait du se souvenir de ne pas rester la bouche ouverte.

« Tu n'as pas à… »

Uther avait semblé las tout à coup.

« Je paierais n'importe quelle somme pour que tu sois heureux. Pour tous les deux. »

Il y avait une boule dans la gorge d'Arthur et Morgane avait semblé touchée également.

Rien de plus n'avait été abordé sur le sujet, mais l'atmosphère dans la maison avait quelque peu changé après ça. Les conversations coulaient plus librement. Arthur s'était senti capable de lui parler de Merlin plus souvent, alors Uther l'écoutait attentivement quand il le faisait. Son père avait commencé à passer plus de temps avec eux en soirée, en venant regarder la télévision, et une fois il avait même participé à un tournois de Mario Kart. Parfois, quand Arthur revenait du centre, il pouvait entendre Morgane et Uther bavarder dans la cuisine en préparant le souper, animant la discussion par des rires.

Il était étonné de voir combien ça lui faisait du bien.

En acceptant l'offre généreuse d'Uther, Arthur avait commencé à voir un thérapeute. Un homme bedonnant du nom de Glenn dont les étagères étaient désordonnées, remplis d'une centaine de livre. Arthur s'était surpris lui-même à en dire beaucoup. Il s'agissait beaucoup de Merlin, mais il y avait d'autres choses, Morgane et son père, sa relation avec Gwen, ne jamais avoir connu sa mère…

Glenn avait écouté patiemment, et Arthur avait réalisé que c'était libérateur de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un d'impartial, de dire tout ce qu'il voulait sans devoir filtrer. Il avait été capable de dire à Glenn que dans toute la tristesse qu'il avait pour Merlin, il était aussi furieux, que Merlin puisse penser qu'il pouvait partir comme ça, sans même un aurevoir. Il avait raconté à Glenn que certains jours, il ne voulait pas voir Merlin, et que son cœur était lourd sur le chemin du centre, de peur de ne pas savoir de quel humeur serait Merlin. Ensuite, il y avait des fois, où il comptait les minutes jusqu'aux heures des visites, désespéré d'être rassuré que Merlin soit toujours là-bas, toujours en vie et en voie de guérison.

Il avait même réussi à parler d'une chose qu'il n'avait dit à personne. Ses sentiments pour Merlin.

Arthur se souvenait du message qu'il avait envoyé à Merlin pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Il se souvenait aussi que ses sentiments était entièrement vrai à ce moment.

Mais le téléphone de Merlin n'avait jamais été jusqu'à l'hôpital, et donc il n'avait jamais lu le message.

Et maintenant…

La seule chose qu'il savait avec certitude était que Merlin était la personne la plus importante dans sa vie. Le centre de son univers. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui et ça avait presque failli arriver.

Mais qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ?

Il ne le savait pas. Mais la force de ses sentiments, peu importe ce qu'il était, l'effrayait parfois.

C'était plus fort que ce qu'il avait ressenti pour Gwen, que ce qu'il avait ressenti pour n'importe quelle fille. C'était un désir de protection, un désir de garder Merlin en sécurité. Mais aussi de prendre soin de lui, de le faire sourire et d'essuyer ses larmes et de toujours être près de lui.

Glenn lui avait conseillé de ne pas mettre le sujet sur le tapis. Glenn lui avait dit que Merlin n'était probablement pas en état de songer à une relation maintenant, et donc qu'Arthur avait tout le temps de résoudre le problème.

Glenn lui avait dit que peu importe ce qu'il déciderait, ça serait bien.

Arthur avait essayé d'y croire très fort.

**They're trying to wash the river**

**In his blood. They're on the phone**

**To the Poisons Unit :**

**The readings aren't clear.**

Les mauvais jours, quand ils arrivaient, étaient encore très nuisibles, mais Arthur avait remarqué qu'ils se faisaient moins présent et moins fréquent. Le plus souvent, Merlin était assis dans sa chambre à lire, ou il bavardait avec les autres résidents. Il avait demandé à Hunith de lui rapporter ses manuels scolaires et d'un certain point de vue, sans que rien ne soit officiel là-dessus, Merlin allait passer les examens cette année. Hunith avait dit à Arthur que c'était encore possible, elle avait contacté l'école et ils étaient heureux de le laisser présenter ses examens.

Arthur avait pris cela comme un très bon signe que Merlin se réinvestisse dans ses travaux scolaires. Il avait commencé à ramener des roman à Merlin – pas qu'Arthur soit un spécialiste dans le domaine alors Morgane l'aidait à choisir ceux que Merlin apprécierait peut-être. Ses intuitions étaient bonnes, alors Merlin se montrait souvent enthousiaste sur ses choix quand Arthur lui rendait visite.

C'était difficile à voir puisque Arthur le voyait souvent, mais il avait réalisé que Merlin allait mieux. A présent, il était à peine en sous poids, il ressemblait plus à celui qu'il avait été quelques années auparavant. Il avait l'air de moins lutter contre le régime, et ce n'était plus impensable pour lui de manger une tranche de cake, ou de tarte quand Freya venait.

Arthur savait qu'il était trop tôt pour s'en réjouir. L'anorexie faiblissait, mais il n'était pas assez naïf pour penser que Merlin pourrait manger des roulés à la cannelle et être totalement guéri. Mais Glenn lui avait dit que c'était bien d'avoir de l'espoir.

« Le chemin sera long pour ton ami. Mais des personnes s'en sont sorties, et donc il n'y a pas de raison qu'il ne soit pas l'un d'eux. »

Merlin devait quitter le centre vers la fin octobre. Hunith n'avait pas de voiture, alors c'est Arthur qui l'avait conduit là bas, et ils avaient emballé les affaires de Merlin.

Ça ne signifiait pas que ce serait la dernière fois que Merlin verrait le centre. Il aurait toujours trois rendez-vous par semaine là-bas, et son état de santé serait toujours surveillé. Il continuerait aussi à prendre ses anti-dépresseurs pour l'aider à soigner sa dépression. Mais il était assez bien pour rentrer chez lui, alors Arthur se permit de se réjouir de la nouvelle.

Merlin souriait à présent qu'il saluait les médecins et les autres résidents. Il semblait nerveux et excité en même temps, et tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la voiture, il dévorait le monde extérieur.

Hunith lui avait dit de s'asseoir devant avec Arthur, alors il l'avait fait. Arthur pouvait à peine se concentrer sur la route, il jetait sans arrêt des coups d'œil à Merlin, alors que toutes sortes d'émotions traversaient son visage.

Il avait l'air étourdis, puis pensif, puis finalement triste tandis qu'ils traversaient le domaine du centre.

C'était la veille Halloween, et il y avait des décorations dans les rues.

« As-tu prévu quelque chose pour demain ? » avait tout à coup demandé Merlin, brisant le silence dans la voiture.

« Je vais rester chez moi et tenter d'empêcher Uther d'effrayer les enfants qui viendront à la porte, » avait répondu Arthur avec légèreté.

« Hmm, » avait dit Merlin après un temps.

Puis il avait ajouté, si calmement que Hunith ne l'avait pas entendu.

« J'avais l'intention de me déguiser en squelette mais ça serait pousser le bouchon. »

Arthur n'était pas certain d'avoir bien entendu, parcequ'il s'agissait bien d'une blague mal placée. Pourtant c'était le genre de Merlin, et il y avait une étincelle malicieuse dans les yeux de son ami, ses lèvres courbés sur les bords.

Arthur l'avait regardé un moment avant d'éclater de rire. C'était le genre de plaisanteries que faisait Merlin, noires et tordues. Et c'était la première fois depuis des mois qu'il en faisait une, alors Arthur n'avait rien ajouter en se disant que c'était une bonne chose.

**Nothing's perfect,**

**But it's all there is.**

Arthur avait aidé Merlin à défaire ses affaires pendant que Hunith leurs cuisinait le souper. Il y avait eu un moment de tension lorsqu'ils s'étaient assis, mais Merlin avait mangé sans interruption et il avait terminé la plupart de son assiette.

Arthur se demandait combien de temps ça prendrait pour qu'ils puissent regarder Merlin manger sans inquiétude. Peut-être que ça n'arriverait jamais.

Il était passé 22h quand Merlin avait commencé à bailler et Hunith avait insisté pour qu'il aille au lit. Arthur l'avait accompagné dans sa chambre pour lui dire au revoir.

Merlin s'était assis sur le lit, jouant avec un trou dans son jeans.

« C'est bon de te voir chez toi, » avait dit Arthur, et c'était vrai même si c'était le moins qu'il pouvait dire alors qu'il aurait voulu dire plus.

Merlin avait hoché la tête.

« C'est bon d'être à la maison. »

Arthur avait éclairci sa voix.

« Heu, alors, je pensais que demain nous pourrions faire un marathon de film d'halloween ? Morgane a eu sa phase de film d'horreur à l'âge de 16 ans, elle en a beaucoup. »

« Ouais, ça serait bien. »

Le silence s'installa entre eux.

« Bien, je devrais- » Avait commencé Arthur juste quand Merlin avait lâché : « Tu veux rester pour la nuit ? »

Il était immédiatement devenu rouge, et il avait recommencé à jouer avec son jeans.

« Je pense que ça serait comme au bon vieux temps. Si tu veux. »

« Ouais. Ouais, vraiment. »

Merlin avait souri brièvement et Arthur lui avait rendu son sourire.

« Laisse moi juste appeler mon père. »

Quand il était revenu, Merlin était déjà en t-shirt et pantalon de pyjama, les dents brossées.

« Je pense qu'il y a une brosse à dents de rechange dans le tiroir de la salle de bain, » avait-il dit.

« Je peux utiliser la tienne ? » Avait dit Arthur avec insolence et il entendit un son de dégoût.

« T'es dégueulasse ! Garde ta saloperie de bouche loin de ma brosse à dents, Pendragon. »

Arthur avait ri et brossé ses dents rapidement. Il avait retiré son t-shirt et son pantalon et il avait dit bonne nuit à Hunith avant de rejoindre Merlin dans sa chambre. La lumière principale était éteinte et la lampe de chevet était allumée, baignant la chambre d'une teinte ambrée.

Merlin était droit sur le bord du lit, fixant le vide. Ça rappelait à Arthur le temps qu'il avait passé au centre.

Il s'assit à côté de lui.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Ouais. C'est juste… tout semble pareil. D'une certaine manière, je devrais ressentir un changement. »

« Je comprends, » avait dit Arthur doucement.

Ils étaient restés assis en silence un moment.

« Nous n'avons jamais parlé de… » La voix de Merlin était basse. « Nous n'avons jamais parlé de ce jour. Quand je…je t'ai entendu. »

Le cœur d'Arthur commença à battre et il se retourna directement vers Merlin.

« Je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé. Je n'imaginais pas que tu entendrais ça. Quand j'ai réalisé que tu étais là, c'était le pire… le pire… »

« Non, ne t'excuse pas. Je voulais seulement savoir… Je veux dire… Tu l'as découvert seul ? Ou quelqu'un te l'a dit, ou… »

Merlin regardait intensivement ses genoux.

« Nos amis avaient deviné, » admit Arthur, parcequ'il ne voulait plus d'autres mensonges. « Ils étaient inquiets du mauvais comportement que j'avais envers toi alors ils ont lâché le morceau. »

Merlin soupira.

« D'accord. Pas de problème. Je suppose qu'à l'école les secrets finissent toujours par se savoir. »

« Je l'ai seulement su quelques semaines avant que tu nous entendes. Et j'en parlais seulement avec Gauvain, je te le jure. Nous n'en parlions pas tous dans ton dos. »

Merlin renifla doucement.

« Gauvain est un drôle de choix pour te confier. »

« Ouais, je sais, » dit Arthur. « Désolé. »

Merlin hocha la tête et il y avait comme un sentiment de fin à propos de tout ça. Arthur avait l'impression qu'il ne devait pas en dire plus. Et donc Arthur était tiré d'affaire.

Mais, tout à coup, il ne voulait plus être tiré d'affaire.

Tout devint plus clair dans son esprit, sachant exactement ce qu'il devrait dire.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, et ce n'est pas comme si le soir du retour de Merlin était le meilleur moment, mais il sentait qu'il devait le faire maintenant ou jamais.

« J'en ai parlé à Gauvain, » dit Arthur fermement, en espérant que sa voix ne tremblait pas, « parceque j'essayais de savoir ce que je ressentais pour toi. »

Merlin se redressa.

Il y eut une pause.

« C'est pourquoi vous parliez des pornos gay ? » Dit Merlin d'une voix mal assurée.

« Ouais, » répondit Arthur, sentant que son visage devenait rouge. « Il m'avait dit d'en regarder et de voir si… tu sais. »

« Et tu ne l'as pas fait ? »

« Non, en réalité je l'ai fait. J'ai simplement refusé de lui dire. »

« Oh. Et, euh, est ce… est ce que ça t'a fait quelque chose ? »

« Non, pas vraiment, » répondit franchement Arthur.

Merlin hocha encore la tête, les mains emmêlées sur son jeans.

« D'accord. Bien, navré d'être indiscret, je ne veux pas dire que- »

« Tu n'es pas indiscret, » répondit Arthur, sentant son cœur battre de plus en plus fort. « Je te le dis. Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens. Il y a tellement de chose qui se sont passées et je ne pouvais pas comprendre mes sentiments. Et puis tu as disparu. Et je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie, sauf quand ta maman m'a appelé pour me dire que tu étais à l'hôpital. »

Arthur décala son corps pour faire face à Merlin.

« J'ai cru que tu allais mourir. Je pensais t'avoir perdu pour toujours, et il y a une part de moi qui était vachement furieuse que ça se soit passé comme ça, mais plus que tout, j'étais perdu. L'idée de continuer sans toi, c'était comme avancer avec la moitié de ce que je suis. Et j'ai réalisé que…que je n'étais pas entier sans toi. »

Merlin releva finalement ses yeux et Arthur pouvait voir que ses yeux brillaient à cause des larmes.

« Et je sais bien que tu es en convalescence, et je sais que ce n'est pas le bon moment pour prendre une si grande décision, pour aucun de nous. Mais après tout ce temps où j'ai été confus et effrayé, où j'avais l'impression que c'était trop compliqué pour moi de savoir, je pense que je sais à présent. Je pense que c'était très simple en fait. »

Arthur regarda Merlin droit dans les yeux.

« Je pense que je t'aime. »

Les larmes coulaient sur le visage de Merlin et il secoua la tête, une fois, deux fois.

« Ne dis pas ça. Ne dis pas ça si tu ne… »

« Mais j'en suis sûre, j'en suis sûre, » répondit Arthur, les larmes crevant ses propres yeux. « Je t'aime Merlin. »

Merlin laissa échapper une sorte de demi sanglot et se lança vers Arthur, alors Arthur serra ses bras autour de lui, le tenant fermement. Ils restèrent ensemble comme ça pendant de longues minutes, s'agrippant fermement l'un à l'autre.

Puis Merlin recula, en reniflant toujours légèrement.

« Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas de la pitié ? Parceque je suis malade et que tu te sens coupable ? »

Arthur secoua la tête.

« Tu es tout, » dit-il, et il se moquait bien que ça soit culcul, parceque c'était Merlin.

Merlin semblait magnifique.

« Tu m'aimes aussi ? » demanda-t-il, voulant l'entendre des lèvres de Merlin pour la première fois.

Merlin sourit et essuya son visage.

« Nan, » dit-il.

Il y eut une seule réponse à cela.

Arthur se pencha et il pressa ses lèvres sur celles de Merlin.

Ce n'était pas comme embrasser Gwen, ou Mithian, ou une autre fille.

Il n'y avait pas de feu d'artifice, d'éclairs, ou d'orchestre. Rien d'aussi spectaculaire.

C'était juste comme être chez soi.

**This. Now. The drip**

**Of plain words.**

Arthur se révailla tôt, au première lueur de la lumière qui traversait les trous entre les tentures. Son corps était enroulé à celui de Merlin, un bras en dessous de l'autre garçon, un bras par-dessus lui, le tenant dans un étreinte lâche.

Son visage était enfoncé à l'arrière de la tête de Merlin, inhalant le doux parfum de ses cheveux. Il posa un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête, et Merlin remua légèrement mais ne se réveilla pas.

L'avenir était incertain, il le savait bien. Merlin n'était pas entièrement remis, pas encore, et il y avait de bonne chance qu'il rechute.

Arthur ne pouvait pas contrôler ça, c'était une chose qu'il avait finalement accepter.

Mais il serait là. Il pourrait essayer et se battre contre les démons de Merlin, à ses côtés, et l'aider à se relever quand il tomberait.

Ça ne serait pas facile, peut être jamais, mais tout le monde dit que les bonnes choses ne sont jamais loin. Et Arthur savait sans aucun doute que Merlin était l'une de ces bonnes choses. Il pouvait le ressentir dans son être.

Arthur savait qu'il y aurait des moments difficiles. Des moments où Merlin perdrait pieds, peut être même qu'il serait à nouveau très malade. Des moments où Arthur se sentirait impuissant, désarmé, et frustré.

Il y aurait d'autres choses aussi, des choses normales qui accompagnait une vie de couple, des chamailleries, des engueulades et des éclats de colère. De la peine, des deux côtés. C'est comme ça que ça irait.

Mais Arthur choisissait de croire qu'il y aurait aussi de bons moments. Se promener dans le parc, les vacances au soleil, les nuits passées blottit l'un contre l'autre en regardant la télévision. Les baisers, le sexe, et quelqu'un à tenir la nuit dans son lit.

Le futur était incertain, mais Arthur ferait de son mieux.

Il serra Merlin plus fort, attendant que son amour se réveil.

**Yes.**

**Love.**

**This.**

Auteur :

Çà y est ! Des remerciements francs et sincères à tous ceux qui ont lu et commenté. C'était formidable de pouvoir lire vos pensées.

Pour ceux qui se sente personnellement impliqué dans les évènements de cette histoire, restez fort et gardez espoir. Vous pouvez être aidé, et vous pouvez aller mieux.

Traductrice :

J'ai absolument voulu partager cette histoire car j'ai moi-même vécu l'enfer des troubles alimentaires. 14 longues années de luttes, de solitude, d'envie de mourir,… Puis, un jour, il y a ce déclic et tout devient possible. Si vous souffrez de trouble alimentaire, il suffit juste d'y croire. On peut s'en sortir. La force est en vous, même si vous ne la voyiez pas.


End file.
